You Get Me
by RKOlover88
Summary: Randy and Stacy begin to date again senior year of high school. Their friends Torrie and John are extremely excited for them. But high school drama always occurs no matter how hard you try to avoid it. RandyxStacy, JohnxTorrie, others
1. 1st and 6th period

You Get Me

**Summary: It's a story about a girl (Stacy) and a guy (Randy) that used to date back in sophomore year of high school. They've always had a thing for each other but now that it's senior year, and they're close to graduating, the two start to really realize how much they are gonna miss each other when they go off to college. But to every good story, there's a twist. **

**Characters: Stacy, Randy, John, Torrie, others**

It was first period and Randy was bored out of his mind. Listening to Mrs. Mitchell continuing to scrape that annoying chalk on the blackboard made him want to kill himself. He turned to his right where he saw his best friend, John, sleeping on the desk. Randy kind of began to laugh as he had an idea on how to wake him up.

"Mrs. Mitchell!" Randy shouted as the short teacher turned around.

"Yes Randy?" she asked.

"Umm…it seems that John has fallen asleep. Do you want me to wake him up?" Randy couldn't help but slightly laugh when Mrs. Mitchell turned her attention to the sleeping student.

"No, that's okay Randy. I'll wake him up." Mrs. Mitchell stomped over to John with a mean expression plastered on her face. Randy and the rest of the student body knew that Mrs. Mitchell was not one to mess with. And that's exactly why it was gonna be so funny, watching John get the shit scared out of him.

"Mr. Cena! Wake up!" Mrs. Mitchell shouted as she smacked her ruler on the desk. John stood up from his desk.

"What? What happened?" John could barely stand but was totally embarrassed when he realized he was in class.

"This is the fourth time in three weeks, Johnathan, that you have fallen asleep in my class! Now go up to that bored and put your brain to good use!" So John quickly ran up to the board and picked up the chalk. Everyone in the class was laughing hysterically, including Randy.

"Alright settle down. All of you!" Mrs. Mitchell said as the class did as they were told. "Now do number 6, Johnathan. It's not that hard."

So John focused at the board and tried to complete the math problem. He didn't even get past the first two steps on finding the equation when he stopped and turned to face his Nazi teacher. "I don't know how to do it Mrs. Mitchell."

"Well, Johnathan, who's fault is that? Go sit back down…and don't fall asleep!" So John went back to his desk and stared at Randy who was still laughing.

"Thanks Randy. Some friend you are." John crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"No problem man." Randy covered his mouth trying to hide the rest of his laughter.

_Sixth Period_

'Half way through the day, six more periods of hell, then I'm out of here.' Randy said to himself as he raced to his next class. The bell had already rang and he was one of the last students in the hallway. He quickly opened the door to Mr. Donaldson's room and walked in.

"Well Mr. Orton, you're only four minutes late today. I'm quite surprised. You beat your record by a whole two minutes!" Mr. Donaldson shouted as he looked at his watch.

"Sorry Mr. Donaldson." Randy tried to apologize but it never worked.

"I don't wanna hear it Orton. Go sit down so I can teach my class." So Randy walked back to his desk and kind of smiled as the class giggled.

This was definitely Randy's favorite class. And there was only one reason for it, cause in reality, history was the most boring subject. And that reason was that his ex-girlfriend, Stacy Keibler, sat right next to him. He still had a crush on her since sophomore year, which was when they dated.

Stacy giggled when Randy sat down. "Why are you always so late Randy? Is it really that hard to make it to class on time?" She still slightly laughed.

Randy smirked. He loved the way he made her laugh. She was so damn sexy. Her Hollister shirt just tight enough so that he could see the prefect shape of her breasts, her blond hair that was half up. He thought he was gonna have a heart attack.

"Well, you know how it is Stace, I gotta talk to my friends, then I gotta walk all the way to _this_ side of the school…it's just time consuming when you have a lot of friends." He smirked again.

"Well I have a lot of friends and you don't see me not making it to class on time." Stacy responded as she smiled. It was true, Stacy was one of the most popular girls in school. All the guys loved her long legs and wished they could call her theirs. And since she was such a nice person, she had a lot of girl friends too.

"Psh. Whatever Stacy. Whatever." Randy smiled and turned back around to face Mr. Donaldson who was staring right at Randy.

"Are you listening Mr. Orton?" Mr. Donaldson asked as he squinted his eyes.

"Umm yeah." Randy answered. But of course he really wasn't.

"So you know that we have a one hundred point test tomorrow on the Holocaust?"

"What? Are you kidding me? That's not fair, I say we delay it 'til Tuesday." Randy said as he crossed his arms.

The class sort of began to laugh. "Mr. Orton, if you were paying attention, which apparently you weren't, then you would have heard that there is not going to be a test, and that a project is due next week." Mr. Donaldson said with a cocky smile.

Randy felt pretty damn dumb, but whatever. He didn't like Mr. Donaldson anyways, and vice versa. "Oh that's cool Mr. D. Do we have partners or what?"

"Actually, we do Mr. Orton. And your partner is Stacy." Randy smirked and glanced over at Stacy.

Stacy kind of smiled but knew that Randy wasn't even gonna try to help out with the project so she knew she would have to do a majority of the work.

"I'm sorry Stacy, but it was the luck of the draw." Mr. Donaldson said as he began to go over the rubric for the project.

'Luck of the draw is right.' Stacy thought to herself as she looked over at Randy and bit her bottom lip. He was so hot. His baggy jeans and his white Abercrombie shirt which showed the outlining of his ripped body. How could any girl resist him?

The bell rang as the class period ended. As Stacy exited the classroom, Randy delicately grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the lockers.

"What's up Randy?" Stacy asked as she felt tingles when he grabbed her arm.

"Well, I was wondering how we're gonna get this project finished. Should we do it at my house or at yours? Randy slipped his hand into his jean pocket and stared at her mesmerized.

"Well umm…" Stacy began. She remembered that this was exactly how they got together the first time. They were partners for a project so they went over to her house. They flirted and flirted until neither one could take it anymore so they finally got together and…well you know what else happened. That was the night she lost her virginity.

"How bout we do it at my house? Like old times." Stacy winked and began to walk off as she headed down the halls and met up with her friends.

Randy's mouth had dropped but then it soon turned into a smirk. He remembered that night. The best night of his entire life. That's when Stacy and him became a couple. 'God I wish it never ended.' Randy thought to himself as he headed for his next class.

**Please review and give me new ideas that you want to hear in it. Thank you!!!!!**


	2. Practices

You Get Me

**Hope you like it.**

_Football practice_

"Yeah so I'm going over to Stacy's tomorrow night. Just like old times." Randy told his friend John who raised his eyebrows.

"Are you serious? You and Stacy? Man I thought you two were just flirty friends. You can't possibly think that she still had those same feelings for you." John told him.

"Oh come on man. When she said 'old times' she winked at me and walked away. How much more obvious can that get?" Randy asked as he threw the football.

"Well, you'll be the luckiest son of a bitch if you get back together with her, cause all I know is that every guy in this school will be jealous of you man." John laughed and threw the football back to Randy.

"Yeah I know." And he really did. He knew that he was lucky. She could have any guy in the school just by the snap of a finger. Randy always was a little jealous when she would go out with somebody else, even if it was one of his friends. He just watched from the side and couldn't do anything about it. But now she was single and obviously ready to mingle. "Are you jealous of me too?"

John smirked. "Of course I am bro. She's one of the hottest girl's in the school! But hey, this is just guy talk between you and me. You can't let Torrie know or she'd cut off my balls, and I'm not lying." Both guys started to laugh and put their helmets on.

"I promise, I won't." Randy said.

"But don't get me wrong, Torrie is one of those sexy girl's too so…" John said thinking about his girlfriend since freshmen year.

"Yeah she is fine" Randy responded back as he got caught up with thoughts of Stacy again.

_Women's Locker Room_

"So who's your partner for the history project?" Torrie asked her best friend as she put on her cheerleading sneakers.

"Randy." Stacy said as she walked over to the mirror.

Torrie gasped. "Are you kidding me? Oh my god Stace, that's some serious luck there." Torrie couldn't believe it. She remembered when her and Stacy used to go out on double dates with Randy and John. Those were the times. "So where are you guys going to work on it?"

"My place." Stacy said.

"Oh my god! Stacy Marie Keibler! Are you intentionally trying to relive that moment from way back when?" Torrie shouted with a smile on her face.

Stacy began to laugh. Her friend did have the funniest reactions. "No, we just need to finish it so what better place than mine? Plus my parents aren't gonna be there so…they won't distract us on our work."

They both began laughing. "Stacy! You are trying to! I knew it. You guys have always had a thing for one another. What made you all of a sudden decide to persue him?" Torrie asked as she sat down on the bench between the lockers.

Stacy sighed and put on her t-shirt. "Well…I've really begun to think about my life lately since, you know, we're going off to college soon and…I've just really begun to miss him. I miss being with him and I've realized how much he means to me."

Torrie smiled and knew that exact feeling. The feeling of having someone be there for you, someone to comfort you, to make you laugh. John did all those things to her. She loved him with all of her heart. "Well Stacy, whatever makes you happy, you should go for it."

"Thanks Tor." Both girls headed out of the locker room and went to go join their squad.


	3. Sexy Project

You Get Me

**This chapter's a bit more juicy…you know what that means. Wink wink. Lmao.**

Randy pulled up to Stacy's house in his black Dodge Ram truck. He parked it and turned off the headlights. But before he got out of the truck, he looked in the mirror at himself and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

He walked up to her door, a familiar pathway to him. The butterflies in his stomach were growing larger than ever and he didn't know how to control them. So he stepped up on the porch and rang her doorbell. He waited there anxiously as she opened the door.

"Hey Stud. Come on in." Stacy said as Randy smiled. They always used to call each other dumb little names like that. He loved it though.

"So how much have you gotten done so far?" Randy asked not really wanting to do any of it. He sat down on her couch and made himself comfortable.

"Actually, pretty far. We only have to type up a page of info and print out some pictures." Stacy said not wanting to do the project either. She didn't want anything else except to climb on top of him and collide her lips with his. She missed his lips and how he would expertly slide his tongue into her mouth, making her tingle.

"Alright cool. Let's get it done then." Randy said as he hopped up from the couch and followed Stacy to her room, which was where the computer was. The whole way, he couldn't help but stare at her ass. It was so perfect, round and tight. 'Mmmm mmm mmm.' Randy thought to himself as they entered her room.

"Okay so you work on the paper and pics and I'll work on the poster k?" Stacy asked as she got out the poster board and set it on her desk.

"Yup." Is all that Randy said as he faced the computer. The room had not changed one bit, from the last time he was here, except for the pair of panties hanging on her closet door. He smirked and shook his head. 'Alright man. Focus.' He said to himself.

'God he is so sexy. I don't know how much more I can take.' She scanned his body with her eyes, looking at every bulge of his muscles.

About a half hour went by and they only had two more things to do. They only had to glue on the pictures to the board and put their names on it.

"Wow this turned out great Randy. We're definitely getting an A." Stacy said as she looked at their project.

Randy stared at her from behind. "You're an A." He said out loud, not meaning to.

"What was that Randy?" Stacy kind of asked giggling. She knew exactly what he said, but just wanted to hear it again.

"Umm…That's an A." Randy said, but he sounded so stupid. Stacy giggled some more.

"I'm gonna go get some rubber bands to roll up the poster." Stacy said as she started to head for the door, trying to break the awkward silence. But Randy stepped in front of her before she could leave.

"Stacy, there's something I've been dying to get off my chest and this is the only time I can say it." Randy said nervously, not knowing what her reaction would be.

"What is it?" Stacy asked as she too we nervous.

"Can you sit on you bed first?" Randy asked as she nodded her head and she sat down on the pink comforter. He went over to the chair that was at her desk. "Stace, over the last few months, I've really started to realize something. And…what I've begun to realize is that I don't like not being with you. I hate not being able to call you mine, or kiss you whenever I want. It's killed me for so long watching you go out with other guys as I stand on the sidelines not being able to do a god damn thing about it. I miss you Stacy. I miss you more than anything."

Stacy's mouth dropped. 'Did he really just say all of those things? Am I dreaming?' she thought to herself. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. "Randy…I've missed you too." Stacy said as she seductively got up from her bed and walked over to him. She straddled his waist and sat on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his. Randy could feel her breasts rub up against his chest. Their lips were only centimeters apart. "It's been so long." She whispered as her lips brushed up against his. Stacy could feel through her short shirts that the bulge in his pants was growing larger.

He placed his hands on her hips and slowly began removing her shirt. His fingers felt like feathers on her skin as he slid it off her body, exposing her black lacy bra. They both breathed heavily as she began to do the same thing to him. She tossed his t-shirt to the floor. Her fingers traced his well defined abs.

Randy was getting so hot, he didn't know how much longer he could stand this torture. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned her forehead against his once again. The air around them was warm and the silence was dispersed by the beating of their hearts. Randy couldn't take it any longer. He positioned his lips in front of hers and made contact.

It was a slow but seductive and passionate kiss. Stacy opened her mouth to allow Randy to slip his tongue in. This was what she had dreamed of. He cupped her perfect ass cheeks in his large hands and picked her up with her legs secured tightly around his waist. He walked over to her bed and laid her down ever so gently. His body rest on top of her as he placed his hand on one of her breast and began to caress it.

Stacy moaned in approval with her lips still attached to his. His tongue felt so good against hers. She had missed this feeling she used to get when they would kiss. Her attention was soon turned to Randy's fingers pulling her shorts and panties slowly down her long luscious legs. He detached his lips from hers and left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and to her naval. He reached back up and undid her bra, so fast that Stacy didn't even realize that it was off.

Stacy decided that she needed to get in on this action, so she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees. He kissed her once again but this time with a bit more roughness which Stacy loved. Her center became wet as his shaft made contact with it. He played with her breasts a little while longer, until he knew it was time to go in for the kill.

They ended their kiss and stared deep into each other's eyes. Stacy smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. And with that, Randy slowly entered her center. Stacy gasped as he filled her completely. He felt so good inside of her and she wanted nothing more than for him to continue this intoxicating feeling.

He slowly began to ease his way in and out of her. Making her moan each time he did so. She could no longer keep her mouth shut as the pleasure became greater. He began to thrust faster now, placing his face near her collarbone. He moaned as well from how tight and warm she was.

"Randy…" Stacy moaned as she knew her time was coming up. Her pleasure was at an all time high and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to release. "Oh Randy."

Randy was at his peak too as he thrusted a few more times as the feeling slowly started to wearoff. He rested down on top of her after he knew for sure that she climaxed. She kissed him again and played with his short brown hair. The two rested in each other's arms for a while longer before attempting to do it not once but twice more that night.


	4. Playoff Game

Tonight was the biggest night out of the entire season for the Jefferson High School football team. They were to face their longtime rivalries, the Willowsburg Bandits. This was the game that would decide the fait of both teams. It would decide whether or not either team would go to the playoffs.

Randy was extremely nervous, since he was the starting quarterback for Jefferson. He tried to concentrate while he sat in the locker room with the rest of his teammates, including John. He placed one headphone from his iPod in his ear and attempted to zone out everything around him.

He began to think about all the plays in his head and the places he was suppose to throw to and the way he was suppose to fake a handoff, but his mind soon drifted to thoughts of another kind that had nothing to do with football. He closed his eyes and began to think about Stacy and the night they shared together. A small smile appeared on his face as he pictured her heavenly body on top of his, him pushing himself harder and harder into her, making her moan while she called out his name and…

"Team! Gather Round!" Coach Hanson interrupted as Randy jumped up and was a little disappointed that Coach Hanson had spoiled his short daydream. He grabbed his helmet and took a knee on the locker room floor.

"Now listen here boys! This is the last night to prove to not only ourselves but to the whole county that the Jefferson Cougars can defeat those overrated Bandits and win the state title! Do you wanna win a title boys?!"

"Hell Yeah!" the team shouted as they stood up and raised their helmets to the ceiling.

"Come on boys! We can do this!" John shouted as the team jumped around and chanted, "Cougars, Cougars, Cougars!" Randy lead the team out of the locker room as they ran into the stadium and onto the field. The stands were packed and it seemed like the entire Jefferson High School had showed up to watch this intense game.

Randy ran to the sidelines so that the trainer could quickly put some extra wraps on his knee. He looked up and saw Stacy looking at him from the track which was between the field and the stands. He smiled at her as she sweetly smiled back. She mouthed the words 'Good Luck' to him and winked before turning back around and talking to some of her other fellow cheerleaders. Randy slightly laughed and turned his attention to his coach who was approaching him.

"How you doin there Orton? Knee alright?" asked Coach Hanson as he checked out Randy's knee.

"Yeah coach. I think I'll be okay. Just a little sore. I'll be fine though." Randy had previously had knee surgery the year before and was forced go through months of physical therapy before he was even able to walk out onto a football field.

"Alright son, well, if it starts to act up…you come out immediately understand me? I can't afford to have you hurt, not again okay?" Coach Hanson was dead serious and relied completely on Randy to be the backbone of his offense. "I mean, this game might be the answer to your future college football career Orton. You have great potential and I know you'll get us a victory tonight. But remember what I said, come out if it acts up."

"Alright coach, I will. Thanks." Randy said as Coach Hanson left and went over to the other coaches. Randy took a deep breath as the trainer finished up and he made his way over to John.

"You ready man?" John asked as he looked at Randy's knee.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Randy responded as they both laughed and waited for the game to begin.

_1 minute remaining in the game_

The Cougars were down 20-16 and the only way to gain victory was to score a touchdown. It was all left in Randy's hands. Coach Hanson had called for a pass to John and the team broke the huddle and went to the line.

Randy snapped the ball and stepped back. He looked over to John who was far down the field. It was gonna be a very long pass and was extremely risky, but Randy threw it as hard as he could anyways and watched it fly.

John ran as fast as he could and dove for the ball. He caught it at the 23 yard line and the crowd went nuts. Everyone was standing on their feet now and was going insane. They were chanting for the Cougars and jumping up and down. The team got back in their huddle and Randy called the play. There was 13 seconds left on the clock which was just enough to run one last play.

Randy got up to the line and took a deep breath. It was all or nothing now. He leaned down and snapped the ball. Everyone in the stands held their breath as they watched Randy step back and look for a receiver. He looked right, then left, but nobody was open.

He dodged one tackler and ran around the side. The crowd was screaming as Randy dodged another tackler and ran for the endzone. He was on the 11 yard line when another tackler who was twice the size of Randy jumped on his back and tried to get him down. But Randy kept on his feet and continued to push towards the goal line. He was on the 3 when he thought that his knee was going to burst from all the weight of this guy. But he took one last step and reached the ball across the line to get the touchdown.

The entire crowd of cougars fans screamed and shouted so loud that anyone within 5 miles could have heard them. They had won the game, 20-22. Randy got up from the ground and stood up, as all of his teammates came over to him and celebrated. They cheered him on as they started to head for the sidelines.

As Randy was heading over to the sidelines, the guy who had attempted to tackle him started walking towards him. He was extremely angry and wanted to kill Randy. His teammates tried to hold him back but he tore right through them and ran after Randy.

Randy wasn't paying attention nor was anyone else due to their celebrating as the guy ran after him. "Randy look out!" one of Randy's coaches yelled as the guy put down his head and collided his helmet with Randy's knee. Randy screamed in pain as it felt like it snapped in half.

The crowd screamed as they all saw what happened. Randy's coaches and teammates crowded around him as the referees and others were trying to restrain the young man who had committed such a horrible act.

"We need an ambulance!" Coach Hanson yelled as he tried to hold down Randy who was writhing in pain. John was also holding Randy down as he watched his friend shout in agony. By now Stacy had made her way over to Randy and was crying, seeing her boyfriend in such pain. Torrie held her in her arms and tried to comfort her.

"Randy!" Stacy cried out as she got out of Torrie's grip and knelt down next to him. "Randy, it'll be okay baby, just hold on okay? Just hold on. You'll be okay." Stacy said as she continued to cry when Randy screamed in pain as the EMTs placed him on the stretcher. John grabbed Stacy and hugged her, trying to lead her away from seeing Randy in such a bad state. Torrie grabbed Stacy from John and sat her down, attempting to calm her down. Her other friend, Aly, went over too and tried to help.

Everyone gathered around as they watched their star quarterback get placed in the ambulance and watched their playoff chances get wiped away right in front of them.


	5. Room 302

**EVEN THOUGH THE LAST CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY ABOUT THE GAME, I'LL MAKE THIS ONE MORE ABOUT RANDY AND STACY. ENJOY. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW HAHAHA. THANKS.**

Randy awoke from the sound of a repetitive annoying beeping sound. He slightly opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. He could barley move without pain so he decided to lie still. He looked around the white room which was only lighted by the sun that was barely coming through the shades of the windows. He realized where he was. He had been here many times before and hated how he was so used to it.

That annoying beep was still audible as he turned his head to see what the hell it was. When he turned his head, he saw two familiar faces. "Hi Mom. Dad." Randy barely spoke louder than a whisper. Elaine Orton got up from her chair and went over to Randy.

"Oh Randy. How are you sweetie?" she asked as she placed a hand on her son's face.

"I'm alright Mom. Just a little tired." He positioned his eyes on his father, Bob, who was making his way over to him. "Hey Dad."

"It's good to see you awake Randy. We thought that you would never wake up." He said laughing a little. Randy attempted to smile but was just too tired. His parents looked at their son with saddened eyes as they knew what lay ahead for their him. "Hey Randy. Do you know why you're in here?" his dad asked.

Randy thought about it and couldn't really remember. The last thing he remembered was seeing Stacy at the game crying, as he lay down on the ground… Randy quickly looked down at his knee and pursed his lips together. He had damaged his knee once again and was now never going to be able to play the one game he loved the most, football.

Randy remembered everything from last night now. He remembered that guy that hit him. He remembered his face. Randy began to turn red from being so mad, but didn't have the energy to express it. He leaned his head back on his pillow and looked up at his parents. "I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Alright sweetheart. We'll let you rest okay? We'll be right outside if you need us." Elaine kissed her son on the forehead before smiling and turning on her heel out the door with her husband.

Randy was so aggravated at what had happened and the thoughts of what was going to happen. But he was just too tired to care right now and decided to go back to sleep since the drugs he was on were making him drowsy and his eyes heavy.

_An Hour Later_

"Excuse me, nurse? Where can I find Randy Orton's room?" A beautiful woman asked with a short white skirt and a pink tight t-shirt on. Her hair was half up, and her make-up was applied perfectly. "Are you family?" the nurse asked as she checked the patient chart.

"I'm his girlfriend." Stacy said as the nurse smiled and looked back at the charts.

"Room 302." She said as Stacy thanked her and made her way towards the elevator.

Stacy walked down the 300 wing after she got off the elevator. She had no problem finding the room, since she noticed Randy's parents sitting right outside the door.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Orton." Stacy said softly as she hugged Mrs. Orton as she stood up.

"Oh Stacy. It's so nice of you to come by." Elaine said. She had always loved Stacy, ever since she first met her. She was so polite and friendly, and she always kept Randy in line which made Elaine very happy.

"Hello Stacy." Bob said as he sat in the chair.

"Hi Mr. Orton." Stacy smiled as she looked back at Mrs. Orton. "So…how is he?"

"He's sleeping right now but umm…he's banged up pretty bad this time. The doctors said, he'll probably never be able to play football again." Stacy covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. Her heart sank since she knew that Randy had been planning on going to college on a football scholarship and that he loved to play so much and...She looked down at the ground, then back up at Elaine. "I'm so sorry."

Mrs. Orton nodded. "You should go in and see him."

"Oh, but…he's sleeping. I don't wanna wake him up." Stacy said.

"Nah, it'll be okay. Heck he's been sleeping all day, he needs to wake up sometime." Mrs. Orton said slightly laughing. Stacy smiled and opened the door.

She stepped into the shaded room and closed the door behind her gently. It was silent except for the beeping noise from the monitoring equipment. She peered over at the bed looking at her boyfriend who was asleep. She smiled as she walked over to the bed quietly. She sat down on the edge of the bed slowly and placed her hand on his.

She looked down at his knee and saw the cast that held it in place. It looked painful as Stacy scanned over his body. Her eyes made their way up to his bare tan chest which showed off his well defined muscles. Stacy was actually getting slightly aroused just looking at him. She laughed inside thinking about how even though he had a broken knee and was sleeping in a hospital, that he could still make her hot without even knowing.

She smiled as she looked over his face. She slowly and gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Randy." She spoke, barley above a whisper. He was still asleep as she leaned her head down and kissed him gently on the cheek. Randy's eyes slowly opened as he looked up at Stacy. He smiled and stared deep into her doe brown eyes.

"Hi Stace." He said as he mustered all the energy he had to move his arm so that his hand rested on her thigh.

"How are you?" Stacy asked as she looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I've been better." He said lightly as he closed his eyes once again. He began to caress Stacy's thigh as he started to slowly move it farther and farther up her skirt.

"Randy." Stacy said as she laughed. Randy smiled with his eyes still closed. "Did I turn you on or what?" he said arrogantly as he opened his eyes once again to look at Stacy's smiling face.

"Shut up." She said as she laughed a little more and looked back into his deep blue eyes. "How much longer do you have to be in here?" Stacy asked as she stroked Randy's cheek with her thumb.

"Like two days or so. But…I'm gonna be on crutches for like four weeks." He looked down at his knee then at the wall across the room. "It's really messed up Stace. I just don't know what to do now, since I obviously can't play football ever again. Now how the fuck am I supposed to get into a good college?" Randy started to get upset.

"Randy. Randy." Stacy said trying to calm him down. "Don't get all worked up okay? Everything will be alright. I promise." She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and smiled.

Randy smiled back and continued to caress her thigh with his hand. "Thanks Stace. I don't know what I'd do without you." The two stared into each other's eyes for a little bit longer before Stacy lowered her head to capture his lips with hers.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, which sort of teased Randy. He wanted nothing more than for her to strip down to nothing and make love to him right then and there.

They broke the kiss as Stacy sat back up. "I love you Randy."

Randy smiled. "I love you too Stace." Stacy giggled as she lowered her head once again and kissed him just a little bit longer and with a little more passion. Stacy felt Randy smirk against her lips as he attempted to pull down her panties with his fingers.

"Randy!" Stacy giggled as she swatted away his hand. "We can't have sex in a hospital. Plus, you're parents are right outside that door. What if they walked in?"

Randy shrugged and pouted. "But Stacyyyyyyy" he complained. "You don't know how hard it is to sit here, and look at your sexy ass body, and not be able to do anything. You're teasing me on purpose aren't you?"

Stacy laughed and just kissed him again. "Get some sleep okay? I'll be back tomorrow."

"Wait. Wait." Randy said as he held her hand. "Can I get one last kiss?" Stacy smiled as she passionately kissed him. She parted her lips so that he could slide in his tongue as they made out for about another 30 seconds or so.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Randy. I love you." She said as she headed for the door.

"Love you too." He said as he watched his girlfriend leave. He smirked and took a deep breath as he drifted off to a pleasant and Stacy filled dream.


	6. All Fun and Games

**THIS IS DEFINITELY ONE OF THE SEXIEST CHAPTERS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. **

"We're sorry that we can't be here to take care of you tonight dear. This meeting is really important to your father and we both _have_ to go." Mrs. Orton said as she handed Randy a water bottle who was watching TV in the living room.

"Nah, don't worry mom. It's all good. I'm 18, so I think I can take care of myself for at least one night." Randy said with a big smile on his face. 'Thank God, they are leaving.' Randy thought to himself. It wasn't that he didn't love his parents, its just that he had been with them for two weeks straight without a break and they were getting on his nerves.

"Alright well if you need us just call me on my cell." Bob said as they went out the door and left.

"Ahhh yes. Some relaxation." Randy said as he leaned back in his chair as took a nap.

_2 hours later_

Randy awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He turned and read the screen. 'Stacy'. He smiled as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, how are you?" Stacy asked as she was driving in her white mustang.

"Doin alright. I'm pretty sore but all in all not bad. What are you up to?"

"Ummm….I am actually driving back from Torrie's house right now and I was wondering if I could drop by."

Randy's face lit up. "It would be my pleasure."

Stacy giggled. "Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright bye." Randy said.

"Bye." Stacy shut her pink Razr and cruised on over to Randy's place.

Randy smirked and waited eagerly and patiently for his girlfriend to get there.

_10 minutes later_

Stacy walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"Randy?" She asked wondering where her boyfriend was.

"In here." Randy called as Stacy made her way to the living room. She spotted him on the couch with nothing on but a pair of tan shorts and semi-exposed flannel boxers. He was looking so hot and Stacy couldn't help but bite her bottom lip.

"Hey stud." She said as she sat next to him and kissed him. He expertly slid his tongue into her mouth and searched every inch of it. They broke apart as Stacy rested her hands on his firm chest. "So…have you talked to John lately?"

"Yeah actually. He called me this morning. Why?" Randy asked as he placed his hand on her hip.

"Well I was just wondering if he told you about the party that Jesse's gonna be throwing Saturday. Supposedly there's gonna be like a hundred people there or something crazy like that."

Randy smiled. "Yeah he did tell me bout that. Sounds like it's gonna be awesome, but umm…I don't know if I'd be able to go since, you know, I am a little handicapped." Randy looked down at his knee and furrowed his brows. This stupid knee was tougher to deal with then he remembered from the last time.

Stacy's heart dropped. She knew how nice of a guy Randy was and how much he didn't deserve to get his future ruined so suddenly. He was going to have to go through months of physical therapy again and not be able to do all the things that a senior in high school should do. "Randy, you should come. Really. It won't be a party unless _you_ come. Everyone will be bummed if you don't show up."

Randy sighed. He loved it how Stacy could always make him feel better, no matter what the situation. He turned his head back to Stacy and smirked.

"What?" she giggled, not knowing what Randy was thinking.

Randy leaned closer towards her body but stopped as his lips were a few centimeters from hers. "Alright. I'll go to the party if you really want me to. But first…close your eyes."

Stacy was confused. "Why?"

"Just cause." Randy said as Stacy played along and closed her eyes. He smiled coyly as he reached to the other side of the couch to grab something. He turned back around and opened the object he had retrieved.

"Okay. Open." Randy said as she opened her eyes and looked at what Randy had in his hand.

She shook her head and started to giggle. "Randy, give me the whipped cream."

Randy licked his lips and stared at her body. "Take off your clothes first. Then I'll give it to you."

Stacy's mouth dropped but she smiled. "Randy no. Give me the can."

Randy moved the can when Stacy attempted to grab it. "Uhh uhh Stace. You gotta strip for me first." Stacy attempted to get the can from him again but like before, he made her miss. Even though Randy always teased her with these games, she got extremely turned on by them.

"Randy! Give me the can!" Stacy shouted while laughing.

Randy was laughing too but he still wouldn't let her have it. "No! Take off your shirt and maybe I'll give you the whipped cream."

Stacy narrowed her eyes and did as he told her to. She lifted her shirt over her head to reveal a lacy pink bra. Randy licked his lips as he focused on her taught stomach and perky breasts. He grabbed Stacy and pulled her so that she straddled his waist, trying not to hurt his injured knee. He positioned the top of the can on her breasts and applied some whipped cream. Stacy threw her head back as Randy lowered his head and licked the cold cream off of her. "Mmmmm. You taste good Stace." Randy giggled as Stacy shoved his shoulder. "Will you give me the can now?" Stacy asked with a throbbing center.

Randy smirked. No way was he gonna let her have the can now. He was getting seriously turned on. "Take off your pants. Then I'll let you have it." Stacy didn't believe him but did it anyways because she wanted this just as much as he did. So she stood up and slid out of her fleece pants. "Now what?" she asked seductively. Randy's eyes widened as he watched Stacy touch herself.

"Turn around." He said lightly as she did as she was told and turned around. Randy stood up, which was a little difficult, but by now he was a pro. He took a step towards her and pressed his bare chest against her almost bare back. The contact sent chills down Stacy's back. He slowly raised the can up to her shoulder and placed some cream on her smooth skin. He licked it off and started to kiss her neck. Stacy was getting so hot and she didn't know how much more of this foreplay she could take. She closed her eyes as she felt Randy apply more whipped cream to her neck and shoulders. He expertly made little circles with his tongue and quickly undid Stacy's bra.

The lacy material fell onto the tan carpet. Randy then removed her panties, which soon joined the pink bra. Now Stacy was at her most vulnerable. She stood there completely naked with her boyfriend behind her, applying whipped cream all over her body. Randy quickly turned her around and grabbed the back of her thighs with his large hands. He picked her up so that her long legs wrapped around his waist. Randy was strong as hell so he had no problem lifting Stacy up, whether he was injured or not.

She pressed her forehead against his and smiled. They both stared into each other's eyes, mesmerized by how much they loved each other. Randy slowly lead them back to the couch and very seductively laid Stacy underneath of him. She slightly arched her back from her bare skin making contact with the cold leather. She quickly grabbed the can of whipped cream from the table and smiled mischiviously.

"Now you gotta play by _my_ rules Mr. Orton. So first, take off _your_ pants." Stacy continued to smile as Randy removed his shorts from his waist. He was in nothing but his flannel boxers and was curious to see what Stacy was going to do with the cream now that she had it.

She put some on one of her breasts and bit her lip. Randy seductively licked it off and waited for her next move. She repeated the same thing only with her other breast. Stacy's face was laced with pleasure when Randy was done. She then did something that made Randy extremely excited. She positioned the can down towards her center and made a trail all the way up to her neck. Randy dipped his head and licked her center. Stacy gasped and moaned as she felt his warm tongue against her. He ever so slowly made his way up the trail making sure not to miss any of the whipped cream.

He didn't stop at her neck though as he made his way for her lips. She opened her mouth and received his whipped creamed tongue. It was passionate and wild, as both of them collided their tongues in a battle. Randy quickly removed his boxers, exposing himself. Without breaking the kiss, he slid himself into her. Stacy whimpered against his lips as he pumped his long shaft in and out of her faster and harder. Stacy had to break the kiss due to her breathing which was increasing much more rapidly. Indescribable sensations flowed through her body as her boyfriend worked himself like a pro. Every thrust became more intoxicating with pleasure.

She reached up and pulled his head down to hers so that she could taste his delicious lips once more. He worked his tongue around hers, exploring every place known possible. Randy was always known to be a good kisser, and Stacy got to experience his skills whenever she wanted, which made her aware that she was a tad bit spoiled. Randy continued to pump in and out of Stacy's body as he felt himself nearing his satisfied peak. Stacy screamed out in ecstasy as she climaxed along with Randy. He slowly pushed himself in a few more times before he rested his body on hers.

Both were flushed with desire. Randy kissed Stacy's jaw line and made it to her lips. They kissed each other softly, but the silence was soon dispersed when Stacy almost inaudibly whimpered. She played with his hair and placed her hand along his strong buff arm. "Randy?" Stacy asked between kisses.

"Yeah?" Randy answered, still covering her lips with butterfly kisses.

"How's your knee?"

Randy smirked and looked at her beautiful face. "It's fine. Why?"

Stacy looked past him at the stairs and then turned her attention back to him. "I'm feeling a little sticky from all the whipped cream. Can you wash it all off for me?"

Randy's mouth dropped but he smirked his signature smirk. Without even saying anything, he grabbed Stacy and threw her over his shoulder. He stood up and slowly started walking towards the stairs. Stacy laughed as he expertly carried her on his shoulder up the stairs and towards the shower.

**THERE'S MORE TO COME. I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY YET HAHAHA. **


	7. Torrie's Towel Incident

**ENJOY AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

John parked his car in Torrie's driveway and noticed that her parents car was missing, which was always a good sign for John. He smirked as he went up to the front door and knocked. After about thirty seconds he knocked again, but still there was no answer. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. To his surprise, it was unlocked!

So John opened the door and let himself in. "Torrie?" John called throughout the house. She was nowhere to be found. "Torrie?" John called once more as he made his way up the stairs. He distinctively went to Torrie's room, the most familiar room in the house to him. She wasn't there.

"What the hell?" John asked himself. "Her car's out in the driveway, yet she isn't here." John sighed and stood still for a moment. He listened as the sound of water running became audible. He turned around and noticed that it was coming from Torrie's bathroom. The one place he didn't think to look.

He smiled and opened the door quietly. The room was hot and humid, the steamy fog still drifted in the air. John turned to notice that Torrie was washing herself in the shower. He gritted his teeth as all the blood in his body rushed to the area between his legs. He couldn't take it anymore and decided to tell her that he was here.

"Hey baby." He said trying to act calm and casual, but really he was anything but calm and casual. She was turning him on in so many different ways. Ways that no other girl could ever accomplish.

"Oh my god, John. Hey. You scared me for a second. How long have been standing there?" Torrie smiled. She couldn't see his well defined face since the glass was treated so that it would reveal a mirage-like view. She knew that he had probably been standing there for a little while.

"Like ten seconds or so. Getting ready for the party I see." John said as he noticed that her hair was in a bun to keep from getting wet and her outfit was on top of her dresser.

"Yeah, I figured I should take a quick shower before I go. It always makes me feel better." John was completely mesmerized with her movements. He knew the only thing between him and a clear view of her naked body was a piece of skewed glass.

"Mmmm mmm mmm. It makes me feel better too." John said smiling and leaning against the counter.

Torrie giggled and continued to wash her body. "So did you call Jesse and tell him that Stacy, Aly, and Randy are gonna be showing up later?"

John wasn't really paying attention to what she said but he just answered anyways. "Uhh huh." He noticed that Torrie's towel was hung over the top of the glass. He smirked and walked over to the shower. When Torrie had turned around, he snatched the towel and walked back over to the counter.

When Torrie was done, she reached up for her towel, but it wasn't there. She opened her eyes and looked around. "John? Where's my towel?" John didn't answer. Torrie cracked the door open and peered her head out. "John! Give me back my towel!"

John laughed and swung it over his shoulder. "No way. You gotta come get it yourself." Torrie sighed as she was running out of patience. So she slid the door open all the way, making John's eyes bigger and his smile much much wider. Torrie seductively walked over to her boyfriend and stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"Could you help dry me off please?" John thought he was going to lose it. He took the soft white towel and began to dry her off, very very slowly. He dried off her shoulders first, then he made his way down, over her perfect breasts and down her beautiful legs. Torrie was getting off on this too. Even though John was drying her off, he was making her wet again.

When John stood back up, Torrie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was surprising for John, but he deepened it by switching positions with her and making her lean against the counter. He placed his hands on her hips and ran his fingertips all along her smooth skin. Torrie got a chill from his movements and moaned as John worked his tongue against hers masterfully. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, making him squeeze it and caress it. He used his other hand to grab the back of her thigh and lift it so that she half straddled his waist.

"John I really have to get ready." Torrie said as she broke the incredible kiss.

"No. No you don't." he responded as he kissed her once again with even more passion. She whimpered at the sudden contact but kissed back.

She broke the kiss again, knowing that they had to be at Jesse's at 7:00 and it was already 6:35."John. We're gonna be late if I don't start getting ready." Torrie said while giggling as John made butterfly kisses on her neck. "John stop. I'm serious. We don't have enough time."

John quickly took off his shirt and grabbed her other leg so that she was now completely straddling his waist and sitting on the counter. "John." Torrie complained one last time before he pulled down his shorts and positioned himself at her center. He slid into her, making Torrie whimper in approval. He expertly thrusted himself as he kissed her with his soft and luscious lips. The air was still hot and steamy making the moment even more pleasurable.

Torrie moaned and gasped even more, but was soon ready for climax. John could feel her walls contracting around his shaft which made him go absolutely crazy. They both let out a satisfied moan as they climaxed in unison. Torrie placed a soft kiss on John's cheek before resting her head against his forehead.

"Glad you did it?" John asked as he smiled. Torrie giggled and smiled back. "I have to get ready now." John laughed as he knew that she enjoyed that little sexual moment, whether she'd admit it or not. Torrie got down from the counter and walked into her room, with a huge smile plastered on her face.


	8. Party Disaster

"Hey John! Torrie! What's up you two?" Jesse called out as he saw two of his best friends walk in the door.

"Nothing much. How are you man?" John answered as Torrie stood beside him.

"Better now." Jesse laughed as they all headed out to the pool where a lot more people were.

"God there's gotta be at least 200 people here man." John said to Jesse as Torrie went and talked to some of her other friends.

"Yeah I know man, fuck. I hope the cops don't come cause we got like six kegs in the garage." Jesse laughed and so did John. "Speaking of cops, did you bring it?" John pulled a bag halfway out of his pocket and showed it to Jesse.

"Oh fuck ya dude. Wait 'til Grant and Randy get here man." John put it away and looked over at Torrie. "Hey man. I don't know if we should do it tonight. Not here. Not in front of all these people. Especially if Torrie's here."

Jesse sighed. "Dude your such a pussy man. We'll do it where no one will see us duh. We'll go out front or something." Jesse reassured him. John nodded his head and went with Jesse to go and talk to some other friends of theirs.

_40 minutes later_

"Holy shit. There's a lot of people here." Aly said as she tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and got out of Stacy's car.

"There's gotta be like ten kegs in the garage!" Randy said as he looked back at Aly and Stacy.

"I thought Jesse said there was going to be like only a hundred or something. The cops are def going to come now." Stacy thought as she entered the party.

"Hey bitches!" Torrie and another one of their friends, Lindsey, shouted as they ran up to Aly and Stacy and hugged them. "Randy! You're here!" Torrie shouted as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Torrie. Where's John and Jesse?"

"They're running around getting wasted I'm sure." Torrie said as they all laughed. "They're prob out back."

"Thanks. I'll catch you girls in few okay?" Randy said before crutching his way back to the pool.

"Bye." They all said as they each got themselves a beer.

Randy crutched his way to the pool and saw John, Jesse, and Grant. Grant was the boyfriend of Aly who was one of Torrie and Stacy's best friends. "Yo Randy!" they all shouted as everyone huddled around Randy to hug him. "How are you man? You want a beer to take the pain away?" They all laughed as Randy looked around.

"Yeah I'll take a beer." He said as he took one from Grant who offered him one. "So um…John did you bring it?"

John nodded his head and all the guys laughed. "You guys wanna do it now or wait 'til later?"

"Let's just do it later." Jesse said. "Cause I wanna get wasted first!"

About two hours went by and the party was still going strong. It was about 10:30 and everyone was pretty much drunk. People were dancing and swimming and chilling with loud music. It was an awesome party.

"Yo Randy, we're gonna go and…" John told him as Randy was standing right next to Stacy. "Alright man." Randy looked at Stacy. "Hey Stace. I'm gonna go in the garage real quick okay? I'll be back."

"Okay." Stacy said a little suspiciously. But she continued to dance with her friends and have a good time.

"Dude over here!" Jesse called to Randy. All the guys were standing behind a car. So Randy crutched on over as fast as he could.

"You ready man?" Grant asked as he lit the blunt.

"Give it here." Randy said as he took a few drags. "Dude this is some powerful shit." They all laughed as one by one, they began to get high.

Torrie looked around for her boyfriend and he was nowhere to be found. "Hey Stace. Have you seen John? It's been like a whole half hour and I haven't seen him." She began scanning through the crowd of people but didn't see him.

"Nah. I haven't seen Randy either. The last time I saw them, Randy said they'd be out in the garage."

"Let's go find them." Aly suggested as they all went out into the garage and looked for their boyfriends. None of them were there.

"Jeff! Have you seen John or Randy anywhere?" Stacy asked as she made her way over to one of the kegs.

"Yeah um…" He squinted his eyes off into the distance. Stacy looked where he was looking and spotted them. She saw what they were doing and started fuming inside. "Oh shit, I wasn't suppose to tell you. Whoops." Jeff said as he was extremely drunk.

"Did you find them Stace?" Torrie asked as she saw Stacy's facial expression.

"They're right over there Tor. They're fucking getting high right there!" Stacy shouted as she pointed her finger at all of them.

Torrie and Aly gasped as they saw all of their boyfriends smoking behind a grey truck. Infuriated they all briskly walked to the where they were.

"John! What the fuck is this?!" Torrie screamed as all the guys stood there bewildered.

"Torrie look I can explain." John pleaded and tried to grab Torrie's arm but she pulled away.

"Get the hell away from me John!" Torrie shouted as she stepped back.

"Randy you asshole! How the hell could you be smoking weed right out in the fucking street!" Stacy screamed as she shoved Randy's shoulder.

"Stace. Hold on now. Ouch that hurt." Randy said fumbling his words a little bit from being so high. Stacy stood there confused and angry. She knew that Randy had smoked a few times before, but not like this. Not in front of hundreds of people, in the middle of the street, and especially when she was around. He had let her down. He seemed like a whole new person to her now.

"Aly don't walk away, please baby. Don't" Grant pleaded as Aly didn't say anything and just walked away. Torrie and Stacy joined her as they got their purses and left in Stacy's car.

"Fuck man! I knew we shouldn't have done it tonight! Damn it!" John yelled as he watched the white mustang pull away. "Now what the fuck are we going to do?"

"Let's just finish up the party and we'll deal with it in the morning okay guys." Jesse suggested as they all waited until their high had semi-subsided before reentering the party.

**SORRY THAT I MADE THEM SEEM LIKE DRUGGIES. BUT IT LEADS INTO SOME PRETTY GOOD ASS DRAMA SO…DON'T WORRY IT'LL GET BETTER. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. John's Apology

**I KNOW THIS STORY'S MOSTLY ABOUT RANDY AND STACY BUT…I DECIDED TO THROW SOME JOHN AND TORRIE IN THERE TOO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

It was the day after the party and John was feeling just horrible after what had happened. He had let Torrie down and looked like an ass in front of everyone. But he decided to be a man and talk to Torrie about it. He had called her six times already and every time she wouldn't answer.

"Come on Torrie. Pick up." John said out loud. He was driving over to Torrie's house whether she liked it or not. He pulled up and to his luck once again, her parent's car wasn't there. 'Thank God I don't have to deal with that too.' He thought to himself as he knocked on her door.

After a few more hard and repetitive knocks, Torrie answered the door. She gasped and took a step back. "John. I don't want to see you right now." She began to close the door but he wouldn't let her.

"No. Torrie…I need to talk to you right now." He said as he made his way inside her house.

"John I can't do this right now. Just please leave." Torrie asked as she looked down at the ground and folded her arms.

"Torrie." John said lifting her chin up with his finger. "Please just hear me out." Torrie pursed her lips together and looked up at him. "Fine. Let's discuss it in my room." Torrie turned on her heel and started walking up the stairs, with John following close behind.

When they entered the room, neither one sat down. It was an awkward silence for a little while before John decided to speak up. "First of all, I want to say that I am truly sorry Torrie. What I did was stupid and immature and…not fair to you. I was only thinking about myself and I got carried away."

Torrie stood there with the same facial expression throughout his whole apology. "John! You shouldn't have been smoking in the first place! Weed is illegal! You know that right?!"

"Well yeah I know it's illegal but…"

"And you knew that more than likely the cops were gonna be coming since there were a ton of people there! God John." Torrie said as she looked out her window and shook her head.

"Torrie. I'm sorry okay? I know I hurt your feelings and I disrespected you. But it's not like you didn't know that I've smoked before."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you'd be so stupid as to smoke in the middle of the street, at a party, and when you still have to play on the football team. They have drug tests John and you're not gonna pass them! Did you think about that?!" She had had enough and was just fed up.

John hated to see her like this so he walked over to her. "Listen, Torrie. I am so, so, sorry that I did this to you. And I know that I've become a shitty boyfriend and…I'm a screw up but…you know that I love you so much. I would never purposely hurt you. Please forgive me." John pleaded as he placed his hand on her hip.

Torrie turned around to face him and removed his hand from her hip. "What I can't believe is that not even 24 hours ago, everything was fine. We even had sex right in there before the party!" Torrie shouted as she pointed in the direction of her bathroom.

John looked down at the floor, then back up at Torrie. "Please…please…forgive me Tor. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." He stepped closer to her and placed his hand back on her hip. She still wouldn't look at him as John played with the hem of her shirt. "Lift up your arms." He whispered right next to her ear. Torrie hesitated but raised her arms. John slid off her shirt to expose a red bra. He fatherly touched her breasts and admired her beauty. Her hair was in a ponytail, with the right amount of makeup on and her short white shorts hugged her ass so nicely.

Torrie still wouldn't look at him, but John continued. He started to place small soft kisses on her neck, and then slowly made a trail towards her face. Torrie still tried to ignore him, but she was finding it to be harder then she thought. He made his way towards her mouth. "You're so beautiful Torrie." He faintly whispered as he continued to try to get her to kiss back. But she wasn't. She kept turning her head and wouldn't even look at him. John wouldn't give up though as he placed more soft kisses around her mouth. Torrie closed her eyes and couldn't resist any longer. She lightly kissed back and then stopped for a second. But John wouldn't let her stop as he placed another kiss on her lips which Torrie couldn't possibly refuse. Ever so slowly, they kissed as if it was their first time.

It was one of the most sensual and passionate kisses either of them had ever received. John grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss, while Torrie ran her hands up and down his strong muscular arms. But the moment was shortly ended as Torrie pulled back.

"I can't do this John………I need to think about all of this." She said as she put on a saddened face. John looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. 'She still hasn't forgiven me.' He put his arms down to his sides and gritted his teeth.

"You don't love me, do you?" John asked sharply as Torrie was a bit taken back by his statement.

"John, how can you say that? You know I love you." That hurt her to hear that he thought she didn't love him. It was just hard for her to forgive him so quickly.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have such a hard time forgiving me. Yes, I messed up but fuck Torrie! I'm only fucking human! I make fucking mistakes and I'm owning up to them right now! So fucking forgive me right now so I don't have a fucking melt down!" John yelled as he backed away from Torrie.

She looked at him angry and heartbroken. He was acting like an asshole and she wasn't gonna take it. "I can't just forgive you like that John! I don't care how pissed you are! Just leave and let me think about all of this before I decide if I'm gonna forgive you or not okay?!" She yelled with a serious face that John had only seen on rare occasions.

"Fuck Torrie! Just fucking forgive me so we can end this shit!" John yelled back. The adrenaline was getting the better of him.

"No!" She shouted back, her face turning a pale shade of red. John furrowed his brows and briskly walked over to her, stopping mere inches away from her body.

"Torrie please just forgive me!" John said but was soon meet with a sharp pain that spread on the surface of his cheek. He turned back around to face Torrie. She had slapped him, and slapped him hard. Her face was serious but her eyes told a different story. He could tell that she regretted slapping him, but he didn't say anything. Her face now changed, going from pissed off to almost crying. John swallowed hard as he turned around and started heading for the door, with a red handprint marking his face.

"Wait." Torrie said, but barely above a whisper. John turned around and looked at her with saddened eyes. He had felt bad for yelling at her, and knew that he deserved the slap. He was actually doing a better job at making her not forgive him rather than trying to accomplish the complete opposite.

Torrie stood there for a second, her eyes contently focused on the ground. "Come here." She said without looking up at him. John let go of the doorknob and walked over to her. She was still clad in her red bra and shorts which John couldn't help but notice. She still looked hot even tough they were right in the middle of a fight.

Torrie looked up from the ground and right into his eyes. A moment passed as silence filled the air and both stared into each other's eyes. They focused on one another's faces, remembering why they were together in the first place. They both loved each other so much and didn't want to be fighting like this.

"John. Please just hold me." Torrie said slightly tearing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. John leaned down and held her in his big arms. He rested his head on her bare shoulder and softly kissed her neck. He could feel the cool tears falling from her smooth face onto his neck and shirt. He held her tighter as her body softly shook in his arms from crying.

"John. I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear between sobs. "I forgive you…just please don't go. Please don't go." John really realized for the first time, it really truly hit him, that he loved this girl with everything inside of him. He moved his mouth so that it was right against her ear and whispered, "I love you Torrie…I love you with all of my heart."

Torrie softly smiled and pulled back, looking directly into his blue eyes that she fell in love with the first time she saw them. She leaned her forehead against his, and closed her eyes. "Kiss me." She whispered as John positioned his lips on top of hers and kissed her. Her luscious lips parted when John inserted his warm tongue in her mouth. Torrie licked his tongue with hers as they shared a truly romantic kiss.

She delicately started to push John down onto her bed as she rested on top of him. He stroked her leg up and down with his fingers and cupped her ass with his other hand. He snaked his fingers around the waistband of her shorts and pulled the soft material down her legs. Torrie lay on top of John in a matching red bra and panties. She soon grabbed one of his hands and began to rub her center with it, slowly but roughly. John smirked against her lips as they continued their passionate kiss. He began to rub her himself as she turned her attention to his white Hurley t-shirt. She slipped her hands underneath and rubbed his buff muscular chest. John rubbed her a little faster now, making her whimper. The noise vibrations against his lips sent chills all over his body, which Torrie felt as she rubbed his chest. He expertly worked his hand against her as she whimpered more and came.

John playfully flipped them over so he now rested on top of her. He supported himself on his elbows as he pulled her bra straps off her shoulders, kissing from her neck to along her collarbone. But before he could remove her bra to reveal her voluptuous breasts, Torrie undid his belt and pulled down his zipper. She rubbed his shaft in her hand, easily recognizing that he was hard. John moaned and closed his eyes, resting his head on her collarbone. He moaned again when she started sucking and licking on his ear.

He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly unlatched her bra and immediately began sucking on her hardened nipples. Torrie threw her head back as she gasped at the feel of his warm tongue against her breasts. He pushed his shorts farther down his legs as he climbed directly on top of her. He forcefully shoved his cock into her and thrusted. Torrie cried out in pleasure as she felt waves of desire flow through her entire body. "Oh John." She managed to whimper as he continued his pace. They both moaned as they felt a powerful orgasm arriving. "John!" Torrie screamed as he pumped even faster sending both of them over the edge.

Their love-making soon came to an end as he pumped a few more times before coming to rest by her side. Torrie stroked John's face with her thumb and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He looked right back at her, examining her angelic face and beautiful features. He grabbed her leg and pulled it towards him so that it rested on his. She inched her body closer to his and rested in his warm embrace.

"I love you." Torrie said, playing with his short brown hair.

John smiled and looked into her gorgeous green eyes. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANK YOU**


	10. Randy's Apology

It had been three days since the party and Randy had yet to get in touch with Stacy. There were only a few days left for Thanksgiving break and he didn't want to spend them without her. He had called her six times already and she still wasn't answering her phone. He was becoming quite worried and wanted to get to see her so that he could apologize to her face to face. But it seemed that that was never gonna happen.

"God, Stace. Answer your phone." Randy said angrily as he got her voice message once again. He sighed and took a deep breath as he heard the beep sound. "Stace…it's me. I really really need to talk to you but…it seems that you've decided that you don't like picking up your phone anymore so…umm……I wanted to apologize to you in person but it's sounding like I'm just gonna have to do it right now… (Large sigh)…Stace, I am so sorry for what I did but…I know that the smoking thing is not the main reason why you're mad at me. I know that you're mad at me cause I let you down and I apologize greatly for that. I did something stupid and it could have cost me something great, which it seems to have already done, and I wasn't being responsible or thinking about how it might affect you. I'm really sorry Stace and…I hope you forgive me………I love you. Bye." And with that, Randy hung up his phone and stared at the ceiling of his room as he lay on his bed.

'Should I go over to her house? Or should I just wait until breaks over?' Randy contemplated between the two and decided to call one of his good friends, and one of Stacy's best friends, Aly, to see what he should do. He opened his phone back up and called her.

"Hello?" Aly spoke on the other line.

"Hey Aly. It's Randy."

"Hey Randy. What's going on?" Aly asked, even though she sort of knew what he was calling about, Stacy.

"Umm. It seems that Stacy doesn't really want to talk to me right now so umm…I was wondering if I should go over to her house and see her or if I should wait 'til breaks over to do that. What do you think?"

Aly knew that Stacy was still mad at Randy, she had just told her about an hour ago. But Aly also knew that Stacy was home and that her parents were at some banquet thing so…it would be perfect for them to work out their problems. "Well, I think you should just go over to her house. I mean…it's just better when you work everything out face to face you know?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But are her parents home? Cause I don't really want to run into them right now." Randy ran his hand through his hair frustratingly.

"Nah, they're at some banquet thing until later on tonight so…it would be a perfect opportunity for you guys."

"Alright sweet, well thanks for the help Aly and umm…listen, I just want to apologize for Saturday. I didn't mean for it to get outta hand. I'm sorry." Randy said.

"It's okay Randy. I forgive you. Grant explained the whole thing so…we're good." Aly reassured him.

"Alright cool. Well, I guess I'll see you later then. I'll prob be over at Grant's sometime soon so…I'll see you there?"

"Yeah. Sounds good Randy." Aly responded.

"Okay cool. Later." Randy said as Aly said goodbye and hung up. Randy looked back up at his ceiling and began to brainstorm on how he was going to apologize to Stacy. He took a deep breath and got up from his bed.

He put on backwards a white Hurley hat and some Hurley board shorts cause he was going to go swimming at Grant's later on for a party. He decided not to wear a shirt cause it was such a nice day out and let's face it, he had a smokin' hot bod. His knee was doing much better than anticipated and wasn't as severely injured as previously thought. He could walk on it now, his cast was off, but he still remained with a tight bandage wrap on it. It was sore and still badly swollen, but Randy was tough and only showed pain by limping once in a while.

So he grabbed his keys and hopped in his black truck as he made his way over to Stacy's.

_10 minutes later_

Randy arrived and parked his truck in the driveway. He left his cell phone in the car to make sure that nobody was going to interrupt this intense and assuring serious moment. He walked up to her door with the sound of his Hollister flip flops smacking the cement. He knocked on the door but nobody answered. He turned the handle and opened the door. "Stace? You in here?"

He closed the door and walked around. She had a huge ass house which made the search for her even harder. He walked towards the back of the house, figuring she might be in the kitchen or something. But when he got in there, nobody was to be found. "Stace?" Still no answer.

He walked into the living room, still no Stacy. Just as he was about to give up, he spotted her outside. Randy couldn't catch his breath. He was in complete and utter shock. His heart started racing as he got butterflies in his stomach. He even got a slight chill. His mouth dropped and his eyes grew big.

There stood Stacy in a sexy white bikini next to the pool. Her wavy, slightly curled hair was up in a messy bun and her beautifully applied makeup and evenly tanned skin made Randy want to do her right then and there. He had never imagined that someone could be this beautiful. She slowly dipped her foot in the pool to test the temperature, and by the slight smile on her face, it seemed pretty nice.

Randy could barely think, let alone move. He was absolutely mesmerized. And to tell you the truth, he was a bit intimidated. He felt like he was a young kid again, getting all nervous before he would ask out the hottest girl in school. He was definitely going to have to shape up if he wanted to go out there and apologize to her. So he cleared his throat and opened the door slowly.

He looked around at the pool, which was huge. It had rocks and boulders around it with a waterfall, and a big ass hot tub and palm trees. Stacy was definitely rich, and her father sure loved to show it. But hey, they lived close to L.A. so why wouldn't he? Randy closed the door and began to walk on over to where Stacy was.

"Hey Stace." Randy said as Stacy turned around shocked and surprised.

"Randy. What are you doing here?" she asked disappointedly, without her classic smile on her face.

"I umm…" Randy was still staring at Stacy's beautiful body. He couldn't help it. "Wanted to apologize to you Stace."

Stacy looked away and then looked back at him. "You wanted to apologize to me?"

"Yeah Stace. I thought I owed you an explanation."

"And it took you three days to come up with one?" Randy's heart sank. He was crushed. Although it was a harsh statement, Randy knew that he more than deserved it.

Right as those words left her lips, Stacy regretted saying them. She saw how badly it had hurt Randy and she wanted to take it back, but she couldn't.

Randy stood there for a moment, unsure of what he should say. He looked at the ground and then back up at Stacy. He stared into her gorgeous brown eyes and spoke. "Stace. From the bottom of my heart, I apologize for what I did and how…I wasn't thinking clearly when making that decision. I feel like an idiot, and I feel like I've completely let you down…….and now I've finally come to realize why you broke up with me sophomore year…….and that's cause….I only thought about myself and never you….I regret it and I wish I could turn back time but I can't. Please forgive me Stace."

Stacy stood there with her arms crossed. He had practically just spilled his heart out to her and she didn't know how to react exactly. She was touched and moved by what he said but then again, she was still slightly angry. Mixed emotions were running at an all time high as she looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"I'll just see you later at Grant's tonight." She said turning away from him.

Randy stood there confused and hurt. He had really screwed up bad and was running out of ways to get her back. But he tried one more trick up his sleeve which usually always seemed to work. He placed his hand on her hip and turned her chin towards him. He ever so slowly kissed her on the lips and she hesitantly kissed back. It was slow but passionate. Stacy broke the kiss but looked back up at him.

Randy looked at her with a saddened face. He needed her but, she seemed to not need him. With his heart crushed, he mustered to say three little words to her before he left. "I love you." And with that, he turned on his heel and slowly left with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Stacy so badly wanted to race after him and kiss him again or call out his name and make him come back to her. She began to tear, not wanting him to leave. She needed him, whether he knew it or not.

"Randy, wait." She called as he was about to go out the wooden gate. He turned around, glancing at her beautiful body. The butterflies he had felt previously had not left him as she made her way over to him. She stopped about two feet away from him and looked at him with heavy tears in her eyes. "I need you Randy. I need you more than anything." Randy moved closer to her and caressed her cheek.

"Don't cry Stace. It doesn't suit you." Randy said as Stacy shyly smiled her pearly white smile which made Randy almost have a heart-attack.

"I love you too Randy." She said as she collided her lips with his. Randy smirked against her lips and had a great idea. He suddenly broke the kiss, leaned down, and threw Stacy over his shoulder. Stacy screamed and started to laugh.

"Randy! Put me down! Put me down! Randy!" She screamed as he threw her into the pool. Randy laughed uncontrollably as Stacy made her way to the surface. She had a smile on her face but it was a pouty smile. "Randy Orton!" She giggled as she extended her arm to him. "Help me out." Randy leaned down to grab her hand when she grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Now she was the one laughing uncontrollably.

He came back up and laughed. "Stace. You soaked my hat." He complained as Stacy giggled and pushed his head down under the water. She laughed even harder now as she attempted to swim to the other end, with Randy chasing her not far behind.


	11. Before the Party

A few weeks passed by and Christmas was right around the corner. Even though it was the winter time, there wasn't any snow or frigid temperatures that went along with it since L.A. doesn't get much of a winter. People would still, however, put up lights and decorations, just to get in the mood.

Everyone was into the holidays, especially the students at Jefferson High School. People were glad that they were finally gonna get a well deserved break and that a ton of parties were gonna go down too. Randy and John's friend, Kyle, was having a huge bash at his place tonight. Then, after his party, the annual New Year's Eve party was going to be at Grant's place.

"Man, I'm so stoked for Kyle's party. That's gonna be fuckin' awesome." Randy said to John who was sitting on the beach next to him. They had just got done surfing, after about only being in the water for a half hour. The water was just a little too cold, even if they did have wetsuits on.

"Yeah I know man. God, I can't wait. There'll be a ton of alcohol and some girls. Damn." John said staring into the horizon.

"Dude, you're such a duschbag. You know you won't do anything with those girls anyways." Randy said shaking his head.

John laughed and smiled. "Yeah I know." He smirked a little bit. "I don't need to. I already got one of the hottest girls in the world so…can't complain bout that."

Randy played with the sand near his leg and looked into the ocean. "We are pretty damn lucky though man. What are the chances that both of us would be going out with Stacy and Torrie, you know? I mean, remember back in like 2nd grade when we would put glue in their backpacks and shit. God we were trouble."

John laughed and remembered those days. "Yeah, that was funny. We like lived in the principle's office."

"Those were the days man." Randy said as he took a deep breath. "And to think, now we're seniors in high school. I never thought this day would come. It's gonna be our last Christmas together John." Randy said, fake crying and sniffling.

"That's so fuckin' gay dude." John said laughing as Randy laughed along too.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without Stacy though man. It's gonna suck big time."

John sighed. "I know. Torrie's my everything. I just can't believe it's almost over."

Randy looked down at the ground and smirked. "Yo, you never told me how you and Torrie made up bout the whole weed thing. All you told me was that it was a _mutual_ thing."

John laughed and stood up. "Dude. I think you already know."

Randy laughed and stood up too. "Nah I don't." He was trying to act stupid.

"You really want to know? Well, we talked for a little while, then gave up the talking, and started fucking. There you go." John said smiling.

Randy laughed some more as they picked up their boards and walked towards Randy's truck.

"Oh and by the way, you never told me bout you and Stacy. I think it's fair if I know." John said trying to hold onto the board underneath his arm.

"Well, let me just tell you first that I almost had a heart-attack when I saw her that day. I mean, fuck man, she was looking so damn fine. I wanted to fuck her right then and there bro. Her ass was so nice and uhh…heaven. Anyways but we talked for like a minute, then we ended up in the pool, then we had sex in the pool so…it was a great day." Randy said as him and John laughed.

"Dude is that a boner?' John asked as he pointed to Randy's wetsuit.

"Fuck you man." Randy said back laughing as he looked down, making sure he didn't have one.

"Oh shit." John pronounced as he looked at the clock in Randy's truck.

"What?"

"I gotta get back to my house in like 15. I'm supposed to help my old man fix up our Camero." John began to dry off his head with a towel.

"Alright. I actually gotta go back and start building a new shelf thing for my basement. I've been putting it off, but I need to get it done so…I'll drive fast." Randy said as they turned on the radio and headed for their houses.

_Around 1:00 pm_

"Hey Randy. It's Stace. Umm…I was wondering if I could pop over for a little bit. I umm…need to talk to you bout Kyle's party and such so…I'm gonna come by in like 20 minutes. Alright bye." Stacy said as she left a message on his voicemail.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the temperature was great. Although a little chillier than before, it was still hot. A typical California day.

She was wearing a short denim skirt with a cute red and white striped Abercrombie rugby shirt. Her wavy and slightly curled blonde hair was in a ponytail and she sported a new pair of Ugg boots. Her eyeliner and mascara applied perfectly to her face, even though it was hidden behind her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses.

She drove up to Randy's house in her white Mustang and got out. She rang the doorbell and Mr. Orton answered.

"Hey Stacy. How are you?" Bob Orton asked as he let Stacy in.

Stacy always loved Randy's dad. He was so friendly and was really funny sometimes. "I'm good Mr. Orton, how are you?"

"Just fine thank you. Umm Randy is in the back working on some shelf thing for the basement. That boy's always up to something." They both slightly laughed as Stacy thanked him and made her way to the back yard.

She stepped out the back door and made her way around the pool. Randy was hammering some pieces of wood together as Stacy noticed what he was wearing. He had a pair of baggy jeans on with a tool belt loosely strapped around his waist and had on backwards a white and black DC hat. And Stacy's most favorite thing about his outfit was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. His sexy abs and his natural tan made her want to scream.

"Randy!" Stacy yelled due to the loud banging noise from the hammer.

Randy turned around and felt butterflies in his stomach. '_God she is hot._' "Hey babe. What are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged his girlfriend.

"I left you a message on your phone. I told you I was coming over."

Randy reached in his pocket, searching for his phone. "Hmm. Where's my phone?" he asked himself as he looked around for it. He finally spotted it on one of the benches he was using. "Oh. My bad Stace."

Stacy giggled as he grabbed his phone.

"So what was your message about?" he asked tracing a line on a piece of wood with his pencil.

"I needed to ask you a few questions about Kyle's." Stacy said with her purse suspended over her shoulder.

"Okay. Shoot." He answered back as he made another line on the wood.

"Umm first of all, me and Aly need to know when you and Grant are bringing over the drinks cause we're heading over to Kyle's around six to help decorate and stuff and Brad can't deliver all the ice 'til around seven thirty or so..." Stacy said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, umm…I think we we're planning on coming over around like seven or something. The party doesn't start 'til like eight right?" he asked still focusing on his lines.

"Yeah sometime around then. So I think that'll work out fine. Umm and one more thing. Is John setting up all the speakers and stuff outside for the music or what? Cause I don't think anyone else can do it."

"Yeah he told me he was." Randy said as he made his final line.

"Okay cool." Stacy spoke, sounding like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"So what are you doing until then?" Randy asked as he scanned over her sexy outfit.

Stacy lifted up her sunglasses and rested them on her head. "I have to go over to Torrie's and then we're gonna go over to Aly's so…what are you gonna do?" she asked, stepping closer towards him.

"Finish up this shelf thing. My mom won't get off my back about it…but umm, I already went surfing this morning so…I don't know." Randy responded. "Me and Grant will probably cruise into town or something. Check out some new boards."

Stacy placed her hand on his chest. "You think you'll run into Pete while you're down there?" she asked, as Randy placed his hands on her hips.

"Man, that guy's such a stupid ass who starts shit for no reason. He's just trouble." Randy said shaking his head.

"Mmm hmm. Like _you_ are trouble." Stacy said smiling and giggling. She was right though. Randy was always known to be a bad boy.

"Come on." He said smirking. "You know you like it though." He whispered in her ear.

Stacy smiled and pushed him back a little, still within his grasp however. "So what if I like it? Don't think that I like you being bad _all_ the time."

Randy smirked again and started snaking his fingers up her skirt. "Randy!" she giggled as she swatted away his hand. "What if your parents are looking?"

"They don't care." He said laughing.

"Well, I care." She said still slightly laughing. "I gotta go okay?" she said as she stepped closer to him.

"Uhhh. Alright. I'll see you later tonight k?" he said as he placed his hands back on her hips.

"Alright." Stacy said back as she placed her lips on his. What was originally suppose to be a short sweet kiss, soon turned into a little bit deeper and longer kiss as Randy worked his lips magically.

After about a minute or so, they broke the kiss and smiled. "Bye Randy." Stacy said as she began to walk away.

"Don't think that this is over." Randy said as Stacy turned around still walking and smiled. Randy smirked and continued with his work as he placed a nail on the wood and began hammering.


	12. A Special Christmas Gift

**Okay, so I know it's February but I've been kinda busy lately so here's a chapter for Christmas time k? Please keep R&R. Thanx**

After everyone had gotten sobered up from Kyle's kick ass party, people were leaving to go to their relative's to celebrate Christmas. John was leaving to go to northern California to visit with his mom's side and Torrie was leaving to visit with her dad's family in Idaho. Grant and Aly had already left as well, which left Randy and Stacy still at home.

"Stace." Randy complained through the speaker of his cell phone.

"Randy. Stop being such a baby. I'll be back in four days okay?" Stacy said as she was packing her suitcase while holding her phone between her ear and shoulder. "It's at least not five right?"

Randy shook his head. "Yeah but…"

"Randy." Stacy cut him off. "Just cause you can't have sex for four days, doesn't mean you're gonna die."

Randy bit his lip just thinking about her killer body. The way she ran her hands through her hair, the way she swiveled her hips when she walked, how she would arch her back when he would suck on her…

"Randy? Are you there?" Stacy asked as Randy snapped out of his daydream.

"Umm yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking bout something." He smirked still envisioning her.

"Alright well, I want to see you one last time before I leave so…um...can you come over here tonight? My parents won't be home 'til late so…it's perfect." Stacy touched the back of her neck, waiting for his reply.

"Uh yeah. Sounds good babe. I'll be around at like…eight thirty okay?"

"Sounds good to me." She said seductively. "Can't wait."

"Neither can I." Randy said as he felt his shaft throb.

"Alright see you later stud." She said giggling.

"Later." Randy said as he hung up his phone and sat back in his desk chair. He took a deep breath and examined the ceiling, with the common butterflies invading his stomach once again.

_8:40 pm_

Randy pulled up to her house in his black truck and turned off the engine. But he didn't get out immediately. He sat in his seat for a minute or so, thinking about how this was going to be the last time he'd see her for a little while. He was already beginning to miss her and she wasn't even gone yet. He smirked to himself and opened the door.

He stepped out in a pair of white Billabong board shorts, a navy blue Hurley shirt, dark gray Hollister flip flops and of course, a dark gray DC hat. He strolled up to the front door and rang the bell. He waited a little while, looking over the expensive neighborhood. He couldn't help but notice how perfect everybody's houses were. Their palm trees and shrubs were all green and luscious and their houses were humungous and well kept.

As Randy continued to look over the neighborhood, his phone suddenly rang. It read 'STACY'.

"Hello?" he answered a little confused.

"Randy. The front door's open. Just make your way up to my room." She seductively said as she hung up.

Randy smirked and was curious as to see what was going on. So he opened the door and walked in. He made his way up the stairs and to her room. He opened the door and entered.

"Stace. You in her…" he stopped everything he was doing. His jaw dropped down to the floor and his eyes grew wide. A small smile crept onto his face as he closed the door and sat down in the chair she directed him to sit in. He couldn't even speak. His knees felt week as his stomach felt light.

Her long legs were brilliantly displayed by a pair of black heels that covered all the way up to her knees. Her perfect round ass was barely covered by the pair of red and black lace panties she sported along with a matching bra. Her hair was slightly wavy and her eyeliner and mascara displayed her beautiful brown eyes expertly.

She walked over to him, slowly but confident. Her smooth tan legs found themselves straddled around his waist as she dipped her head next to his ear. "Merry Christmas Randy." She whispered, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Do you want me?" she asked as she placed a kiss on his cheek, her mouth still hovering close to his ear.

Randy closed his eyes and almost evilly smirked. He grabbed the back of her thighs and sat her down on his lap. Stacy looked at his face, surprised from his sudden movement. Her mouth was slightly ajar with a barely visible smile. She looked back at him with a lustful, excited, and anxious look. She read the expression in his eyes. He was hungry for her body.

Almost like she was making the first move in a game, Stacy took her hands off of his shoulders and played with the bottom hem of his shirt. She looked quickly back into his eyes which hadn't left hers for a second. He could tell that she was curious as to what he would do next, which sent chills down his spine. Her mouth was still ajar, her slight smile was still plastered, but the thrill of this game was becoming more present. She ever so slowly ran the palms of her hands under his shirt, over his chiseled abs and chest.

She peered into his eyes once again. His blue eyes were more like a soft amber now, due to the candles that lit up the room. She slowly ran her fingers back down to his abs and grabbed the hem of his shirt. She inched it calmly up above his abs and up to his chest. Randy lifted up his arms as she took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. His smooth tan skin glowed perfectly in the candle light.

A few seconds after his shirt fell to the carpet, Randy grabbed the back of Stacy's thighs, making her gasp as he roughly brought her center even closer to his. She began to pant as her breasts touched his bare chest and her lips were an inch from his. He teased her as his feather like fingers worked their way towards the back of her bra. Her arms still rested on his buff shoulders as he quickly and roughly unlatched the lacy material. Still covering her breast due to their chests being against one another, Randy pushed her back just enough so that he could remove the unwanted bra. He threw it to the ground as Stacy panted a little faster.

He pulled her back towards him quickly, her breasts once again meeting his chest. She placed her hands on his cheeks and slowly moved them to his hat. She grazed her fingers through his short brown hair as she removed his backwards cap. The contact between the hat and floor was the only audible sound in the room besides the rapid beating of both their hearts and Stacy's brief panting.

Randy lightly moved the blonde wavy hair that was covering her collarbone and moved her hair so that it rested on her other shoulder and collarbone. He angelically placed a kiss on her neck, stroking her skin with his lips. Stacy whimpered and closed her eyes, pleasuring the feeling. He traveled across her shoulder and up her neck, moving down to just above her breast.

He stopped and met his eyes with hers. He leaned his mouth up to her ear, kissing and sucking her lobe. "Stand up." He whispered. She did as she was told as she stood up in front of him, clad in nothing but a pair of lacy black and red panties. The cold consumed her body but was short lived as Randy's voice pierced the chilly atmosphere. "Turn around." Stacy hesitantly turned around, her back towards him. She waited eagerly for his next move.

Stacy heard him pull down his pants and throw them to the side. Her center immediately began to throb knowing that he was completely naked behind her. He kissed her lower back, still sitting in the chair. Stacy ran her hand through her blonde hair and bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Randy snaked his fingers around her panties and ripped them down her long legs. His roughness made Stacy whimper as she bit her lip even harder. He loved it when she made pleasure filled noises.

He ran his eyes over her naked body. Her black heels still covered her calves but he didn't care. Her body was calling to him and the butterflies in his stomach were still fluttering. His breath had quickened and he gritted his teeth trying desperately not to lose it at that moment. "Look at me." He whispered.

She turned around and stared at his naked body. She looked at his manhood which was large and hard, which made her even hotter. He grabbed her hand and led her to straddle his waist. She sat down on his lap, leaning her forehead against his. He closed his eyes and cupped her ass in his hands. He again brought her closer to him, allowing his shaft to rub against her labia, which made Stacy gasp.

Randy positioned his lips in front of hers, and brushed up against them. She couldn't take it any longer as she inserted her tongue into his mouth. He gladly accepted and worked his own against hers. But he pulled back when he was about to enter because he wanted to hear her moan uncontrollably when he did so. He kissed and sucked on her neck as he entered her center. Stacy expectedly moaned and threw her head back with pleasure. When he was completely in, she held him tightly, making slight claw marks on his back with her nails. He expertly thrusted himself inside of her, over and over again. Each time allowing a rush of pleasure to consume his body. Stacy panted and whimpered as her walls contracted around him. She maneuvered her hips against his with ease while kissing his cheek. Her peak was nearing quickly as she moaned again and again. "Randy." She managed to get out between breaths. Both were close to climaxing as they stared into each other's eyes one last time as Stacy moaned and whimpered loudly when she reached her peak. Randy moved in and out as fast as he could as they climaxed in unison and slowly started their descent from their intoxicating, satisfied, and pleasurable high.

Stacy held onto Randy for a few minutes, catching her breath. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly as he kissed her neck and shoulder. His warm lips smothered her soft tan skin which made her smile. She closed her eyes and cherished the moment, smelling the cologne that had still clung to his body threw their sexual workout. He ran his fingers up and down her back, not wanting it to end.

Stacy opened her eyes and looked at the clock in her room. "It's 9:30 Randy. My parents are gonna be home soon." Randy took a deep breath and just continued to kiss her shoulder. "Randy." Stacy giggled as she tried to sit back up to look at his face, but he wouldn't let her as he continued to lick and suck on her neck. "Randy, stop." She giggled again, this time he let her lean back.

She placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. He smiled and looked at her dark brown eyes. "I really wish you didn't have to go." He said, his smile fading away.

"Me too." She said looking away. Her face had turned sad too. "But I don't have a choice. You know that."

Randy nodded his head and softly smiled. "God…you are so beautiful Stacy. I know I don't tell you that enough but…you are so gorgeous."

Stacy's heart melted when those words left his lips. She joyfully smiled and leaned her lips down to his. He quickly closed the gap between them and parted her lips with his tongue. She whimpered against his lips, allowing the extremely pleasant feeling to envelope her. After a few minutes they broke apart. "Alright, you gotta get outta here Randy, or my dad's gonna kick your ass." She said laughing.

"Okay, okay." He said back laughing. He aloud Stacy to get up off of him as he put his shorts and hat back on and slipped back into his flip flops. He grabbed his shirt but then looked over at Stacy. "You cold?" he asked smirking, staring at her naked body.

"A little." She responded, looking over his body.

He handed her his shirt. "Here, put this on."

She smiled and put it on. It still smelled of his cologne which made her enjoy it even more. "But don't you need it. I mean, I have plenty of shirts."

Randy smirked and shook his head. "Nah. Just keep it. I have more. Consider it a present, which reminds me..." He reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a long thin velvet box. "Merry Christmas Stace." he said as he handed it to her.

"Ahh Randy." she said sweetly. She took the box from his hand and opened it. There, rested a beautiful sparkling necklace, encrusted with white diamonds. "Oh my god! Randy! It's beautiful!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Not as beautiful as you." Randy responded smirking. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Stacy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was passionate and intoxicating, making both want to go for round two of their sexual escapades. But Stacy broke the kiss and looked into his eyes which were still amber colored from the candles.

"Thank you so much Randy. I love it but...I love _you _more." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"I love you too." He said as they hugged again and gave each other a few more quick kisses. "I'll call you when I get there okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." He said as he kissed her one last time. "Alright. I'll see you Stace."

"Kay." She said as he opened the door and walked out. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone okay?" she said giggling.

He turned around when he was at the stairs. "I won't. I promise." He smirked and left.

She ran to the front window in her parent's room and watched him as he got in his truck and drove off. Sadness rushed over her as she went back to her room and waited for her parents to get back.

_9:47 pm_

"Stacy! We're back!" her mother shouted up the stairs.

Stacy came down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her parents. "Hey you two. How was the party?"

"It was alright. The usual. Got to see some people I haven't seen in a while." Her father answered.

"Oh cool. Well that's good." She said, sitting down on the stool at her breakfast bar.

"Did you finish packing sweetie?" her mother asked as she looked over her daughter's attire.

"Yeah I did." Stacy responded, wondering why her mother was looking at her oddly. "What?"

"Stacy, where did you get that shirt?" she asked as she pointed to the navy blue Hurley shirt she wore along with short white fleece shorts.

Stacy didn't really know what to say. "Ummm….Randy let me have it. He gave it to me a while ago." Her heart was beating a little faster. She looked over at her dad, who was wondering too.

"Oh, well that was nice of him." Her mother said as she got a glass of water. Her father agreed and read over an article in a magazine he was holding.

'Wow that was a close call.' Stacy said to herself, half smiling.

_At Randy's house_

"Hey son." Bob Orton called to his son as Randy walked through the door.

"Hey dad. What's going on?" he asked as he walked into the living room. "Hey mom." He greeted her as he spotted her sitting on the couch next to his father.

"Hi darling. How was Stacy? Was it hard saying goodbye? Did she like her present?" she asked all at once.

"Umm yeah it was hard but I'll get over it. And yeah she did like her present. She loved it actually." Randy said starting to head back towards the stairs.

"Oh my god, Randy." His mother said as he turned back around.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Honey, what happened to your back? You have claw marks on you. And where's your shirt?" She spoke with wide eyes.

Randy looked at his dad, who was shaking his head and knew exactly what the claw marks were from. Randy just looked back at his mother and said, "Well, I was playing with Stacy's dog and he jumped on my back and sort of clawed me. No big deal though. It doesn't hurt. And my shirt got trashed so I threw it away." He said trying to cover it up.

He looked back at his father who was sort of smirking and laughing inside. "Oh gosh. Alright well be careful next time okay? We don't want to have to end up back at the hospital for some dumb reason." Elaine said as she focused on the TV show.

"Alright. I will mom." Randy responded, looking at his dad one more time. Bob just slightly nodded his head and smiled, letting Randy know that he wouldn't tell his mother about what _really_ happened.

"Night you guys."

"Good night." His parents said as Randy made his way up the stairs smirking and shaking his head.

**Okay so what did you think? Please let me know. I'm trying to make a Valentine's Day chapter but I don't know if I'll have enough time. And should I make it about Randy/Stacy or John/Torrie? Idk but please let me know okay? Thank you sooooo much!**


	13. When Cupid Strikes

It was the middle of January

"So what are you gonna do with Stacy tonight?" Grant asked Randy as they both walked to Randy's black truck, which was parked in the school parking lot.

"Well first, I'm gonna take her out to dinner at that new Italian restaurant, Russo's. So that should be cool, and then I'm gonna bring her back to my place…get her in a small bikini, chill in the pool for a little, hop on in the hot tub and…you know." Randy said laughing and raising an eyebrow.

Grant laughed and slightly pushed Randy. "Damn man! You've been planning this out for weeks haven't you?"

Randy just continued to laugh as he got out his car keys and opened his truck. "So what are you and Aly doing tonight? Something similar to mine?" Grant smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, not really." He said totally sarcastic. "Actually yeah, except I'm taking her to a different restaurant and we're not banging in a hot tub…we're gonna have a pleasure filled night somewhere else. And I'm not gonna tell you where so…you'll jus have to leave that up to your imagination." He said laughing along with Randy.

"Whatever man. Whatever. All I know is, this is gonna be the best fucking Valentine's Day I've ever had." Randy chuckled once again as he started up his truck and headed to Grant's house to drop him off.

_Later that night_

He turned off the lights of his truck as he stepped out and made his way to her front door. He stood there calm and cool, yet so jittery and anxious. He knew she was gonna be looking amazing, that's why he was fidgety. No matter how many times he saw her, no matter how many times he kissed her, no matter how long they both spent time with each other, he always was nervous around her. Whether he showed it or not was another thing.

He rang the doorbell and waited. He stood in front of her door in a light green button-down shirt with a pair of khaki shorts. He wanted to be a little dressy but not so much as to not look casual. His ears perked up as he heard the sound of her voice from the other side of the door. It opened, allowing him to overlook her more than appetizing attire.

Her blond hair was slightly curled and wavy, resting on her shoulders. Her faded yellow Abercrombie polo matched perfectly with her short white skirt, enabling her practically naked long legs to tease him.

"Hey Randy." She smiled, swinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Hey Stace. Wow, you look incredible." He responded, nearly incapable of opening his mouth.

"Aww thanks Randy." She said giving him a hug.

"Are you ready?" he asked, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Yep." She smiled as they headed down the driveway to his parked truck.

_After Dinner_

"So are you up for a little night swimming?" Randy asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Stacy smirked and followed Randy into his house. "Yeah, sounds good. Let me just go and change into my bikini." She had brought a bikini in her purse, knowing full well that she might be needing it for tonight. So she ran into the bathroom and changed.

Randy walked into his backyard and turned on the lights. His neighbors were too far away to see anything, and by now, he was an expert on hiding his 'night swimming' endeavors from anyone. He turned on the jacuzzi and felt the temperature of the pool. It was just right.

He smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt, took off his shorts, and changed into his charcoal colored board shorts that he had grabbed from his laundry room while walking through the house. He turned on some music from his outdoor speaker system, which consisted mostly of soft rock. Along with the music he had arranged champagne next to the hot tub in an ice bucket with flowers and candles all around. It was absolutely romantic. Before Stacy was about to come out, he quickly turned off the lights, admitting the candles to brighten the pool.

He dove in, wanting to feel the perfect temperature of the water envelope him. He came to the surface and wiped away the droplets from his eyes as he peered over to the sliding glass door. There she stood. Her slightly curled and wavy hair let down to rest on her back and shoulders, her black bikini scarcely covering her desirable features, and the look she gave him was engaging and lustful. She made her way to the pool, stopping right at the edge.

Without words, she gently entered the pool, walking slowly down the submerged steps. Randy stood there in the middle of the pool, numb and mesmerized. The things she could do to him. His heart raced as his mind boggled with anticipation. This girl right in front of him was here to pleasure _him._ Not anyone else. She _wanted _to be with him. She _loved _him. His mind began to take over, filling him with thoughts of them sharing so many wonderful memories together. He began to reflect on their past and how their lives were intertwined on that one night that he had taken this girl's virginity. He had had sex with this girl on numerous occasions but yet every single time they would do it again, a new fire would spark inside of him.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as she spoke softly. "Randy, it's beautiful out here."

He smiled. Slowly, almost inhumanly slowly, he moved over to her. When he reached the spot she was at, he grabbed her hand. "I have some champagne over there. Do you wanna…" he gestured with his hand as he led her into the hot tub which was attached to the pool.

They both sat down in the hot water, adjusting their bodies to the sudden temperature change. Randy poured the delicious alcohol into two expensive champagne glasses, handing one to Stacy. He looked deep into her eyes and examined her delicate face in the perfect candle light. "Um…before we drink this, I would like to say something to you Stace."

Stacy smiled and awaited what he was going to say. Randy swallowed hard, still staring back into her eyes. "Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you Stacy, I have been deeply…deeply...in love with you. I don't know what it is you do to me but I find myself thinking about you every second of the day. During class, in my dreams, in the shower…" he said smiling and laughing a little. "Every time I'm around you, I can feel butterflies in my stomach. You just have this…this grasp on me that no other girl has ever had on me before. And honestly I don't think any other girl could ever do what you do to me Stace……….I love you with all my heart and…I just wanted to let you know how special you are to me."

Tears developed in her eyes. Her voice became mute as she went to speak. Her heart felt as if it was pulsating through her chest. "I don't even know what to say."

Randy smiled and clanked his glass with hers. "You don't have to say anything." He said giggling and smiling, allowing both of them to sip the bubbly champagne from the glasses.

Stacy placed her glass on the ledge of the hot tub and moved closer to Randy. "I might not know what to say, but I at least know what I can do." She spoke lightly as she slowly positioned her lips in front of his. But before she made contact with his lips, she quickly straddled his lap. Randy smirked his signature smirk and began rubbing his hands up and down her long legs. Her facial expression of sensuality and lust excited him, leaving a bit of curiosity and eagerness in the back of his mind.

She quickly reached around her back and undid her top as the black bikini floated by on the hot water's surface. Randy traced over her perfect body with his gentle blue eyes, absorbing all of her goddess like features. Stacy placed her hand on his cheek and lifted his face back up so he met her gaze. A moment passed as the two stared deep into each other's eyes. It was as if an outside force was keeping them from connecting their lips together. "Randy?" Stacy spoke, almost as if crying. "Yeah?" She paused for another moment longer. "Why does this seem different from all the other times?" she whispered, pressing her breasts up against his chest and her forehead against his. He didn't have a legitimate answer. To tell you the truth, he felt what she was feeling but had no explanation. Why did it feel different?

"Is different a good or bad thing?" he asked. Her heart was telling her that it felt good. Her body was telling her that it felt good. But her mind wasn't telling her anything. She decided that she should follow her heart, which is the only true deciding factor in love.

She almost hesitantly brushed her soft lips against his. Randy almost lost it as he deepened the kiss by inserting his tongue into her mouth. He worked his lips like a pro as he soon trailed off down over her chin, slowly down her neck, and stopped right at the one spot she went crazy for. He sucked and licked the area between where her shoulder met her neck and just a little bit towards her back. He could tell that she was getting off on this by not only the brief whimpering leaving her lips but the soft jolt of her center rubbing up against his own. He massaged one of her breasts in his firm hand causing Stacy to throw her head back for a moment. She kissed the top of his head and played with his short brown hair with her fingers.

Randy delicately lowered his hand down her body and submerged it to rest at her bikini bottoms. He slipped his hand under the dark fabric and began to expertly rub her sensitive center. Stacy again whimpered and rested her head on top of his, closing her eyes. As he continued to make little circles on her smooth tan skinned neck with his tongue, he inserted two fingers inside of her. Stacy gasped at the sudden entrance. He worked them faster and faster, making Stacy try to find a new way to not cry out pleasure filled screams. She squinted her eyes shut as hard as she could when she finally came, still letting out a satisfied moan.

Randy pulled his fingers back out and kissed her on the lips once again. Without breaking the kiss, he stood both of them up in the hot tub. He slid her bottoms off of her legs and tossed them out of the pool, along with his own charcoal colored board shorts. They both stood naked in each other's arms, which was short lived as Randy picked Stacy up and sat her on the ledge. Even though it was a bit chilly out of the hot tub, Stacy didn't want him to stop.

He bent down and swung her long legs over his shoulders. Before she even had time to breath, he ducked his head and began to orally pleasure her. Loud gasps and whimpers soon left her lips as he played with her center. Raking her fingers through his hair, she again tried to distract herself from screaming. He did things to her that were indescribable, especially when it came to sex. He always pleasured her no matter what, whether it was a quick or an hours on end session. Currents of intoxicating feelings rushed through her body as he continued to suck on her center. She was about to orgasm again as she moaned uncontrollably, arching her back from making contact with the cold cement.

Randy pulled back and looked up into her doe brown eyes, lightly kissing the inside of her knee. Stacy climbed back into the hot tub and pushed him down so he sat on the submerged seat. He waited for her to do something, anything. She seductively walked through the steamy water towards him, a sensual sex-craved face calling to him. She straddled his lap with her long smooth legs and rested her center against his. Her arms found themselves wrapped around his neck and her lips met his in a soft kiss. He immediately cupped the back of her ass and positioned himself, allowing him to slide in her easily.

His manhood was significantly bigger than the previous two fingers he had used inside of her, but they fit like a lock and key. Stacy whimpered again and again as he thrust himself deeper and harder inside of her. The water began to splash up on the sides as they moved their hips simultaneously. Stacy ran her hand through her blonde wavy hair as she was about to come. Randy felt it too as his powerful pleasure filled orgasm hit like a tidal wave. He moaned along with her as they climaxed together.

After a few more thrusts, Randy held Stacy in his arms. He gave her butterfly kisses along her neck as they tried to control their racing heartbeats. Stacy traced the outline of his muscles on his chest and arms, watching him settle his breathing below her. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to better calm her nerves. "I love you so much Randy." Stacy whispered. Randy smiled and gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you too."

He poured some more champagne into their glasses and they enjoyed the rest of the night looking up at the stars, resting in each other's embrace, knowing that this was going to be the last Valentine's Day they would share together.


	14. Here Comes Trouble

**I love lacrosse so…I decided to add it into a few chapters. Hope you like it. Please review.**

Spring had just arrived in Jefferson, meaning that lacrosse season was beginning. And everyone within 100 miles of Jefferson High School knew about the incredible record of championships that had been accomplished in the last decade. Many players had been given full rides to colleges and universities for lacrosse and it was probably the most popular sport at Jefferson High, even over football.

This season their roster was stacked with impressive and extremely talented players, of course including Randy(captain), John, Jesse, and Grant(co-captain). Randy had received many scholarships for lacrosse, but refused a lot of them because he thought that he would get a better deal if he went for football. But now that he missed out on that chance, he was looking forward to the season and hopefully winning a championship as a senior captain.

"So when's your first game?" Stacy asked as she laid down on Randy's bed, watching him change out of his lacrosse jersey and into a grey Volcom shirt.

"Um I think Friday night. You gonna go?" he asked turning around to face her.

Stacy smiled and nodded. "Of course. But don't think that I'm going to come and just watch _you. _Cause let's just face it. You just don't know how to play." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Randy smirked and walked over to the bed. "Oh you think I can't play do you?"

Stacy giggled and laid back on his bed, shaking her head. "You can't play even on your best day."

"Is that right?" he said smiling. "Well how's this for playing?" he said as he quickly climbed on top of her and started tickling her.

"No! Randy!" Stacy shouted as she laughed while trying to escape. "Don't Randy!"

Randy laughed as he continued to tickle her. What first began to be tickling, soon turned into playful wrestling as Stacy escaped his grasp and switched positions so she was on top of him. She giggled as he tossed her back over onto her back.

"Ooh nice try Stace. But not good enough." Randy said arrogantly, holding her wrists down above her head.

"Well, now that you proved me wrong, what are you gonna do about it?" she asked.

Randy smiled and lowered his lips towards hers, running his hand slowly up her leg.

_The Next Day at School_

"So Stace, I heard something a little disturbing this morning while I was talking to Julie." Torrie said to her friend as she leaned up against the locker next to Stacy's.

"What?" Stacy slightly laughed as she grabbed a book from her locker and placed it in her book bag.

"A certain ex of yours still likes you." Torrie said, hoping to get a good reaction from her best friend.

Stacy furrowed her brows and squinted her eyes. "Who?" she asked sharply.

"Justin."

Stacy rolled her eyes and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. How did Julie find this out?"

"She said that he told her that he did." Torrie responded. "I knew he wasn't completely over you. And I _have_ been noticing that he's been looking at you a lot more in math class lately."

Justin Thompson was a cute basketball player who had gone out with Stacy junior year. He was the last guy she was with before Randy. He wasn't too good of friends with Randy but then again they didn't really have a problem with each other either. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and was pretty well built. A lot of girls thought he was cute but his cocky attitude didn't get him very far. But he was still a nice guy, just without the arrogance.

"Who else knows about this?" Stacy asked disappointed. This was not the way she wanted to start off her morning.

"Um, Aly, Me, Julie, Lisa, Ryan(Justin's friend), Scott(Justin's friend), and well of course…You." Torrie listed off.

"Oh my god. Ugh. I can't believe this." Stacy grunted as she placed her hand on the back of her neck.

"I can't wait to see Randy's reaction when he finds out about it." Torrie said sarcastically as she looked at Stacy.

"Yeah neither can I." Stacy said shaking her head. "Oh well. He doesn't have a chance anyways. I'm already taken." She said smiling as Torrie giggled along with her.

"So what are you gonna do during math class? I mean you usually talk to him, and wouldn't it be a little awkward if you just completely ignored him?" Torrie asked.

Stacy thought about it for a second and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll just talk to him. There's no harm in that. Besides, I don't like him like that anymore anyways. I'm in love with Randy so he's just gonna have to deal with it." Stacy answered as her and Torrie started heading down the hallway to their first class.

_2__nd__ Period_

"Yo Randy." John whispered to his best friend.

"What man?" Randy asked as Ms. Wilson had her back to the class.

"Did you hear bout Justin Thompson?"

"No. What's up with him?" Randy asked, getting a bad feeling in his stomach just thinking about him.

John looked back up to the front of the class and made sure Ms. Wilson wasn't looking. "Turns out the stupid ass likes Stacy again."

Randy sneered and rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. What a stupid ass." John said slightly laughing.

Randy briefly laughed along until Ms. Wilson turned back around and called out Randy's name.

"Randy? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" her chalk still held tightly in her palm.

"Nah, nothing." Randy responded sitting back in his desk. "Nothing at all."

"Good. Cause next time I catch you two talking, I'm sending you both up to the principal's office. And I'm sure you're both quite used to that." Ms. Wilson said as she fake smiled and turned her attention back to the blackboard.

Randy and John looked back at one another and tried to hold in their laughs. Randy shook his head and began to think about Justin Thompson. He began to envision the sight of him and Stacy holding hands in the hallways and flirting it up at her locker. The way they would kiss when they'd go their separate ways to class and the thought of them doing things together behind closed doors made him cringe. Those memories were still fresh in his mind, eating away at him, thinking that they had been rid of long ago.

He gripped his pencil even harder, almost breaking it in his palm. This was certainly not a good thing in Randy's mind, not a good thing at all.

_6__th__ period_

Randy walked into Mr. Donaldson's history class, knowing full well that he'd have to bring this recent issue up with Stacy. The bell had already rang as he opened the door to the class.

"Five minutes Orton. Not good." Mr. Donaldson said as he looked at his watch, not even looking at Randy. He knew him all too well.

Randy ignored his comment and took a seat, staring at Stacy. He was clearly disturbed by the whole Justin thing, but was distracted for a brief moment as he looked at how sexy Stacy was. She had her hair in a ponytail with the right amount of eyeliner on, a green Hollister tee, a short jean skirt, and flip flops.

"I need to talk to you." Stacy said as soon as he sat down.

"About Justin?" Randy answered, leaving a shocked face on Stacy. 'How did he know?' she thought to herself.

"Um yeah."

"Alright. But not right now cause I'm afraid Donaldson will give both of us detentions if he catches us talking over him."

Stacy smiled. "Actually he'd just give _you_ a detention. He loves me, remember?"

Randy shook his head and laughed. She was definitely right. "Psh. Whatever."

_After class_

"So what did you hear?" Stacy first asked Randy as they walked down the hall together.

"Just that he liked you again. Nothin else." Randy said holding her hand and placing his other hand in the pocket of his khaki shorts.

"Okay well…from what Torrie said, he's been telling all of his friends like Scott and Ryan about how he likes me again and…Julie was the one who told Torrie all of this by the way." Stacy said, looking at Randy.

"Typical she would know." Randy responded. Julie was always known to be one of the school's biggest gossips.

"And that he's liked me for like the last two weeks or something so…and it's weird cause I only talk to him sometimes in math. It's not like we even have full conversations." She giggled along with Randy.

"What a queer. He just needs to get laid, that's all." Randy said laughing a little bit.

"You're probably right." Stacy laughed along. But in the back of her head, her mind started to drift to thoughts of her and Justin. She remembered the fun times they used to have together. But she tried to shake those memories out of her head when she kissed Randy as they went their separates ways to their classes.

**A little competition at hand for Randy? Please R&R**


	15. How You Have Changed

I love lacrosse so…I decided to make a few chapters bout it

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Lol. I know you want to.**

_Lacrosse Practice_

"So Randy. What are you gonna do bout Justin dude?" Grant asked as he shot the ball into the net.

"Dude, I don't know. He bugs the shit outta me, but he hasn't done anything yet so…I guess I won't beat the shit outta him." He said laughing along with Grant.

"I don't think he's stupid enough to mess with you man. Not only will he have to mess with _you_, but like me, John, Jesse, Kyle, and well…practically the rest of the school." They laughed again as Randy shot the ball into the net.

"Wow, nice shot man. You better be this good when we play Palmdale tomorrow night." Grant said as they went to get their lacrosse balls in the back of the net.

"I think I can manage." Randy humorously said.

"Alright boys! Gather 'round!" Coach Foster yelled as Randy and Grant ran over towards the rest of their team.

_Game Night: Jefferson vs. Palmdale_

"Stacy!" Aly yelled as she stood up from the stands to get Stacy's attention.

Stacy walked up the stadium bleachers to get a seat next to Aly, Torrie, Katie, Troy, Kyle, and Jeff. It was completely packed. It seemed like the entire county had showed up. Everyone was wearing green and yellow, which were Jefferson's colors.

The varsity team was already on the field doing their warm up. Stacy spotted Randy on the field, looking sexy in his white home jersey. He was number 12, which was Stacy's favorite number. "Go Randy!" she yelled as loud as she could, but it wasn't loud enough due to all the talking and loud murmurs of the fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please give it up for your varsity lacrosse Cougars!" the announcer said over the speakers as the fans went crazy. "Introducing the starting line up…." The announcer continued with the list of names. "A senior, John Cena!" the crowd cheered loudly. "A senior and the co-captain of the team, Grant Featherston." Everyone cheered as they stomped their feet on the stands. "And finally…the senior captain of the team, Randy Orton!" Cougar fans screamed as he made his way to the middle of the field to stand with his team.

"Yeah Randy! Kick some Palmdale ass!" Troy and Kyle yelled, making the people around them laugh a little.

"Go Randy!" Stacy yelled as well.

_Second Half of the Game_

The Cougars were down 13-15. The team was tired but they knew they couldn't give up. The whistle blew as the Cougars won the draw. They quickly moved it to the offensive zone, settling the ball and waiting for an opportunity to strike. John had the ball and passed it to Randy. Randy quickly and aggressively made a dodge move on his defender and shot. The ball went right past the goalie's shoulder, racking another point onto the Cougar's side of the scoreboard. The crowd went insane as everyone checked the time on the clock. There was still four minutes left, leaving plenty of time for the Cougars to score again.

"This is the fifth goal of the game for captain, Randy Orton!" the announcer said as the fans cheered for Randy. Stacy smiled as her and Torrie looked down at their boyfriends from the stands. They were extremely nervous like the rest of the stadium, eagerly awaiting another Jefferson goal.

Again the whistle blew, allowing the Cougars to win the draw for the second time. Grant cradled the ball all the way down the field, made a quick move and shot it, getting another quick and easy goal.

"Woooo! Yeah Grant!" Aly screamed for her boyfriend. Now they just needed one more goal to win.

The black and white striped referee placed the whistle in his mouth. As soon as he blew it, both guys taking the draw practically tackled each other for the ball. The Lions got the ball as one of the red jersey players ran down to the Cougars defensive end. As soon as he attempted to pass the ball to his teammate, Jesse intercepted the ball and ran it down the field. He quickly passed the ball to Grant who continued to cradle as he waited for the offense to set up.

Grant passed the ball to Randy. Randy tried to make a move to his left but his defender slashed him hard with his stick. Randy backed out as he waited for another opportunity. He passed the ball to John as Randy made a sharp cut towards the goal. John almost instantly passed the ball back to Randy. Randy jumped up and in midair, caught the ball and shot.

"Score!" the announcer shouted as the Cougar fans went absolutely insane.

"Holy shit! That's the coolest thing I've fuckin ever seen in my entire life!" Kyle shouted as he cheered along with his friends.

"Yeah Randy!" Stacy, Aly, Katie, and Torrie shouted.

The game soon ended shortly after, allowing the Cougars to win their first game 16-15.

_In the parking lot_

"Wow that was a great game." Jeff said as they all waited for John, Grant, and Randy.

"I know. Damn. I haven't been that excited since…" Aly said.

"Since…you last had sex with Grant?" Troy finished her sentence causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up!" Aly laughed as she punched Troy in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he said still laughing.

"Serves you right."

By this time John and Grant had made their way out to where everyone was.

"Nice game guys." Jeff said as they pounded fists with everyone. "Are you guys ready to party?"

John and Grant laughed. "Yeah man. Let's go."

"Where's Randy?" Torrie asked, noticing that the star player hadn't come out yet.

"He's still in there. But he said that we should just go and he'll meet us there in a little bit." Grant said as he hugged Aly.

"Sounds good to me." Troy said as he looked at Stacy. "Stace are you gonna come or are you gonna wait for him?"

Stacy smiled. "You guys go on, I'll wait for him."

"Are you sure?" Katie asked her friend.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Stacy laughed as everyone said their goodbyes and headed for the party.

Stacy stood in the parking lot, next to Randy's truck. There was a huge traffic jam due to everyone trying to leave at the same time. Stacy just stood there and waited for her boyfriend to come out. All of a sudden, a certain someone walked over to her.

"Hey Stace." Justin said as he stopped right in front of Stacy.

"Hey Justin. What'd you think of the game?" she asked, not really wanting to talk to him, but then again not wanting him to leave.

"It was pretty damn good. Randy kicked some serious ass out there." He commented as they both slightly laughed, causing a mutual awkward moment between them. Stacy could tell that he didn't really want to compliment Randy but since he was a nice he guy he kind of felt like he had to.

"He sure did." Stacy said smiling, looking over at the doors to the school where Randy was suppose to exit from.

"Listen Stace…" Justin began to say as Stacy turned back to face him.

"I know that _you _probably know by now since, I guess the entire school does…um….that I can't seem to get over you." He said getting closer to Stacy. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately and…I don't think it was right that we broke up."

Stacy didn't really know what to say. 'Was he really gonna bring this up right now?' "Look Justin…" she began to say not wanting to talk about it right at that moment.

But before she could continue her sentence, Justin closed the gap between them and kissed her. Stacy was completely surprised. She tried to push him away but he held her tightly. She couldn't get away as she slowly began to stop fighting back.

Randy had just stepped out of the school doors as he looked over to where he parked. His mouth dropped as a horrible feeling became present in the pit of his stomach. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, hurting his jaw from the extreme pressure. His heart raced as a mix of anger and sadness crept over him. Anger got the better of him as he briskly walked over to his truck.

"Yo Justin!" Randy yelled angrily.

Justin took his lips off of Stacy's and looked over towards the angry voice. His eyes grew extremely wide as fear consumed him. "Oh shit." He said under his breath. He couldn't run cause he would look like a coward, but then again he knew if he stayed he'd get his face beat in.

He quickly let go of Stacy and ran for his car. "Justin!" Randy yelled as he dropped his lacrosse bag and stick and chased after Justin.

"Randy don't!" Stacy screamed but Randy had Justin locked in as his target.

"You fuckin prick!" Randy yelled as everyone was now watching Randy chase after Justin. It didn't take long for Randy to catch up to him as he grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him down on the ground. He began to punch him in the face, one after the other.

"No! Randy!" Stacy screamed running over to where the two men were fighting.

Justin threw a punch and hit Randy right in the mouth, causing a stream of blood to leave his lip. Randy gritted his teeth even harder and continued to throw punches at Justin, landing most of them with ease. A group of older men came over and tried to get the two apart. Although they struggled, they managed to get Randy off of Justin.

Justin's face was completely swollen and his nose was bleeding real badly. "You fuckin asshole!" Justin shouted at Randy as two men restrained him. Everyone in the parking lot was practically gathered round to see the brutal fight.

Randy didn't even say anything. He just stood there as three guys held him back. His chest heaved in and out as he was trying to regulate his breathing. Randy looked over at Stacy with saddened eyes. Tears began to form but he couldn't show them. Not in front of all these people. He still had that aching in his stomach, making him feel like he was going to get sick.

He just shook his head as Stacy stood there, shocked and scared. The three men let him go as he walked back towards his car.

"Yeah. Fuck you Orton!" Justin yelled trying to get the last words in from the fight, thinking that he had won. But clearly by the looks of him, he was the loser.

"Randy, wait!" Stacy yelled as she tried to catch up with her boyfriend. "You don't understand, it was an accident. I didn't even…"

"Are you fucking kidding me Stacy?!" Randy yelled as he grabbed his bag and stick that he had dropped. "An accident? Oh very creative Stace. Must have taken you a whole lot of time to come up with that one." He said in a harsh tone as he made his way for his truck.

"Randy, please! It wasn't like that and you know it!" she retaliated as sadness crept over her. Randy opened the door up to his truck, still breathing heavily. His adrenaline was at an all time high right now and thoughts were running through his mind at a rapid speed. The brief moment that he saw them kissing kept repeating over and over and over again in his head. It felt like a hundred knives had been stabbed through his heart. He had never experienced this feeling before.

"Then how come, when I came walking out of those doors…it looked like you had no problem allowing that piece of shit to shove his tongue down your throat?!" Randy yelled again, delivering a hard blow to Stacy.

Stacy stood there on the verge of crying. She didn't have any words. She felt so guilty due to the fact that she had indeed tried to fight it, but when that came to a loss, she gave in with no objections. She felt guilty for when he initially started talking to her and yet she didn't want him to leave. How could she do this to the guy she loved? Why did she suddenly get those feelings when she talked to Justin? Why didn't she fight back when he kissed her?

"That's exactly what I thought Stace. I never thought that I would say this in my entire life, but tonight you've proved me wrong." Randy shook his head with disgust. "You're a fucking slut." He regretted it right as it left his mouth. He hated himself for it but he was angry and confused. He didn't know how else to express it.

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they began to stream down her tan cheeks. "You asshole."

"Get in the truck." He said as he stared back at her with forceful eyes.

Stacy stood there for a second. This was the first time that she had ever recalled being scared of Randy. She contemplated in her head whether or not she should get in. He _was_ her only ride home, and they were supposed to go to a party but…what would he do to her? Never had she had these thoughts go through her head. This was the first time that she had seen him this upset. But she knew he had every right to. She knew he was acting like this because he was heartbroken and that he loved her so deeply.

She swallowed hard and got in the black truck with him. No words were spoken as he drove away from the school parking lot.

_10 minute later_

"Where the hell are you taking me?" she asked as he took a different road that didn't lead to his house, her house, or even the party for that matter.

He didn't answer as he continued to drive. His eyes fixated on the road ahead of him.

He parked the truck in a dirt parking lot, just overlooking the beach. He turned off the engine and sat back in his seat.

Stacy didn't know what to say as she sat there, peering through the window and watching the moon's reflection glisten in the water.

"Why the hell'd you do it Stace?" Randy asked, still not looking at his girlfriend.

"Randy, it wasn't my fault! He came over to me and I talked to him just trying to be a nice person. Then all of a sudden, he got closer to me and kissed me!" she said now staring at him with her doe brown eyes.

"Well then why the hell did you enjoy it Stacy?!" he shouted with an almost crazed look in his eye. She was surprised by his remark and it clearly showed. "Gotcha there huh Stace? Don't think I couldn't see the way you wanted more. I'm usually used to receiving that from you but it looks like he's taken that away from me too."

'What an asshole!' she thought to herself, completely disgusted with him. "Fuck you!" she shouted as she opened the door starting to get out.

But Randy quickly leaned over and grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him, making sure she couldn't get out. "Randy! Let go!" Stacy said as he grabbed her leg and pulled her body so that she lay across the front seats. He maneuvered himself between her legs as she pushed and shoved him. Yet even though she pushed and shoved him, she didn't say anything.

She wrestled with him a little while longer before he aggressively pulled off her Jefferson Cougars t-shirt to reveal her bra. He just as quickly pulled his lacrosse shirt off allowing her to take in his god like features for a brief moment. They both breathed heavily and profusely.

Randy waited for a moment before he continued with this sexual encounter. He told himself that if at any moment she said no or that he could tell that she didn't want it, he'd stop. But he looked into her eyes as she tried to push his much larger body off of hers, they read that she really did want it. Randy ignored her shoves and pushes as he made his way to unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down her long legs. She whimpered beneath him as she tried once again to push him off of her. To his surprise, when he pulled off her pants, there were no panties which turned him on even more. Obviously she was expecting something if she wasn't wearing any, and that's exactly what he was about to give her.

He pushed his lacrosse shorts down his legs to rest at his knees. Stacy couldn't help but focus her eyes between his legs. She gasped as his shaft made contact with her center, watching it rub up against her. She still wasn't gonna give up the fight however, as she placed both her hands on Randy's firm muscular chest and pushed him with all of her might.

"Randy." She grunted as he magically unhooked her bra and ripped it off of her body. With her arms still extended, pushing him away from her, he grew hot from the sight of her body. Her blonde hair was still up in a ponytail, her green and yellow ribbon had still not fallen out of her hair after all of the rough commotion, the thin film of sweat that had built up on her forehead from her fighting with him was slightly present, her perky breasts moving closer and farther away from his chest by her quickly paced breathing. She was unknowingly pulling him closer and closer towards her with just the way she would whimper beneath him.

Randy slowly began pushing more and more of his weight on her, making it much harder for Stacy to keep him off of her. She tried with all of her might, but to no avail, she slid her arms around his neck so as to not get them crushed underneath of him as he just stopped short of colliding his lips with hers.

He had a fire in his eyes which surprised Stacy, turning her on in ways she couldn't describe. Randy suddenly shoved his shaft into her center, causing Stacy to moan and pull his body closer to hers. He moaned as well as her walls contracted and consumed his large shaft. He almost superhumanly pumped himself faster and faster into her body. Waves of pleasure and intoxicating feelings took over them as Stacy whimpered and cried out in ecstasy.

He aggressively grabbed the back of her thighs and moved her center even closer to his, allowing him to shove himself harder into her. She could feel his leg muscles contracting as they slid against her inner thighs. His peak was nearing and he could feel himself getting ready to release. Stacy threw her head back as he pumped faster and faster and faster. "Randy!" she screamed with satisfaction as he took her in and she climaxed.

Loud moans and a few more aggressive thrusts ended their sexual moment. Randy rested his head against her collarbone as Stacy heaved heavily.

A few moments passed as neither one spoke a word. What could you say in this kind of situation? They both didn't speak, resting in the same position, asking themselves the same questions. 'What was that? What did it mean? Was it make-up sex?' But usually with make-up sex, you make-up. Neither one had accomplished that yet.

Randy slowly pulled out of Stacy and pulled up his lacrosse shorts. The tension could be cut with a knife as Stacy forcefully pushed Randy off of her and grabbed her bra. Randy was about to retaliate and say something, but nothing came out. He just stared at her while furrowing his brows, confused and angry. "Take me home Randy." She said as she pulled up her tight jeans and buttoned them.

Randy shook his head and breathed heavily out of his nose. She was pissing him off so badly. Never before had they had sex where after they were finished, they would leave upset at one another. Never. Something was completely out of whack and he needed to find out.

"So what was that?" Randy asked perplexed as Stacy sat there rolling her eyes.

"I don't know Randy, why don't you tell me?" Stacy answered back as she redid her ponytail and got her t-shirt back on.

Randy didn't understand. "Why are you acting like this Stace? Never, not once, have we had sex and then after there was still tension between us."

"Why am _I_ acting like this?" Stacy asked completely stunned. "Are you kidding me? Why are _you_ acting like this? You have sex with me and then you don't even apologize for how you acted earlier? That's completely shocking to me. My old boyfriend, Randy, would have apologized for what he not only did to me but to Justin as well. What happened to him? Where's the old Randy that I'm in love with? It's like you've completely changed tonight. Why?" Stacy asked with her mouth still slightly ajar.

Randy looked down at the foot peddles of the car and then out the front window of the truck, watching the waves in the ocean. He just took a deep breath and stared, leaving Stacy to observe his blank expression.

"And you know what else is shocking to me?...you scared me Randy. Never have I been scared of you, but tonight you changed my mind. That's what hurts me the most. So what the hell is wrong Randy?"

He still stared out of the windshield, not once looking over at her. It seemed as though he didn't hear anything that she had just said.

"Randy, what the hell is wrong with yo…"

"I took fucking ecstasy Stacy! Alright? Happy now?!" he yelled as Stacy's mouth dropped. Randy Orton, a druggy? Sure a slight pot head but a pill popper? Her body turned ice cold as fear for not _herself_ but for _him_ crept over her.

"Randy, why would you do that to yourself?" she asked disappointed, scared, and almost crying.

"None of your fucking business Stace! God, just worry bout your own damn problems." He said turning on the truck.

Stacy shook her head and couldn't believe it. Her surprised, confused, and saddened facial expression became more apparent as she couldn't believe that _her_ boyfriend had turned into this beast. He was a completely different person. He wasn't Randy Orton anymore. Never would he have lashed out at her like this. Never would he just sit there and not even look at her. "When did you take them?"

"Right after the game duh, in the locker room."

"Did the guys (John, Grant, and Jesse) do it too?" she asked shocked.

"Nah, they were a bunch of fucking pussies." Randy said as he laughed a little bit.

Stacy just shook her head and didn't know what else to say. "Take me home."

Randy gritted his teeth and threw the truck in reverse, slowly backing out and driving towards Stacy's house.


	16. In the World?

Torrie drove over to John's house rapidly in her silver BMW

**I decided to throw a little mix into the story. Another chapter about John and Torrie. Enjoy!**

It was the day after the party and Palmdale victory. John tossed another piece of lumber into his garage as he went back to get another piece from the bed of his truck. He and his father were going to make a shed since they had blown off the whole idea for about a year, but Mrs. Cena wouldn't have it anymore. So they decided that tomorrow would be the perfect day. Today, they'd just get all the equipment for the job.

As John was busy arranging the lumber in the garage, a silver BMW pulled up into his driveway. A sexy blond female stepped out of the car. Her blond hair was in two loose braids that rested on her shoulders, a white tank, short khaki shorts, and black Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses.

John turned around when he heard the car door close as he returned to grab another piece of lumber from the truck.

"Busy at work?" his girlfriend asked. She noticed his abs glistening in the sunlight since he only had on a pair of gray board shorts while placing her expensive sunglasses on top of her head.

"Yeah, me and my old man are making a shed so….I went into town today and got some wood. You wanna help?" he asked sarcastically chuckling. The pieces were too large for her to carry anyways.

"I'll pass." She laughed along with him. "So have you decided whether you wanna do this graduation party with me or not?" It was going to be a gathering of all of their high school friends at Torrie's house where they were gonna present a slideshow of all of their high school memories. It was going to be like a last hurrah.

Although John thought it was a great idea, he didn't really feel like helping out. 'Torrie already has enough people to help her out with the party so why does she need me?' he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and sighed. "What would you have me do anyways?"

"Well, you'd help me with the slideshow that's what." She giggled. "It's gonna take a real long time and you're the only one that would be generous enough to help me with it. Will you help me? Please?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Tor." John said walking by her and placing another piece of lumber in the garage.

"Come on John. Please? I'll do most of the work. I just need someone else to help." Torrie begged as she watched him walk back to the truck. John stopped right in front of her, quirking his mouth so as to show that he was contemplating on helping her or not. Torrie rubbed her hands softly over his muscular chest and shoulders. "Please?" she asked with the innocent baby face. "I can't do this without you."

John smirked. He always loved the pleading eyes and baby face she gave him whenever she desperately needed him for something. "Maybe…maybe I'll help you out."

Torrie's pearly white smile crept onto her beautiful face. "Really?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Yeah." John said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I promise. You'll be the happiest guy in the world." She seductively said as she placed her hand on his chest and sweetly kissed him. John smiled against her luscious lip-glossy lips and placed his hands on her hips.

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Cena had made their way out of the front door, talking about something when all of a sudden Mrs. Cena almost inaudibly gasped. It wasn't a gasp of disgust but just a mere shock.

John and Torrie still heard the gasp as they unwantingly unlocked their lips. Torrie embarrassingly wiped her lips from the smudged lip gloss and put on a smile. John's eyes grew a little wider but he wasn't too embarrassed.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cena." She spoke, not knowing what else to say.

"Hello Torrie. How are you?" they both asked smiling back at her. They both loved Torrie. They thought she was unbelievably beautiful, intelligent, trustworthy, honest….the list could go no and on. John even sometimes joked around about how they loved _her_ more than _him_.

"I'm good. We were just discussing the arrangements for the graduation party I'm hosting in a month or so." Torrie responded.

"Yeah. Um…its gonna be a lotta fun." John chimed in, trying to break the awkward moment.

"Oh I'm sure it is." Mrs. Cena agreed. "Why back in my old high school days we used to…."

"Mom can we please not go down memory lane right now?" John asked as they all slightly laughed.

"Of course dear." She chuckled. "Well, we'll just be in the backyard, prepping for the shed okay?"

"Okay Mom. See ya." John waved goodbye to them.

"Alright well, goodbye Torrie. I'm sure we'll see you in the near future right?" Mrs. Cena asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course." Torrie responded back.

"Okay. See you guys." Mr. and Mrs. Cena said as they headed for the backyard.

"God they're so embarrassing." John grunted as he held Torrie back in his arms.

"No they're not." Torrie pushed his shoulder lightly. "They're like the coolest parents in our school." John shook his head and smiled, observing her perfect face. "What?"

John smirked and cupped her ass with his large hands. "You know how you said I'll be the luckiest guy in the world if I helped you?"

"Yeah. And?" Torrie pried as she had an intrigued and curious face.

"I want you to prove it to me right now." John said.

Torrie's face now read complete and utter surprise. "What? We can't have sex right now. Your parents are two feet away from us and we're in the middle of your driveway!" She stated as her eyes grew wider.

"I don't care. We'll go down in my basement or something. I just want sex real bad right now and I think since I'm helping you big time, that you owe that to me." John said quickly as his heart started racing.

"What?! John, another time okay? It's too risky. Plus I didn't come over here to have sex with you anyways. I actually have to meet Katie in town in like…a half hour." She denied him again, although with an inquiring mind, felt the same rush that he was feeling.

"Too bad." John simply said as he kneeled down and tossed Torrie over his shoulder.

"John!" Torrie giggled as she kicked in the air. "Put me down!"

But John didn't care as he carried her into his house and down the basement stairs. He walked them into his movie theater room and closed the door.

"John!" she yelled. He placed her down on the couch and climbed on top of her. "John!" she complained but still giggling. He was really making her hot now as she could feel herself getting wet from just the way his lustful eyes bored into hers. A yelp of shock left her lips as he lifted her white tank over her head, along with her strapless bra. Her center began to uncontrollably throb when he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He dipped his head and began to suck on her neck and shoulders.

Torrie couldn't help but toss her head back from the pleasure as John made his way to her perky breasts. He licked and sucked on her hardened nipples, receiving light whimpers and enjoying filled gasps. He quickly undid her khaki shorts and ran them down her smooth tan legs. His eyes grew hungry as he peered down her body, to her most vulnerable spot. He glanced seductively back up to Torrie's face as he crept down her body and submersed his head to her wet center.

Torrie moaned and whimpered loudly as he licked and sucked on her. He worked his tongue like a pro, playing with her clit. She was soon ready to have a brief climax as a small wave of ecstasy passed trough her body. John smiled as he worked his way back up to her face. He soon released himself from his gray board shorts and aligned himself with her. He roughly kissed her as he slowly inserted his manhood into her. Torrie broke the kiss with a gasp she had to release. His manhood was so big she could hardly stand it, but it felt so good that the last thing she wanted him to do was stop.

John smirked as he could see the pleasure sweeping over her body and he could feel it sweeping through his as well. Never had he felt such intoxicating desires from someone like this. She was perfect in every way. The way her lips curved into a smile whenever she said his name; the way her eyes glowed in the light of the sun; the facial expression she would give him every time she had an orgasm. She was perfect in _every_ way.

He was soon ready to receive her 'undeniably sexiest facial expression ever' as he pumped his large manhood in and out of her. Torrie wrapped her arms around his neck as her peak was nearing. With her mouth ajar and panting heavily, she whimpered and moaned loudly as her orgasm hit. But it didn't just come and go. It lasted longer than normally as John felt it too. They climaxed in unison finally as the two tried to catch their breath from their arousing activity.

Torrie kissed John's cheek as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Feel like the luckiest guy in the world?" she asked giggling.

"The world?" John asked as he raised his face up to meet hers. "Nah…"

Torrie's mouth dropped and put on an amused but shocked face.

"The luckiest guy _ever_." He answered as she smiled and softly kissed his savory lips.

**Okay so I was on youtube and I watched that video of where Torrie slapped Carlito (which was great) and I thought 'hey. Why can't I use those lines and Torrie's facial expressions in my story?' So I imagined in that video instead of Carlito, it was John Cena. Except for the slapping part lol. So I put them in there and…well…hopefully came up with a good chapter lol. Oh and I tried to explain how Torrie's hair looked but I didn't do it very well. But her hair is supposed to look like the way it is in that video. Alright well enough of me rambling on hahaha. Please R&R!!**


	17. What's Gonna Happen Now?

SO I HAVE SOME REAL BAD NEWS

**SO I HAVE SOME REAL BAD NEWS. MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN COMPLETELY INFESTED WITH VIRUSES SO I'M GONNA HAVE TO GET A NEW ONE. UHHH. BUT I LUCKILY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO USE MY SIS'S LAPTOP SO IF YOU DON'T HEAR BACK FROM ME IN A WHILE, I'M TRULY SORRY. BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I MANAGED TO SQUEEZE IN. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH RANDY AND HIS DRUG PROBLEM? IS IT OVER FOR HIM AND STACY? READ AND FIND OUT! LOL.**

"Oh my god Stace!" I can't believe he did that!" Torrie exclaimed as she shook her head. Stacy just stood with her arms crossed, staring out of Torrie's bedroom window.

"I _never_ thought that Randy would take pills like that. I mean, ecstasy? Are you kidding me? Why would he need to do that? It's not like there's anything in his life that's bad enough to make him do that? Do you think?" she asked her best friend as the light from the bright sun shined over her perfectly tanned face.

Torrie simply shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I wish I knew but…I don't." Torrie slightly laughed as she quirked her mouth to the side like a little girl. A brief silence filled the room as Stacy continued to stare out the window, furrowing her brows in concentration.

She ran her hand through her long blond hair in confusion and frustration. She didn't know what to do about Randy. He was constantly getting into trouble and somehow she always got dragged into it. Yes she loved him, but she didn't want a guy that was consistently doing stupid things like taking pills. Sure he did pot but that didn't really bother her as much as the pill popping. With the pills, you don't really know for sure what you are taking. It could look like the shit you were intending on swallowing but in reality it could be something fatal.

As these thoughts filled Stacy's mind, Torrie got up from her bed she was sitting on. "Look Stace. As much as I love Randy and I think that you two are absolutely made for each other, it seems to me that you guys are good for a while and then you fight again, get back together and then just have another stupid fight."

Stacy agreed but without words as Torrie continued on. "And if you guys are constantly doing that then…well…it would seem to me that you and Randy should sit down and talk about it. Cause if you don't, then when bigger problems come up, such as going away to college, you guys will break up and I'll want to kill both of you." She said as the two blonds slightly laughed.

Stacy nodded her head and sighed. "God I hate fighting with him. But I think you're right. I guess I'll just go and see him tomorrow and get a chance to talk this out."

"Wait. Doesn't he have work tomorrow?" Torrie asked as she remembered that Hang Ten Surf Shop was open on Sundays.

"Oh shit, that's right. Well maybe he'll join me for lunch or something. I'll text him right now." Stacy said as she whipped out her phone and sent him a message. 'Hey, what r u doin durin lunch time 2morrow? We need to talk.' She sent the message as she sighed once again.

"But you know what I can't believe out of this whole thing? Is that Justin kissed you like that. He's so fucking weird!" Torrie laughed as Stacy couldn't help but join along.

"I know! It was completely random. I definitely wasn't expecting it, let me tell you."

"So was it any good?" Torrie asked of course. But before Stacy even had enough time to think about what Torrie just asked, Torrie asked another question. "Okay I'll make it easier for you. Who's a better kisser? Now don't lie. I don't care if Randy's your boyfriend or not. A kiss is a kiss and it's either good or not. So?"

Stacy just shook her head and laughed. Torrie was always so damn funny and always wanted the scoop on that kind of crap. She always wanted to hear about Stacy's little sexual escapades with Randy which Stacy thought was hilarious. "Honestly? It's not even a competition. Randy's the best kisser in the entire world."

Torrie wasn't surprised with Stacy's answer. "Ah, excuse me? John's def the best kisser in the entire universe!"

"You're so dumb Tor." Stacy laughed as she shook her head. She looked down at her phone's screen as it read that Randy had replied to her text. 'Nothin. Where do u wanna grab lunch?' Stacy thought about it for a second. 'How bout I swing by and pick u up around 11:30? We can jus go to Tim's Grill or something. Sound good?'

"So is he down for meeting up with you?" Torrie asked as she noticed her friend was reading a text.

"Yeah. We're probably going to Tim's so…" Stacy answered as she sent her text to him. "This just sucks."

"I know. I know Stace. Don't worry about it though. You guys will work it out." Torrie reassured her.

Stacy raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Tor. This time it's weird. It's not really like our other fights. Something's different. But maybe I'm just overreacting. Whatever." Stacy sat down in Torrie's desk chair. "Well…what do you wanna do now before we watch a movie tonight?"

Torrie looked over at her dresser and saw her bikini hanging out from one of the droors. "Let's go swimming."

"Sounds good to me." Stacy agreed as they grabbed their bikinis and went out to Torrie's pool.

_11:34 am. Hang Ten Surf Shop_

Stacy pulled up to the curb that was right outside of the shop where Randy was waiting for her. He had a black Quicksilver tee on with white board shorts, grey flip flops, a white DC hat, and a pair of shades. Stacy sported a cute yellow tank with very short white Hollister shorts, white flip flops, a pair of black Dolce and Gabbana shades, and her hair flowed down over her perfectly tan smooth skinned shoulders.

Randy ran around to the other side of the car and got in. "Hey. What's up?" he simply asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothin much. How's work going?" Stacy answered. There was so much tension it could be cut with a knife.

"Same old same old. You know. So what did you do last night?"

Stacy just wanted to blurt everything out and get this argument over with, but she kept her cool and played along with the simple talk. "Um I went over to Torrie's and spent the night. We watched Miss Congeniality. I love that movie."

"Cool." Randy said even though he never really cared for Stacy's girly choice of movies. An awkward silence filled the car as Stacy pulled into the Tim's Grill parking lot.

They were seated outside on the deck which had a killer view of the beach. Stacy took off her sunglasses as the umbrella blocked the bright California sun from impairing her vision. The waitress came and took their orders as Stacy ordered an iced tea and Randy ordered a Mountain Dew.

"So let's get this started shall we?" Randy asked as he leaned back in his chair like this was a routine.

Stacy didn't like his arrogant attitude one bit. Was he really going to be like this? "Well first of all, I don't like your cockiness about this situation so you can drop that…"

Randy rolled his eyes and sat back up. He took off his shades and looked at Stacy like he had way better things to do. "What are you like my mom?" he asked rudely.

Stacy sneered. "Why are you being such an ass Randy? Things would be a lot easier if you weren't being such a dick."

Randy resented that statement but blew it off. "Okay. So what do you want Stacy?"

"Well….here's an easy question for you. Why did you take the pills Randy?" Stacy crossed her arms and stared at him intently. "Why would you take an ecstasy pill right after the game?"

Randy sighed and looked away for a second. He looked down at the ground, then back up at Stacy. "I don't know. I just felt like it. You can't tell me what to do anyways."

"Randy. You're acting like a little kid. Grow up! I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just asking you why you took a pill that could possibly kill you. What the hell is going on with you Randy? You're not the same. And it definitely showed the night you took it, that's for damn sure."

Randy drew his attention back to Stacy. "What do you mean I changed? Yeah right."

Stacy's mouth dropped. "Oh my god Randy! Listen to yourself. You don't think that a drug can change who you are? God, you're stupider than I thought." Disgust spread across her face like wildfire as Randy just sat there and arrogantly smirked.

"Well, you know. My temper probably wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't caught you and Justin making out next to _my_ car!" he retaliated.

"Randy! How many times do I have to tell you? He forced it upon me. I didn't want it. Why can't you just believe me? I'm your girlfriend for god's sake!" Stacy shouted as she was really getting pissed off. The waitress, who was practically staring at Randy the whole time, noticing how hot he was, brought over their drinks as she placed them on the table and ever so slowly, walked away to tend to another table.

As soon as she left, Randy started in again. "I could tell that you still had feelings for him though. And don't deny it."

"Is that why you took the pills Randy? Cause you're jealous?" Stacy asked dumbfounded and annoyed.

"So you _do_ still have feelings for him?" Randy interrogated.

"What? Well…yes but…that's only because he use to be my boyfriend. Of course I'll still have feelings for him but only as a friend! You have to get over this jealousy thing! I love _you_ Randy. Not anyone else. So why is it that you think that I intentionally want to cheat on you? Do you even trust me anymore?" Stacy asked, with her doe brown eyes soft but yet so focused.

Randy clenched his jaw and sat back in his chair. He felt really bad for making her feel that way. He didn't mean to come off like such a dick. How could he be so untrusting and disrespectful towards her? She was always there for him and now, when their relationship was going well, he was messing it up by taking a stupid ecstasy pill for being jealous of something he simply shouldn't be jealous of. "Look Stace…" he began to say but was cut off by Stacy.

"Cause if you can't trust me anymore, especially over something so stupid and meaningless, than maybe we shouldn't go out any longer."

Did she really just threaten to end their relationship? Fear ran through him as he leaned forward. He ran his large hand through his short brown hair in surprise and frustration. He had really messed up this time. Never had he seen her _this_ upset, at least, ever since they had broken up sophomore year. "Stacy…" he began, his eyes peering into hers, almost mesmerizing. "You know that that's the last thing I want to happen. I admit. I have been a dick lately and that I should have trusted you when that happened. But would you have rather had me be okay with him forcing a kiss onto you and acting like it was perfectly normal? Or would you rather of had me upset, showing that I cared for you, and letting him know I was pissed?" He said half jokingly, cracking an almost invisible smile onto his perfect godlike face.

"Well, did you _have_ to beat him up like you did? You really hurt him Randy. I much rather would have had you keep your cool and not hurt him." Stacy seriously told her boyfriend.

"Well…I know that if I wasn't on that pill, I probably wouldn't have done that. I apologize for what I did, and I know I'm gonna have to apologize to Justin too so…please forgive me. I promise that'll never happen again. Unless….something _really_ bad happens." He joked as Stacy lightly giggled.

"But if we're gonna try to keep this relationship up, you _have_ to stop taking those pills. I don't want to be going out with some pill popper. I won't have it." Stacy raised her eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Randy smirked and held her hands in his on top of the table. "I swear on my life, that I will never take another pill like that ever again. But don't think that includes pot." He was a surfer, so of course he had to have his ganja.

Stacy didn't like the idea but at least he wasn't a dick when he did it so…she had no other choice but to go along with it. "Fine. Whatever." She smiled as they sipped their drinks and grabbed the check from the disappointed waitress, seeing as how her crush for the day was back together again with his much prettier girlfriend.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I CAN GET MY E-MAILS; I JUST HAVE A HARD TIME WRITING THE STORIES. I'LL HOPEFULLY BE ABLE TO KNOCK OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON. THANKS GUYS! RANDY AND STACY FOREVER! **


	18. Worrying

"Hey Tor, can you massage my shoulder? I think I pulled something." John asked as he walked over to his bed in just his navy blue plaid boxers. He squinted his eyes in slight pain as he layed down on his stomach.

Torrie went into the bathroom and returned with a bottle of lilac massage oil. The delicate scent filled the room as she opened the cap and set it down on the nightstand. She sat down on the bed beside him, looking over his pain-stricken face. Lightly drizzling his shoulder with the oil, she softly began to rub it into his tense muscles, which were hard to do since they were so big.

"Is this where it hurts?" Torrie asked as she grabbed his shoulder near his bicep.

"Up more towards my neck." He answered as he tried to relax his arm.

"How'd you get this John?"

"A few seconds ago when I was reaching for my sweatshirt. It just tensed up and now it hurts like a bitch." He closed his eyes tighter as he felt her rub and caress his neck and shoulder. Her hands were so soft and fragile, but yet so determined.

"Hold on. I gotta position myself better." She said as she climbed on top of him and straddled his back, continuing to massage his sore shoulder.

"Ooooh. That feels A LOT better." He said flirtatiously as Torrie could only giggle at his remark. She dug into his muscles a little harder than before, allowing soft groans to come from John's mouth. "Damn Tor, you should become a massage therapist or something. The way you work your hands….and I don't mean just on my shoulders." He smiled.

Torrie stopped massaging him as her jaw dropped into a half smile. She took her oily hand and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" he asked as he smiled, knowing full well of the reason why she slapped him.

"You're such an ass." She laughed as he smirked below her. John quickly rolled his body over, allowing Torrie to still straddle him, but this time she straddled his waist. "John, what are you doing?" she regretted to ask cause as soon as she rested on his waist, her question was already answered.

He quickly sat up and placed his hands on her hips. "John. Your shoulder." Torrie pointed out concerned and surprised by her boyfriend's abrupt actions. He didn't even care if his shoulder hurt. He had the sexiest girl in school in his arms at that moment. He'd have to be some kind of an idiot to pass up the opportunity to have sex with her. But it's not like they hadn't had sex a million times before that anyways.

"Screw my shoulder. I just want to kiss every inch of your body right now." He said as he softly kissed her on the lips and then began to work his way across her jaw line and down to her neck.

"John." Torrie giggled as she tried to push him off. "John, stop." He was getting closer and closer to her ticklish spot; a spot he was very familiar with. "No! John!" she began to laugh uncontrollably as he licked and sucked on the spot right behind her neck. But he wasn't going to stop. He loved it when she laughed and it actually aroused him when she did, which she clearly noticed as she sat on his waist. When she laughed, he knew he was pleasing her in some way; a way he only got to see.

"John please! My stomach hurts!" he finally stopped as he laughed along with her. "Why do you always do that?"

"Cause I love making you laugh." He answered, kissing her soft angelic lips. Torrie kissed back, getting swept up in his charm. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him down to lay flat on the bed. John crept his hand up the back of her thigh, lightly pulling the light fabric of her dress along with it. After running over the fabric of her thong with his fingertips, he hooked them like a snake around it and dragged it down her legs.

Torrie broke the kiss and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. She smiled as she got up from on top of him and sultrily pulled her thong the rest of the way down her legs. John could only watch in amazement as she then removed her dress, exposing her completely naked body to him. His mouth dropped as she climbed back on top of him and straddled his waist once again.

'Oh yeah. This is gonna be a _very_ good night.' John thought to himself as Torrie collided her lips with his, continuing their passionate and intoxicating moment.

XX

Stacy walked up to her locker, clad in a cute blue and white summer dress and white flip flops. Her straight blond hair was down and her makeup accentuated her perfectly toned face. All these things were easily noticed by her boyfriend, who was waiting for her at locker #303, which was hers of course.

"You ready for your game tonight stud?" Stacy asked as she noticed that he was wearing his green, yellow, black, and white lacrosse jersey along with the matching shorts. Stacy always loved it when he wore his uniform. He just looked so damn sexy and the way it would show off his muscles….

"I think we'll win. It's just Crest Ridge. They suck anyways." Her boyfriend answered confidently, since he was the captain of the team. "And might I add that you're looking extremely sexy today. What's new?"

Stacy smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Why thank you." She opened up her locker and began to take out the necessary books and things for her upcoming classes. Meanwhile, Aly and Grant had made their way over towards the pair.

"Sup you two?" Grant asked as he stood next to one of his best friends/teammate.

"Nothin much man. You?" Randy answered.

"Nothin really. Hey have you talked to Jeff lately?"

"Nah. Why?" Randy asked half concerned, half anxiously.

"Well, he's having an open house tomorrow night so….I was just wondering if you guys were going."

Stacy smiled. "I'll go for sure. I gotta party it up." Everyone laughed as John and Torrie arrived, hand in hand.

"What's all this laughing about? You guys can't be laughing in the hallways." John said sarcastically; impersonating Mr. Robinson, an extremely uptight chem teacher.

"We were just talking bout Jeff's open house tomorrow. You guys going?" Aly asked.

"Only if you guys are." Torrie answered.

"Well than I guess we're all going." Randy said as everyone laughed. The laughter soon ended as the school bell rang, signaling everyone to go to class. But like all regular teenagers, they waited until the last minute to get going to their classes.

_Mrs. Kelly's Bio II class_

"Please read pages 260 to 267 in the text books while I go around and check your homework." Mrs. Kelly announced as the students got out their homework and sluggishly began to read.

"So when do you wanna hit up the mall Stace?" Aly asked her best friend, who was sitting right next to her.

"Um, I don't know. How bout after school today? You free?"

"Of course I am. I haven't gone shopping in like forever."

Stacy laughed at her friend who was always so dramatic. "Forever, meaning like three days?"

"Shut up." Aly laughed.

"Ladies, please read the assignment or I'm marking off points." Mrs. Kelly threatened as the two girls looked at one another and slightly laughed.

"But anyways Stace, I have a question for you." Aly whispered, looking over in Mrs. Kelly's direction to make sure that she wouldn't get caught. "So what are you and Randy gonna do at the end of the year? I mean, like are you two gonna stay together or what? Cause I've been trying to think of what I'm gonna do with Grant and…to be honest…I'm so scared to separate form him. I was just wondering what you were thinking so I can get some insight on the whole situation since you have to think of the same thing with Randy."

Panic crept over Stacy like she was being suffocated. She hadn't really even thought about it. What was she going to do? The year was coming to a close rapidly and the subject had never really crossed her mind. She was suddenly overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions, and not too good of ones to be exact.

"I…I don't know." She said to Aly with a concerned look on her face.

"Aly and Stacy, no more talking! That's five points deducted from your homework. Now please be quiet." Mrs. Kelly interrupted, pushing her old dusty glasses up to rest on the crest of her nose.

The two girls disappointedly sighed and actually began to read the assignment. But both girls were too concerned to really care what was in the text. All they could think about was their nearing future with the love of their lives.

_Mr. Donaldson's 6__th__ period history class_

She waited in the classroom for him to come. Of course, he'd be late to class since he was Randy Orton. All sorts of thoughts rushed through her mind as she was trying to piece together the words to say. Should she really bring this up right now? Or should she wait 'til after prom or something? 'Why can't this just be easier?' Stacy thought to herself as her boyfriend entered the room.

"Mr. Orton…" Mr. Donaldson began to say as Randy just smiled and went to his seat, escaping the lecture that he received often from his evil history teacher.

"Hey babe. What's up? You look concerned about something." Randy noticed, sitting down in his chair next to her. "You okay?"

Stacy smiled and nodded her head. "I'm okay. I just…I just wanna ask you a question."

Randy situated himself in his chair so that he was completely facing Stacy. "Go ahead. Shoot." He smiled, adoring her beautiful glowing face. Naughty thoughts began to overtake him as she adjusted her dress so that it covered her breasts a little better. She crossed her legs, causing the white fabric to slip down her thigh, exposing more of her long tan leg. He tried to peak to see if she was wearing any panties, and indeed, she was wearing a white thong. His eyebrows began to slightly rise.

"Well…I was wondering…" she began to speak as she looked into his baby blue eyes.

He stared back with his full attention now. Her doe brown eyes drawing him closer and closer to her. "You were wondering…?"

She looked down at the ground briefly, but then just smiled. "What are we…"

"Mr. Orton, will you please look up at the board?" Mr. Donaldson interrupted as Randy sat back in his chair and smirked.

"Tell me later." He said back to Stacy.

Stacy smiled and slightly laughed. Randy was always getting into trouble in that class. But she was also disappointed because now she was going to have to think about this whole situation even longer than she wanted to. When was she ever gonna have time to talk to Randy about this?

**UH OH. WHAT ARE THE GIRLS GONNA DO WHEN SCHOOL ENDS? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THE CHAPS GUYS. I PROMISE I'LL KEEP THEM COMING LOL. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	19. Spring Break!

_9:46 pm Stacy's House_

"Oh my god. I'm so excited for this vacay! This is definitely gonna be the best spring break ever. Right?" Aly asked her two best friends, Torrie and Stacy, who were sitting on Stacy's bed.

"Um duh." Torrie responded as they all laughed together. "Cancun is gonna be so gorgeous. I hope we get to go swimming with like dolphins or something." Stacy and Aly laughed at their friend's love for animals. "What?" Torrie asked feeling sort of stupid.

"Nothin. I'm just looking forward to no parents, no rules, a ton of alcohol, a ton of sex, and a ton of partying!" Stacy shouted as Aly and Torrie screamed with excitement alongside of her.

They had been planning this final spring break trip since freshmen year and were finally gonna be able to pull it off, now that they were seniors. But this was not gonna be like all the other spring breaks they had taken. No. This was much different. A whole group of their friends were going along with the three of them including: Randy, John, Grant, Troy, Jesse, Jeff, Katie, and Julie. All eleven of them were gonna be free to do whatever they pleased without any rules or limitations. It was gonna kick ass.

"So when are Katie and Julie coming over?" Torrie asked as she fixed her makeup in the mirror over Stacy's dresser.

"Um…I think Julie said they were heading over around 7:30 tomorrow morning." Aly said while texting Grant.

"I really hope the boys aren't late tomorrow." Stated Stacy.

"Uh I know. Why is it that they take so long to get up? I mean seriously. The world could be coming to an end and they still wouldn't get up in time." Torrie chuckled and went back over to sit on Stacy's bed.

"Well I just told Grant that they better be here by 8:30 or that we'll just leave without them."

"Good." Stacy said as they all slightly laughed. "Where are they all sleeping tonight anyways?"

"At John's." Torrie answered, focusing her attention back on her friends and not on her makeup. "I guess it's kind of a good thing that they're there instead of at Jeff's or Troy's. That would take them literally, six years to get here."

"Well, I think I'm gonna hit the sack you guys." Aly said as she laid down on Stacy's bed with her favorite pillow and blanket.

"I think I am too." Torrie said as she too laid down on Stacy's king sized bed. (Okay, just to clear this up, its not like lesbian or anything okay? Lol)

"Alright. Night you guys." Stacy said as she slept on her couch in her room. But Stacy didn't immediately go to sleep. Her thoughts trailed off to other things. A certain thing such as the issue with her and Randy at the end of the year. What were they going to do? Would this be the time to ask him about it? Or should she wait 'til afterwards? If not now, then when? Stacy peered over at the illuminating clock that glowed immensely in the dark. It read 10:27. 'I gotta get to sleep or else I'm gonna be a bitch in the morning.' She thought to herself as she ever so slowly drifted off into a deep, uncomplicated sleep.

_7:42 am Stacy's House_

"Ahhhhh! Cancun!" Katie and Julie screamed as they dropped their suitcases by the front door and ran to give Aly, Torrie, and Stacy hugs. They all laughed and tried to stay calm but their adrenaline was getting the better of them.

"So where are the boys?" Katie asked as she sat down at Stacy's kitchen table.

"They'll be here in like 50 minutes. At least, that's what they said." Aly answered as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Boys, boys, boys." Torrie said as she sat down next to Katie.

"So who's trucks are we gonna use for all the luggage and stuff?" Julie asked.

"Um…I think Grant's and Randy's right?"

"Yeah. That's what they said." Answered Stacy as she stood leaning against the granite topped breakfast bar.

"I like your outfit Stace. It's cute." Katie mentioned, noticing the blonds' killer fashion sense.

"Thanks girl." Stacy said as she sort of looked over her attire. She wore a pair of faded blue Abercrombie jeans that showed off her amazing legs with a cute belt, a pair of white Abercrombie flip flops, a tight plain white Abercrombie graphic tee, her wavy hair up in a loose ponytail, the perfect amount of eyeliner and mascara, and finally to top it all off, a pair of black rimmed Chanel sunglasses.

"I know. Damn. You're all Abercrombied out." Aly joked as the girls all slightly laughed, including Stacy.

_8:22 am Stacy's House_

"We're here!" Troy called out as the guys filed into Stacy's kitchen.

"Hey!" the girls shouted as everyone greeted and hugged one another.

"Morning sweetheart." Randy addressed to his girlfriend as he wrapped her in his big arms and hugged her.

"Morning stud." She replied, giving him a quick sweet kiss. "You guys seem awfully awake. And on time for that matter."

The guys sort of laughed and looked at one another. "Yeah we hit up the gas station before we came, so now we're all trippin on Red Bulls." Everyone laughed as a few minutes passed with everyone talking to one another in the kitchen.

"Okay. Are we ready to bounce?" Torrie asked as everyone shouted, "Hell yeah!"

Randy, Jeff, and Grant began loading the suitcases into the two trucks.

"I call shotgun!" Aly shouted as she hopped into Grant's SUV.

"And we all know why she wants to be in front. Road Dome!" Jesse shouted as everyone laughed. Even Aly had to laugh, but she got him back by smacking his shoulder pretty damn hard.

"Okay sweetie well…you have a good time down there and call me when you get to the hotel okay?" Mrs. Keibler instructed her daughter in the front doorway of their humungous home.

"And please Stacy, be careful down there. I don't want you getting into trouble and…"

"I know Dad. I know. You can trust me." Stacy reassured her father who just smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh and Randy…" Mr. Keibler glanced over at Randy, who was taking the last bag out of the house.

"Yes sir?" Randy asked, holding the large suitcase in one hand.

"Watch over my daughter, will ya?"

Randy smiled and looked back at Mr. Keibler. "I promise I will." Mr. Keibler was like another dad to Randy. He loved it when Randy would play lacrosse because he used to be a star lacrosse player back in his day and he admired the talent that Randy had. Randy shook his hand and proceeded to his black Dodge Ram truck as he threw the last bag into the bed.

"Bye!" Everyone shouted to Mr. and Mrs. Keibler as they drove off in the two trucks, making their way to the L.A. airport, LAX.

_On the Plane_

"Tor. You look nervous. You okay?" Julie asked Torrie who was scrunched up against John's arm.

"No. I'm fine." She replied but really didn't mean it.

"She doesn't like to fly." John said, smiling and holding her hand.

"Oh. That's a bummer."

"Yeah." Torrie sharply remarked. John and Julie sort of laughed at Torrie's expense. She did look kind of funny, crammed against John's arm so tightly.

Farther up in the cabin, Stacy's laughs were heard. "Hey, that was never my fault okay? He didn't have his pants on cause Jeff stole them. Not me." Randy laughed as Troy and Stacy laughed along with him.

"Yeah but how could Jeff have stolen them if he was asleep that night?" Troy asked as both him and Stacy looked at Randy with wide eyes, hoping for a funny answer.

"Fuck man. You got me." Randy finally fessed as they all laughed in unison.

"Dude I knew it was you." Troy pointed as he had finally solved the mystery from last week's prank at Jesse's House.

"You guys always have the weirdest stories." Stacy giggled as she looked at both Randy and Troy.

"Yeah, but they're funny as shit." Randy remarked as the laughter slowly died down. Troy put his headphones in and began to listen to his iPod, while Stacy and Randy continued to talk. "So you wanna play I Spy?"

Stacy looked at Randy half perplexed and half humorously. "I Spy? Are you serious Randy?"

"Yeah. Come on. What else are we gonna do?"

Stacy smiled and shook her head. "Alright, fine. You go first then."

Randy smiled and began to stroke his chin. "Hmmm. I spy, something with my little eye…something that is…….blue."

Stacy furrowed her brows and looked over at Troy. But then she looked out the window and narrowed her eyes. "The sky Randy? Are you kidding me?"

Randy smiled and then began to laugh. "Alright alright. Let me think of another one."

Stacy smiled and shook her head. She quickly leaned over to get lip gloss from her book bag as Randy continued to think of something. After applying the pink shiny lip gloss, Stacy put it back in her bag. She sat up and looked over at Randy, patiently waiting for her boyfriend to pick something for her to spy for.

"Okay. I spy, something with my little eye….something that is…pink." Randy smiled and waited as Stacy searched about their aisle.

"Ummm…my book bag?"

"Nope." Randy smiled even wider, making Stacy think a little harder now.

"My fingernails?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm." Stacy thought for a moment and looked over at Randy. He sat there like he was dying for her to get it. But what could it be? But then the answer came to her. She watched as Randy took a quick glance at the top of her jeans. 'He must have seen it when I bent over. That asshole.' Stacy thought to herself.

"My thong?"

Randy laughed and nodded his head.

"You ass." Stacy said as she laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Ow." Randy complained as he smiled his attractive cute smile that girls fell for all the time. He sported a pair of khaki Hollister shorts, a white Quicksilver shirt, white DC shoes with mediumly lengthed black socks, and a black Volcom hat. He was such a lacrosse, surfer, bad boy, hottie that got so many girls attentions. Constantly he would be given random girls numbers. But he didn't care whether they were the hottest girls in California or not. He still remained true to Stacy. He loved her way too much. Plus, she was the hottest girl in California. Or better yet, the whole entire United States.

Randy just smiled at his girlfriend as she stared back at him. He lightly kissed her on the lips and smirked when they pulled apart. "This is gonna be the best vacation ever. I can feel it."

Stacy smiled and sort of giggled. "Oh you'll feel it alright."

Randy's eyebrows rose quite quickly when those words left her luscious glossy lips. "Oooh. How bout you show me right now. Wanna join the Mile High Club?" he said jokingly as Stacy just smiled her pearly white smile and shook her head at her boyfriend's stupid but yet funny suggestion.

_Omni Cancun Hotel_

"Oh my god! Look at the view!" Stacy shouted from her and Randy's room.

"Ahh. I know. Look at all the hot chicks down there at the beach." Randy pointed with his finger.

Stacy smiled and elbowed him in the gut.

"Just kidding. Just kidding." He laughed as they took in the beautiful resort. There were palm trees everywhere, which was very similar to L.A. The water was crystal clear and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Large cruises were visible in the distance and parties along the beach stretched on for what seemed like miles.

"I wanna party so bad right now." Randy stated as he watched all the people drinking margaritas in the hotel pool.

"Tonight we should go clubbing. They'll give us whatever we want since we're all 18, except for Julie but whatever. They won't card her."

"Sounds good to me. I'm down for getting my ass drunk tonight."

Stacy laughed at her boyfriend who was so damn funny. He could say something completely stupid but yet, since he was Randy, it would be hilarious. She sweetly kissed him before running back into the room from the balcony and jumping on the bed. "I can't believe we're finally here Randy! This is so freaking cool. It's everything we planned it would be."

Randy smiled and watched his girlfriend jump off the bed like a five year old. "I just hope that there's no drama while we're down here." He said as both of them looked at each other with scrunched faces.

"Yeah. That would suck." Stacy said as she walked over to her beau. "But I wouldn't worry about it. Let's just try and have fun, shall we?"

Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist while Stacy put her arms around his neck. "But I'm having loads of fun right now. Can't you tell?" Randy almost whispered as he moved his hands smoothly around to her ass.

"Mmmm. I could go for that tonight." Stacy said as she sultrily looked into his eyes with a sly smile on her angelic face.

"How bout right now?" Randy suggested, sort of joking but then again, sort of seriously.

Stacy just smiled and placed her lips on his. He parted her lips with his tongue almost instantly, but not sloppily or messily. He roamed her mouth with passion and lust which was turning Stacy on in more ways than one. She was actually considering the possibility of getting it on right then and there. Her center began to ache from the surges of pleasure that were emerging, causing her to smartly finish off the pleasure filled kiss. "Come on. Let's go get everybody so we can go clubbing."

It was already 7:30 in Cancun due to the long flight, so everyone was restless to go out and party.

"Alright. Let's go." Randy agreed as he followed Stacy while holding her hand out of their room, walking down the hallways to rally everyone together for a night at the clubs.

_Azucar Nightclub_

"Yo. Look at Randy and Stacy on the dance floor." Jesse shouted at Katie and John since the music was so loud.

"What?" they both shouted back in unison, cupping their ears to try and hear him more clearly.

"I said, look at Randy and Stacy on the dance floor! They're practically fucking!" Jesse pointed as John and Katie looked over in the couples' direction. Indeed the two were all over each other. Stacy was grinding heavily with her boyfriend, her back to his chest. Randy had one of his hands on her waist and the other was half hidden under the front of her jeans.

"Shit. Do you think he's fingering her?" John shouted, half laughing.

"By the look on her face, I'd say so!" Katie said back as all three of them started to crack up. "Oh my god! Hey! Look at Julie and Torrie!"

John and Jesse's eyes widened as they spotted Torrie and Julie dancing together.

"Holy fuck dude! That's so fucking hot!" Jesse said as he stood there with his mouth dropping down to the floor.

John was getting turned on by it too as he watched his girlfriend grinding with another girl. "I am so having a threesome tonight."

Katie and Jesse laughed uncontrollably as all three of them cheered shots of tequila and threw them back. By then, everyone had had a few margaritas and plenty of shots of tequila. People began to noticeably slur their words and walk unbalanced.

"Hey baby. Wanna dance?" Some random drunk guy asked Katie as she finished up her shot of tequila.

"Hell yeah!" Katie shouted as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. John and Jesse laughed, and then started checking out some hot chicks that were standing near the bar.

"Fellas!" Troy shouted with two girls wrapped around his arms. "Look what I found." Both girls were pretty hot, but both of them looked extremely easy which were the type that Troy was sort of into.

"What are your names?" Jesse asked.

"Kimberly and Casey. We're from Illinois." They both said as they smiled and giggled.

'What a couple of airheads.' John thought to himself as he just smiled at their stupidity.

"Well I think we're gonna head back to the hotel and you know..." Troy winked as the girls just giggled along and began to make their way towards the exit. "Oh and I think Jeff's coming too. Cause he certainly wants a piece of this action!" And not two seconds after he said that, Jeff joined up with them and took one of the brunettes from Troy.

"Later fags!" Jeff shouted and laughed as John and Jesse gave them the finger.

"Sons of bitches! Now I need to find a girl or else I'm gonna be the only one tonight without any action!" Jesse complained as John shook his head.

"Dude. Why don't you go check out that chick over there?" John suggested as he nodded his head in the direction of the bar. "She's been staring at you all night."

Jesse's eyes lit up as he saw the girl John was referring to. She had long brown hair with a sexy black top and a short denim skirt. "Her?"

"Yeah her. She's been lookin at you for like the last hour. Go over and talk to her if you don't wanna be lonely tonight."

Jesse took a deep breath and squinted his eyes. She was his. So he walked over to the bar and tapped her on the shoulder. They began to talk and start a conversation, pleasantly giggling in each other's presence.

"John!" Torrie shouted as she made her way over to her boyfriend. She was pretty damn wasted, but then again, who wasn't? "Dance with me!"

John smiled and took another sip of his Dos Equis beer. "Let's go!" he said as he slapped her ass and headed for the dance floor to join with Randy and Stacy and Grant and Aly. Julie by then had begun dancing with some blond haired guy, but was still in the same area as they all were.

"Fuck yeah! Spring Break baby! Whooooo!" Grant yelled, raising his beer in the air. Everyone cheered and laughed along as the music blasted through the speakers.

Two in the morning rolled around as everyone started to leave the club and head back to the hotel.

"Oh my god. That was soooo much fun." Stacy slurred as she piggybacked on Randy.

"Oooh yeah. But now I get to go back to the hotel and have even more fun with you." Randy said as Stacy giggled and kissed him on the cheek. They began to laugh as Randy almost lost his balance along the sidewalk, almost causing them to fall. John and Torrie started laughing along with Grant and Aly.

"Where's Julie?" Aly asked slowly as they all looked around for their friend. They all looked back and spotted her making out with some guy while walking behind them.

"Julie! You slut!" Torrie shouted as they all laughed. But Julie just smiled and continued to kiss the random lucky guy for the evening.

"Aly, I want to have sex tonight." Grant said as he grabbed Aly from behind while walking along the sidewalk. His eyes were half open and were clearly glazed over from the alcohol. Aly just laughed and continued to walk along with her boyfriend's head resting upon her shoulder.

"If you have a condom we will."

Grant had to think for a second before answering, "I already got it covered." He suddenly pulled out three Trojan condoms and waved them in front of her face. "See?" he teased as Aly moved his hand out of her face.

"Well aren't you lucky?" she said as she kissed him.

"Nah I'm the lucky one." Jesse remarked as everyone glanced over at him. His arm was secured tightly around the sexy brunette that John had recommended for him. The girl smiled and kissed him as she grabbed his manhood through his jeans. "Her name's Kristen. She's from New York." He managed to say between kisses.

The other couples just chuckled and shook their heads.

They had finally made it to the hotel as all of the couples entered each of their designated rooms, knowing full well that everybody was gonna get laid that night.

_The Next Morning_

"Uhhhh. I feel like shit." Katie complained as she sat down at the table in the lobby for breakfast with the rest of the gang.

"Amen to that." Torrie chimed in as she sat next to John with her white Dior sunglasses on.

"That's weird. I feel fine." Stacy mentioned as she sipped on her orange juice.

"Probably cause you two banged each other all night long." Julie said as she pointed to Randy and Stacy. Everyone cracked up as Stacy almost spit out her orange juice from laughing.

"So wait. Where's Troy? Didn't he and Jeff come back with those two brunette chicks from Illinois?" John asked as they all noticed that both Jeff and Troy weren't there.

"Speak of the devil." Randy said as both guys sat down at the table.

"Sup bitches?" Jeff asked as he scooted in his chair, looking like he didn't feel all that good. Troy looked like he had a bad hangover as well, slouching in his chair.

"Looks like you two didn't get any sleep." Aly said.

Troy sneered at her observation as he laid his head back on the chair. "I had _way_ too much to drink last night. Shit. I just wanna curl up in a ball and sit in a dark room."

"I feel you there." Katie remarked as she too slouched in her chair.

"So you guys. How were the chicks from Illinois?" Randy interrogated. Everyone leaned in to hear the story.

"Ugh. Well my chick, Casey, fucking orgasmed right as I stuck my cock in her so it sucked balls." Troy answered in disgust as everyone cringed at his detailed explanation.

"Ew dude. You don't need to tell us _that_ much." Randy said as everyone chuckled.

"How bout you fag? What was up with your girl?" Grant pried as he took a bite out of his jellied toast.

Jeff rolled his eyes and played with his food with his fork. "Well Kimberly decided that she liked it rough. But I don't just mean sort of rough. I mean fucking _rough._" Everyone began to laugh as Jeff continued with the story. "She tied me up to the bedposts and was fucking slapping me and shit. It sucked to tell you the truth. It was one of the worst lays I've ever had."

"And probably your last." Randy said slightly under his breath although everyone heard him, including Jeff. They all began to laugh hysterically as Jeff couldn't help but join along.

"Fuck you Orton."

"Well…what do you guys wanna do today? I personally wanna tan on the beach but...whatever you guys feel like doing." Aly stated her opinion as everyone nodded their heads.

"I'd be down for tanning." Stacy agreed.

"Me too." Katie, Julie, and Torrie said.

"Well I wanna surf so..." Randy remarked, eating his bacon. "The waves are perfect here."

"Yeah, let's go surfing." The guys agreed as they chowed down their breakfasts.

"Sounds like a plan." Jeff said as they all finished up their breakfasts and headed for their rooms to get ready.

_The Beach_

"Hey Randy. Could you help me with my tanning oil?" Stacy asked as she moved her long blond hair so that Randy could apply the oil.

"Sure." He simply said as he softly massaged it onto her back and shoulders. "Feel good?"

Stacy smiled and closed her eyes. "Perfect. Thank you."

"Welcome." He said as he kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you in a little bit okay? I'm gonna go try to catch some waves."

"Alright. Be careful." He gave her one more kiss before grabbing his Hurley board and running towards the water with the rest of the guys.

"How do you do it Stace?" Julie asked as she layed down on her towel next to Stacy.

Stacy began to untie her black, white, and pink Roxy bikini top so as not to get a line across her back from tanning. "What do you mean?"

Julie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. How do you get a bad boy like Randy to be so great and so dedicated to you? I mean, look at him. He's hot, he's smart, he's funny, and not to mention all the girls 

that want him. I mean look at those girls over there." She pointed with her finger. "They totally are checking him out and are probably thinking of ways to ask him for his number."

Stacy looked over at the pack of girls about fifty feet from where they were. They were all giggling and pointing to where Randy was, clearly thinking that he was hot. "Whatever. They're all stupid anyways."

"Yeah but aren't you just a lil bit pissed that their probably thinking that they can have sex with him and stuff?"

Stacy giggled. "No."

"Well why not? I probably would be."

"Cause I know that nothing will come out of it anyways. Even if they do go up to Randy and ask for his number or whatever, he first of all won't tell them and secondly he'll think that they're stupid asses, which they are, and just ignore them."

"But what if he starts flirting with them?" Julie asked as she laid her head down, facing Stacy.

Stacy furrowed her brows. "Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"Cause I wanna know what it's like to have a boyfriend as great as Randy I guess. So that when I find Mr. Right, I'll at least have some insight in case something were to occur." Julie simply put, shrugging her shoulders.

Stacy kind of laughed and just smiled. "You worry too much girl. It's vacation time. Just relax and soak up the sun."

Julie sighed and closed her eyes. "You're so lucky Stace."

Stacy smiled and closed her eyes, knowing full well that what she had with Randy was amazing. But almost as quickly as she began to think of their happiness, the dreary fact of them breaking up for college flourished in her head. She drifted off into a quick nap, contemplating on the lingering situation.

About an hour later, Stacy was awoken by brief ticklish feelings on her back. 'What the hell is that?' she thought to herself as the soft slightly ticklish feelings on her back made their way over her shoulder blade and onto her neck. But she soon realized what they were as she smiled with her eyes still closed. "Randyyyyy…" she giggled, allowing him to maneuver her blond hair out of the way of his kiss stricken path along her neck. She couldn't take this torture anymore, so she quickly tied her top and rolled over onto her back and kissed him on his savory luscious lips. Randy quickly moved his torso on top of hers to gain better position for their kiss. It was so sultry and stimulating, causing them both to grow hot from it. He worked his tongue simultaneously with hers as she briefly moaned as his tongue swept up against hers. After about fifteen more seconds of pleasure, Stacy pulled away and looked up into his baby blue eyes.

"You done surfing?" she simply asked.

"Nah. We're gonna go for round two in like five minutes but…I thought I'd take a break and see how you were doing."

She smiled at his honesty and softly kissed him once more. "I'm fine. Thank god you came cause I probably would have fried my back if I didn't turn soon." She said as they laughed together. "You're my hero." She joked as she pinched his cheek like you do to a baby.

Randy swatted her hand away and laughed. "You're so gay."

Stacy giggled. "But you know you love me."

"Course I do." He smirked as he kissed her again. "So what are we doing tonight? Any plans?"

"I don't think so. Maybe we should all go out to dinner or something. Or we could go to a different club. I'm down for anything." Stacy answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey Aly, what are we doing tonight?"

"I think Grant said that he wanted to go clubbing again." She answered as she turned her head to face the couple. "Does that sound good to you guys?"

"Yup. Works for me." Randy declared as he placed a butterfly kiss on Stacy's right shoulder.

"Me too." Stacy smiled as she took in the feeling of Randy's lips trailing over her shoulder and collarbone.

"Yo Randy! We're going back! You coming?!" John shouted about sixty feet down the beach.

"Yeah! Hold up!" Randy exclaimed back as he kissed Stacy on the lips one more time. "Later babe."

"Bye stud." She giggled as he smirked and made his way over to John, Jeff, Jesse, and Troy.

"Okay. So you're telling me how the hell you got him to do that!" Julie demanded, referring to their overly flirtacious moment.

Stacy just laughed and shook her head at her friend's desperation. "You really wanna know?"

"Um duh!" Julie smiled and focused her complete attention on Stacy. "_How_ do you do it?"

Stacy smiled her pearly white smile and tossed her half wavy half curly blond hair over her shoulders and said, "It's simple. Love."


	20. Pure Love

**HEY EVERYONE. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE. I'LL KEEP THEM COMING AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE. OKAY SO FOR STACY'S LOOK IN THIS FIRST SCENE, IT'S THE PICTURE OF HER IN THAT WHITE T-SHIRT WITH THE LIL DEVIL ON IT, JUST TO GIVE YOU A BETTER VISUAL LOL. ALRIGHT WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ENJOY READERS. DON'T FORGET TO R&R! THANX! **

It was the last day of spring break in beautiful Cancun for the teens from Jefferson High, but that wasn't about to bring down their moods, especially Randy's. He always knew how to have a good time, no matter what the situation. Although at the moment, since it was about 9:57 in the morning, he wasn't all that thrilled to get up.

"Randy. Get up. We need to go and meet everyone down at the pool." Stacy shouted from inside the luxurious bathroom as she was brushing her already sparkling white teeth.

Randy just grunted and turned back over in the bed, throwing the soft covers over his head to block out the light that was shining through the big balcony window. He didn't want to get out of bed just to go and chill with his friends at the pool. He wanted to sleep at least until noon. But then again, he was thinking about his other buddies that were in a relationship: John and Grant. Both of them were probably getting the same rap from their girlfriends, but probably worse. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Stacy entered the bedroom and looked surprisingly at her boyfriend.

"Randy." Stacy spoke, her hands now resting on her hips. "Randy. Come on, get up." But he didn't move. He could hear every word she said but he just didn't feel like answering her. He smiled knowing that he was more than likely getting under her skin with his lack of enthusiasm.

Stacy grew more agitated by his laziness as she walked over to the side of the large king sized bed. She grabbed the top of the covers and yanked them off so quickly that Randy hadn't even realized it until about three seconds after she did it.

"Stace. I wanna sleep." Randy complained without even moving. He lay sprawled out on the bed with nothing on but a pair of navy blue plaid boxers. Stacy just stared at his perfect back muscles as he hugged his pillow even tighter.

Stacy snapped out of the trance as she took one of the pillows and tossed it at him. "Get up!"

Randy sat up but very sluggishly. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden sunlight. "Did you just throw a pillow at me?" he sort of laughed.

Stacy giggled but then tried to be serious again. "Whatever. I had to get you up so I had to do what I had to do. So…there." She said as she turned on her heel and began to walk towards the bathroom. But her trip was cut short as a pillow hit her in the lower back. She stood still for a moment, her mouth half open but smiling. Slowly, she turned, setting her sights on her target.

Randy just sat there, showing off his signature smirk. He was taunting her with how cute he looked but then again, she was doing the same to him. She wore a pair of pink and white panties with a small white t-shirt, exposing her long, long legs. Her blond locks were wavy and her brown eyes were glistening brightly in the Mexican sunlight.

"What are you gonna do bout it?" Randy asked, hinting for her to do something.

She closed her mouth and almost evilly, smirked back at him. "This!" She exclaimed as she jumped on top of him. She laughed, knowing that she had no way of winning, but it was fun and flirtatious anyways. They both laughed and wrestled with each other on the huge bed. Randy pinned her on her back but Stacy quickly got out of it. She rolled to the side of the bed and tried to run away, but she was too slow from laughing so hard that Randy scooped her up in his arms and dragged her back to the bed. "Randy!"

He threw her back on the bed and pried her long tan legs open as he slid his body between them. Stacy's eyes lit up, feeling the slight bulge in his boxers rub against her throbbing center. His look of lust and passion was enough to send Stacy over the edge. But before he could move in to capture his soft lips with hers, she ran her hand down his body and grasped his cock, massaging it expertly between her fingers. Randy tried his hardest to keep his eyes from closing as he became harder with each stroke she graced upon him.

Her hand instinctively quickened the pace, which in turn quickened the pace of Randy's pleasure filled moans. He could barely support his weight with his elbows as Stacy worked her hand even faster, causing jolts of ecstasy to flow through his body. His eyes slightly rolled to the back of his head as he moaned loudly and came with a few final strokes. The only audible sound in the room at that moment was the dramatically increased pace of his breathing. Soon after, however, the sound of their lips colliding and their tongues working against each other was the only audible sound in the room then.

Chills ran up along her spine as he slowly and so seductively hooked his finger on the bottom of her pink panties and slid them down her legs. Her center throbbed for his touch as he pushed his boxers down to rest at his knees. But her mind soon began to take over while in the midst of feeling his tongue against hers. Thoughts of their friends waiting for them in the hotel lobby or by the pool for that matter weaved into her head, putting a brief damper on the situation. But when Randy pulled back from her lips and stared deep into her captivating eyes before he entered her, the thoughts were wiped clean from her mind. The only thing she wanted at that very second was for him to stick his big cock in her center and for him to thrust like he'd never thrust before.

Stacy bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as he smoothly slid into her while watching her facial expression of satisfaction and slight pain envelope her angelic face. She couldn't bite down on her lip for very long as a gasp of ecstasy desperately had to escape her soft pink lips. Her hands wrapped around his back, her French manicured nails digging into his tan flesh. He aggressively shoved himself in and out of her, milking her for everything she was worth. Brief gasps and moans fled from her mouth as waves of pleasure constricted her body, quickly allowing her to reach her peak. But before she reached it, Randy grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder, granting him a better position to shove himself even farther into her. Even more forceful and frequent waves of pleasure flowed through her body, now causing her to moan much louder and longer. Her peak once again occurred as her body shook from how fast he was thrusting and how powerful her climax was hitting her. She quickly grabbed the fabric of the sheets as both of them orgasmed at the same time. Shrills of satisfaction echoed throughout the room from both lovers as Randy collapsed on the bed beside her.

The two rested for a minute or so, attempting to catch their breath. Randy laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling with his well defined pecks and abs heaving up and down. Stacy rolled over on top of him and lightly kissed him on the lips before resting her head on his big broad shoulder. Silence consumed the room before the sound of Stacy's ringtone took over. They both looked at each other as Stacy smiled and 

climbed over Randy to get to her phone. But right before she was able to reach her phone, Randy grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

"Randy." Stacy said surprised at her boyfriend's action. But Randy, now laying on his stomach, just smirked and began to pull her across the bed towards him. "Randy. I need to get my phone. It's probably Torrie or someone." She complained, now beginning to think about their friends waiting for them downstairs, wondering where the hell they were. But Randy wasn't thinking about them at all. He just wanted them to have sex all day, especially like the sex they just had.

"Who cares Stace. They can wait." He simply said as he began a trail of butterfly kisses from her foot towards her….

"Randy!" Stacy screamed and laughed as she pushed away his head from her ever so wet center, although a part of her wanted him to continue. "Let me get my phone!" Randy just smiled and allowed her to crawl over to the nightstand to pick up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. When are you guys coming down?" Aly asked on the other end.

"Um...we should be hahahaha…um down in like hahaha...Randy stop. In like ten minutes." Stacy giggled as Randy had made his way over to her and began sucking and licking her ticklish spot on her shoulder.

"Um…okay. We'll see you guys then I guess."

"Yeah hahaha. Okay. See you in a lil bit."

"Bye." Aly said as she closed her phone and looked over at everyone. "They'll be down in like ten minutes. And we all know what they were doing."

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. "We should have put money down on that." Troy joked as they all waited for their two very sexually addicted friends.

'_La Cocina' Restaurant 7:44 pm_

"I can't believe Spring Break's already over." Julie commented as everyone was finishing up their dinners.

"Thanks a lot Julie." Jeff said completely sarcastically. "Just kidding."

"But it is really sad though." Torrie remarked while frowning.

Stacy sighed. "It is really sad guys. I mean, this is probably the last time that all of us are gonna be together like this, you know?"

"College is coming up soooo fast. I wasn't expecting high school to fly by that quickly. Not at all." Said Jesse.

"Neither was I."

"Me neither."

"Well, hey, let's not be killjoys here. Let's celebrate." Randy spoke up as he held up his Dos Equis beer. "To having true friends….to making new ones in our upcoming years in college…..and to having the best damn vacation ever!"

Everyone hollered and cheered as they all clanked their glasses of beer and mixed drinks together, swigging them back at once.

"Well put Randy." John saluted his best friend. "Must have taken you all afternoon to think that one up huh?"

"Shut up." Randy laughed as he sat back in his chair.

"So for you couples…" Katie began to ask. "What are you guys gonna do when you have to separate for college? Are you gonna stay together or….what?"

All the couples looked at one another. None of them had come up with a decision for that looming problem. But it certainly gave each of them a wakeup call, sending a message to each and every one of them to begin to think and think quickly about what they were going to do.

"I really don't know what we're gonna do to be completely honest." Grant answered as he looked at Aly.

"I don't either." Torrie chimed in as she placed a hand on John's thigh. "I guess when the end of the year comes around, we'll make our decision then."

They all shook their heads, agreeing with what their blonde friend just said. But one of them just sat there and stared into space. He hadn't truly thought about it until now. His heart began to race as the fear of not having her around was creeping into his mind. What if they did decide to break up? What if she goes off to college and finds some guy twice as good as him? What if she falls in love with him? The thought of another dude's hands all over his one true love made him cringe with anger and disgust. The thought of another guy kissing her, orally pleasuring her, or for that matter, fucking her brains out made him want to shoot himself right then and there.

But he had to accept the facts. In college, everyone hooks up, whether they really want to or not. It's just common sense. And with that, it's almost impossible for a hot piece of ass like her to stay abstinent in college. All the guys would be on her so fast that she wouldn't be able to keep up. And what about him for god's sake? What was he going to do? Was he going to hook up with other girls if they broke up? Could he? Could he really do that to the one person he loves more than life itself? He wouldn't. Right?

"Yo Randy!" Jesse shouted as Randy snapped back into reality.

"What? What?" he answered as everyone, including Stacy, laughed at him.

"You okay?" Stacy asked as she smiled.

He smiled back at her and nodded his head. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

"Randy thinking? Hard to believe." Troy said as Randy shook his head and laughed.

"Troy? A guy? Hard to believe." Randy joked as everyone laughed even harder.

"Whatever Orton." Troy smirked as he accepted his loss and shook his head.

_3:32 am Randy and Stacy's Room_

Randy shot up in the bed, breathing rapidly as he looked around the pitch black room. Something wasn't right. "Hey Stace. Stace." He said as he went to wake her up. But to his surprise, the bedside next to him felt empty. "Stacy?" No answer. He quickly turned over and turned on the light. When he looked back to see if she was there, no Stacy. "What the fuck?" he said to himself as he got up from the bed.

"Stacy." He yelled as he walked into the bathroom. She wasn't there. He opened the glass door to the balcony and stepped outside, but no Stacy. He was beginning to get real worried. She wouldn't just disappear without waking him up or leaving him a note or something. He stepped back into the room and closed the sliding door. "Where the fuck are you Stacy?"

He walked back over to the bed and looked around the room again. To his surprise, a door with a light coming from the bottom of it appeared right where the TV was. "What the?" he furrowed his brows and was getting extremely creeped out. He had never seen a door there before. The TV used to be right there! What was going on? He walked over to the door and swallowed hard as he took a deep breath and slowly creaked the door open. "Stace?"

He heard a knocking sound and heard Stacy moan briefly. What the hell was going on? "Stace? Stacy? Where are you?" Still nobody answered, but the mysterious knocking noise continued and so did the familiar sound of Stacy's moans. He looked left and nothing was there. But when he turned right, his eyes grew wider and wider, almost as if about to pop out of his head. His blood pressure was rising so fast he was almost medically able to explode. His heart had cracked into about a million pieces and his eyes actually began to water. Right in front of him, right in front of his own freaking eyes, some random blond haired guy was fucking Stacy. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he pumped his cock in and out of her harder and harder, causing Stacy to throw her head back and moan. That annoying knocking noise was coming from the table hitting the wall from their hard and rough sexual actions. The blond guy began to suck and lick on her breasts as Stacy smiled and closed her eyes, obviously relishing the feeling. And it certainly looked like the feelings were mutual as the blond fag smiled along.

"Stacy!" Randy yelled as he clenched his fists as tight as they could go, but both of them didn't look over. "Stacy!" he yelled again as he briskly walked over to them. Both Stacy and the blond guy continued to pleasure each other, not even recognizing that Randy was there.

"Tell me I'm better than your boyfriend. Say it." The blond guy made Stacy say as he grabbed her hair.

"You're better than my boyfriend."

"Tell me how much more you want _me_ than Randy."

"I want you more than Randy."

"How much more?"

"A lot more."

"Who's better at sex? Me or him?"

"You."

"Who?"

"You're much better than Randy at sex."

"Do you want my cock?"

"Oh yeah."

Randy had tears flowing down his cheeks like Niagara Falls. He stood there, watching his girlfriend getting fucked by some bastard, while listening to her tell him that he was pleasing her more than he(Randy) ever could. He felt light headed as he fell to the ground. The woman he loved had some random guy's dick in her and there was nothing he could do about it. She betrayed him. The one person he loved more than anything in the entire world had seemed to have completely forgotten about him. His heart was shattered and he soon felt like he was going to throw up. He felt extremely sick as he bent over to hurl.

"Randy? Randy." Stacy said as she shook her boyfriend as he was fidgeting uncontrollably in their bed. "Randy!"

Randy shot up in bed and looked around the room with his eyes wide open. "What the fuck? Where am I?" He was almost out of breath as he scanned over the room. He looked over at the other side of the bed and surprisingly, Stacy was there.

"Randy, are you okay sweetheart?" Stacy asked concernedly as she placed her hand on his cheek. Randy surprisingly took her hand off of his cheek immediately. Stacy sat there, sort of hurt, but more than anything, confused and slightly scared. "Randy, what's wrong?"

Randy just sat there for a few minutes, staring at Stacy. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and all she wore was a green and yellow Jefferson lacrosse t-shirt with panties. He didn't know whether she was real or not. His supposed 'dream' was so realistic. He really felt like that was happening to him. He was still slightly confused and shocked, but he just took a few deep breaths and put his head down.

"Randy. Please say something. You're scaring me." Stacy said as she sat there with a horribly worried expression on her face.

Randy peered over at her. Just a few seconds ago, he saw her fucking some other guy and now, she was sitting right next to him in bed. "I had a bad dream. That's all." He simply said as he sat there, looking at the wall across the room.

Stacy was really worried. He looked like he had just seen a ghost or something. So she leaned over and began to kiss him on the cheek, but he didn't even flinch. Seeing this, she knew this 'dream' really must have been realistic or something. Real enough to scare him or freak him out like this. She quickly straddled his waist and began to kiss his neck and cheek. He just stared at the wall across the room. Not even saying a word. She made her way to his lips as she softly placed her lips against his. At first, he was motionless, but determined, she continued to kiss his lips until he would kiss back. After about four or five seconds, he slowly and very delicately began to kiss back.

She could tell by the way he kissed, that something really spooked him and she hated it when he got scared which she had only seen probably twice in her entire life. She broke the kiss and looked into his tired and confused eyes. "Randy. Are you okay?"

He sat there looking at her for a little while longer before answering. "Yeah I'm alright Stace. Just a really scary dream. I'll get over it. I just gotta get back to sleep."

Stacy briefly smiled but she was still worried about him. "Kay." She lightly kissed him one last time, stroking her thumb over his cheek, before climbing off of him and resting beside him. Randy laid down and looked up at the ceiling, still dazed from his dream. "Goodnight Randy. I love you." Stacy finally said, resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his chest and her leg overtop of his.

Randy sat there motionless and felt a little bit better and slightly relieved that he heard her say those last three words. He closed his eyes and held her tightly in his arms. "I love you too Stacy." And with that, he slowly drifted off to sleep, praying that he would never have a horrible dream like that ever again.


	21. Passions of Remembering

Spring Break was unfortunately over for the students of Jefferson High School, but not everybody looked at it as a bad thing. Seniors were anxious to just finish up the last part of school and finally be able to be free from their parents. Others looked at it as a big stepping stone to getting closer towards the sweet life of college. But what most of the seniors at Jefferson High were really looking forward to was their senior prom. For four years, they had longed to finally be able to go to it. That was the one night that the whole senior class would be together one last time. But for most of the seniors, it marked that one special night full of countess memories, crazy wild parties, and of course, sex. And that was sure on a few people's minds as the date for their prom was quickly nearing.

_Lacrosse Practice_

"So how are you gonna ask Stacy to prom? You gonna do something cool or no?" John asked the captain of the varsity lacrosse team as he passed the ball to Grant.

"I don't know. I've been trying to come up with so many ideas on how I could ask her but nothing yet. It'll come to me though." He answered as he put on his right elbow pad. "What about you?"

John cradled a ball in his stick and then passed it to Grant. "I have no idea. How bout you Grant? How are you gonna ask Aly to prom?"

Grant just grinned and passed the ball back to John. "You know, I was actually just thinking of going up to her and _telling_ her that she was going to prom with me. Just like that."

Randy and John looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. "Wait. What? Are you serious?"

Grant laughed and shook his head. "No of course not. That would be such a dick move."

"I was gonna say man."

"Nah, I haven't thought of any romantic ideas. But whatever. We have like three weeks 'til then anyways."

"I guess you're right. So who's throwing the big party for after prom? It had better be someplace sweet." Randy commented as he put on his shoulder pads, hiding his perfectly chiseled chest and shoulders from view.

"I heard Chrissie Stewart's gonna have a huge blowout at her house." John responded, tossing the ball back to Grant.

Grant caught the ball and stopped. "Dude, are you serious?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well for one thing, her dad fucking owns half of a main engineering company in Los Angeles which means she's filthy rich. And secondly, have you ever seen her house? It's like walking into a fuckin palace or something!" Both John and Randy glanced over at one another, and then back at Grant. "That would be the ultimate pad to have a party at!"

"Fuck yeah. I'm down." John laughed as he put on his black, green, white and yellow helmet.

"What do you say Randy. You down?"

Randy smirked, not giving a clear cut answer as he slipped on his white practice jersey. Both Grant and John stood there in an awkward silence as they waited for his reply. Randy grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed his helmet and placed it under his arm. He quickly grabbed his stick from the ground and then stood to face his two tightest bros. "What do you think?"

John and Grant laughed as they all pounded fists and headed out onto the turf field, joining their team for the beginning of practice.

_After Practice_

"Dude, it's not my fault that you can't get laid." Randy joked at his friend Tom who was also on the lacrosse team. Tom ran up to Randy and pretended to beat him up. All the guys laughed at the two as they were all heading to their cars in the school parking lot.

"You just wait Orton. Your time will come." Tom chuckled as he walked away from Randy and trekked towards his car.

"Sure thing Tom!" Randy yelled as he laughed and threw his equipment in the back of his truck as he opened up the door.

"Yo, I'll talk to you later man!" Grant hollered at Randy as he and John got in his SUV.

"Alright! Later man." Randy replied back as he made eye contact with John. "And yo John! Don't do anything you'll regret when you're in there with him."

John laughed and just simply flicked Randy off. Randy chuckled to himself as he climbed in his black truck. He closed the door and quickly started it. A blue light soon illuminated the cabin of his truck as he looked over to see what it was. His phone was sitting on the dashboard as he grabbed it and flipped it open.

'_Hey after practice do u wanna come over real quick?' _It was a text from his girlfriend. He was about to text her back and tell her that he was on his way, but he soon decided that he'd surprise her when he showed up. So he put his truck into drive and ripped out of the parking lot, speeding towards her house.

_Stacy's House_

She was standing in front of the mirror in nothing but a red bra and panties. She was going through outfits for the next day at school but she hadn't decided on one yet. She glanced down once again at her phone, which was sitting on the dresser right in front of her, but still no answer from Randy. 'I guess he's not coming.' She thought to herself as she shrugged her shoulders. 'Whatever. It's not a big deal. I'll just ask him bout it tomorrow.'

Stacy continued to go through her earring box, hoping to find an inspiration for her outfit for tomorrow. Her mind slowly drifted off to thoughts of college, which was approaching faster than she really wanted it to. But it wasn't like she wasn't looking forward to college, because she definitely was. It was just that she knew her time with Randy was coming to an end rapidly and she wasn't ready to let him go. Not just yet. Her time with her friends was coming to an end as well and she was becoming slightly depressed. Never again would she attend Jefferson High. Never again would Torrie and her make fun of Mrs. Harrison, the most obnoxious teacher in the school, during pottery class. Never again would she see Randy walking 

down the hallway with a bouquet of flowers in his hand on Valentine's Day for her. Never again would there be a Stacy Marie Keibler in that school.

She began to reminisce on all the times her and Randy spent together, ever since second grade. She remembered the time when Randy and John poured glue all over in her and Torrie's backpacks because they thought it was funny. Although, they were caught after Stacy and Torrie told on them, sending them both to the principal's office which was a common thing for those two. And all the way to their senior year might she add. Another memory popped into her head; the image of Randy kissing her for the first time in his basement theater room. He smoothly and seductively grabbed her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He was a good kisser then and a good kisser now.

By now, Randy had made his way up her stairs and into her room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He spotted her standing in front of her dresser, sporting only a pair of red panties and a red bra. His groin started to ache as an increasingly seductive and sex thirsty look casted upon his face.

He scanned her body up and down with his eyes, licking his lips each time. She had the most attractive body he had ever seen, more attractive than those fake ass supermodels on TV and in magazines. Her body was so tight all around; giving any guy the impression of her wanting to maintain her body image, which to most guys is a big turn on.

All he could see was the back of her. Her wavy blonde hair was in a ponytail, perfect for easily kissing her neck. He moved very slowly, trying not to be seen in the reflection of the mirror. But Stacy was too busy looking down and going through her earring box to notice anyways.

He quietly pulled off his lacrosse t-shirt, exposing his bare muscular chest and eight pack. He then quietly walked over behind her and then stopped. The smell of her Abercrombie and Fitch perfume trickled inside his nose, sending a sudden rush of attraction through him.

Randy suddenly grabbed her hands and forced them flat on her dresser, pressing his chest up against her back, rubbing his hard erection against her ass.

Stacy immediately shrieked when she felt him grab her. She didn't know who it was. But when she looked up into the reflection of the mirror, she just glared at him pleasurably. No words were spoken; only whimpers and moans as Randy sucked and kissed her neck roughly. He suddenly took his foot and placed it between hers as he moved them so as to widen her stance. She looked like she was getting a strip search, which she didn't mind one bit. He still held her hands firmly down on the dresser top as he continued to rub himself against her.

Stacy's center began to throb uncontrollably as this rough and aggressive foreplay was making her wet. Butterflies filled her stomach as he continued to concentrate on her neck. His tongue worked circles against her baby soft skin, causing her to briefly whimper.

He aggressively brought her two hands together, holding them down on the counter with only one of his. His other hand, however, trailed its way up her arm, down her side, across her flat abdomen, and under her panties. Stacy threw her head back and moaned when he rubbed his hand over her clit; playing with it between his fingers. Surprised and extremely turned on, Randy was reluctant to find that she was already wet for him. "Oh Randy." She managed to whimper as he rubbed her faster. He loved it when she'd say his name during sex.

She tried to keep from moaning so loudly but it was so hard due to the fact that her moans were continuously coming out. Stacy managed to get one of her arms free as she grabbed the back of his head while he was still kissing her neck. A rush of pleasure fled from her center to her entire body, readying her for her climax. The sensations were growing much stronger with each glide of his hand against her. She could feel the warmth between her legs grow hotter when she grabbed the back of his head tighter and orgasmed. He still rubbed her center to ensure that he had given her the ultimate pleasure filled climax she deserved.

Randy then softly placed butterfly kisses along her shoulders and back, sending chills all over her body. She turned herself around to face him. Their eyes immediately met; his displaying affection and hers showing satisfaction. She lightly raised her chin and placed a soft kiss on his luscious lips.

Randy pulled back and smiled. "Happy to see me?"

"No." she answered playfully, trying hard not to giggle.

"No? Certainly didn't seem that way a few seconds ago."

She stood there and shook her head. "Whatever Randy. Whatever."

"So what'd you want me to come over for, besides the small dose of sex?"

Stacy broke their embrace and walked over to her shelf. She scanned over a few books before she found what she was searching for. "Here it is."

"Here is what?" Randy asked with absolutely no idea what his girlfriend was doing.

"Does this look familiar?"

Randy tilted his head to read the bold printed letters in yellow in the front of the hard covered book. "Oh my god Stace. You made me come over here, for this?" Stacy's jaw dropped as she smacked him on the arm. "Hey."

"Are you kidding me Randy? I can't believe I found this. It was buried away in my closet and I happened to stumble upon this when I was cleaning it out."

Randy rolled his eyes and shook his head. He sighed and walked over to Stacy's bed, lying down on the aquamarine comforter. "What's so special about that yearbook anyways? It was from what, second grade?"

"That's exactly why, retard. This was the first year that we met each other." Stacy said as she walked over to Randy, sitting on the bed right beside him. "See. Look. There you are." She pointed as her finger landed upon a very young Randy Orton.

"Jesus…actually I don't look too bad." He laughed to himself as Stacy laughed along with him. "Look at John. What a tool." John had a buzzed head and a mean look on his face. Both of them started to laugh.

"Where are me and Torrie?"

"Right there."

"Oh my god! I look horrible! Holy shit." Stacy looked surprisingly at her photo.

"No you don't. Come on." Randy started to say. "You just look like a baby, that's all."

Stacy's mouth dropped. "You're such an ass."

Randy chuckled. "I'm just kiddin Stace. Just kiddin."

"Well, well, well. Look at Torrie's outfit!" Stacy shouted as she covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "I'm gonna have to show her this! I don't think I've ever seen something this funny."

"Wait….Carly Baxter. Carly Baxter? Oh yeah I remember her. I used to have a crush on her. She was hot." Randy pointed out, nodding his head.

"You had a crush on Carly Baxter? Oh my god Randy. I didn't know you could steep so low."

"What do you mean?" He asked sarcastically, knowing full well what Stacy was getting at.

"She was like the biggest slut at our school then, and she still is now. Some people just never change."

"I guess not." Randy agreed. He sat up behind her and started to smother Stacy's shoulder with butterfly kisses.

"Randy, we can't do this again." Stacy complained but then contradicting herself, closed her eyes and quickly became intoxicated by him. He trailed the soft wet kisses up her neck and towards her cheek, painting chills all over her body. "Randy…..mmm…..Randy we can't." He didn't listen, however, continuing the sweet feeling of passion. He unhooked her bra as it fell on the floor. His hands found themselves caressing each breast from behind, playing with her well hardened nipples. She just sat there, flushed with desire. Her heart was pounding and her breaths were getting quicker. He literally took her breath away.

But before he could slide his hand down over her abdomen and into her panties she had one thing left to say. "Alright. Just do me now." She demanded as she turned around and collided her lips with his.

**SO HONESTLY, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? STUPID, NOT STUPID, WHAT? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! LOL THANKS GUYS. R&R!!**


	22. Beers and Shots

"You ready bitch?" Stacy shouted from Aly's new silver Audi to one of her best friends, Torrie Wilson.

"Yeah!" Torrie shouted back as she walked down the stone steps that led from her front door to her driveway. Her house was just about as large as Stacy's. Although they lived in different developments, their houses were designed by the same architect.

"Hey Aly." Torrie said as she got in her the car. "Are you guys ready to party or what?!"

"Hell yeah!" Stacy yelled as Aly put the car into drive and jetted out of the development to the open house party at their friend Ben's house.

_The Party!!_

The fun had just begun as all three girls entered the house. There were so many people there that it was hard to walk from one room to the other. There were two beer pong tables setup equipped with teams and rowdy spectators. There were four kegs in the garage which was like a waterhole for animals. And then, there was the huge ass pool outside where just about everyone out there was either half naked or had on wet clothes due to them getting thrown in.

Stacy, Torrie, and Aly greeted just about everybody as they made their way through the house and into the kitchen. There, they spotted their boyfriends and all of their other friends.

"Stacy! Torrie! Aly!" Their friend Lindsay shouted, who was of course already tipsy, as she raised her cup of beer up above her head.

"Lindsay!" Aly yelled back over the loud music as she hugged her brunette friend. "How many drinks have you had already tonight girl?"

"Like 5 or 6 I think." Lindsay answered as she just smiled and sipped her beer.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?" Randy said as he hugged and kissed Stacy.

"I'm fine. But I'd be better if you went with me to get a beer real quick. Would you?" She grinned as he kissed her again.

"Another keg run!" Randy shouted as Stacy grabbed his hand and led him and herself out of the kitchen towards the garage.

"Ooh Torrie. Likin the dress. Very sexy." Katie said as she noticed Torrie's apparel. She wore a cute short yellow dress that showed plenty of cleavage, which John could not keep his eyes off of. Her blond hair was straight and she wore black heels to match her black eyeliner.

"Thanks. I just got it the other day."

John moved over to where Torrie was standing and kissed her cheek. "You look gorgeous tonight Tor."

She smiled widely as she kissed him back on the cheek. "Well thank you John."

"Your welcome." He kissed her again, but this time on the lips. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah sure." She said. "I gotta start getting drunk sooner than later." Both her and John said goodbye to their group of friends real fast as they made their way to the garage, hoping to catch up with Randy and Stacy. Fortunately, when they arrived, Randy was pouring Stacy a beer.

"Hey! John!" Stacy shouted as she hugged her friend, who was pretty much like her brother.

"Tor. You wanna beer?" Randy offered, handing Stacy's beer to her.

"Sure. Thanks Randy."

"Here you go." He said handing it to her, trying not to spill it on the delivery to her. She quickly took a sip to lower it since it was so close to spilling.

"Oh shit." Randy said as he looked at the time on his phone.

"What?" Stacy asked as she touched his arm.

He laughed. "Um I think me and John are supposed to go and play Grant and Steve at beer pong. Wait, let me ask somebody real quick." Randy turned around and tapped his friend, Pete, on the shoulder. "You Pete."

"What's up Randy?" Pete asked with glazed over eyes, clearly drunk.

"Hey, who just finished the last game of beer pong on table #2? Do you know?"

Pete squinted his eyes and scratched his head. "Um…I think Brad and T.J. just finished. Aren't you guys up after them?"

Randy chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah we are. Alright well we'll see you in there dude?"

Pete nodded his head. "For sure man."

"Alright. Thanks Pete."

"Anytime bro."

"Are you ready John?" Randy asked his best friend as he swung his arm over John's shoulder.

"If you mean to fuck you? No. But if you mean to play beer pong then, FUCK YEAH!"

Torrie and Stacy just laughed at how funny both their boyfriends were as Randy and John made their way upstairs to the beer pong tables, with Stacy and Torrie in tow close behind.

_2 hours later…._

"Come on man. One more shot and you win. Do it dude!" Grant cheered on John who was completely smashed. Everybody was rallied around in the kitchen as John and a friend of his named Kenny were competing to see how many shots they could take down in 15 seconds. Randy, Stacy, Aly, Katie, Jeff, Jesse, Troy, Steve, Pete, Julie, Lindsay, Casey, and a lot more people were watching as they waited for John to possibly be the victor.

But one person was kind of worried for John. She stood there with the rest of them, trying to act like she didn't care, but she did. She didn't want John to get alcohol poisoning for god sakes! But there was nothing she could do, so Torrie just sat there and watched her boyfriend get more and more drunk right in front of her eyes.

John took one more second to catch his breath as he took the shot glass and poured the clear colored Vodka down his throat.

"John wins!" everyone shouted as all of his guy friends patted him on the back.

"Yeah! That's right mother fucker!" John shouted as he could barely stand up. He laughed and shook Kenny's hand who wasn't disappointed or mad that he lost. Actually, he was probably happy that he lost cause he knew he wasn't going to be having as bad of a hangover as John would the next day.

Everyone who was watching had kind of dispersed, except for Randy, Stacy, Torrie, Grant, Aly, Troy, and Julie. They all stood there in the kitchen with the champ of the shots, who was wobbly and totally off balance.

"Yo dude. You okay?" Troy asked John slowly, due to him being quite intoxicated as well.

"I'm fine man. I'm good." John reassured him while slurring his words pretty badly.

Torrie just shook her head, watching her boyfriend's eyelids droop lower and lower. She looked over to her right and saw Randy and Stacy making out against the wall, his hand clearly up her dress and probably somewhere underneath her panties; that is, if she was wearing any. She then looked over to her left, which was where Grant, Aly, Troy, John, and Julie were.

"Hey Aly! Are you ready to go back to your house?" Torrie asked as she got closer to Aly since you couldn't hear anything due to the loud song of Feeling This by Blink-182 playing.

"Yeah. I'm down. Where's Stace?" she asked as she held a bottle of water. She was the designated driver for the night. She actually got a kick out of watching everybody get so wasted and crazy, so really, she didn't miss out too badly. Torrie pointed over towards the wall and Aly's face was priceless. Her mouth was wide open but then again, not too surprised.

"Stacy!" Aly shouted at her friend who was getting practically fingered right in front of them. Stacy quickly looked in the sound of where her name was called from. She smiled and pushed Randy off of her, even though she didn't want to. "You're such a lil slut."

Stacy laughed and adjusted her dress. "Shut up."

Randy still held onto her waist from behind, however, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You ladies taking off?"

"Yeah I think we are." Torrie answered.

"Okay. Drive safely."

"Don't be here too much longer Randy. The cops might be showing up soon."

"Yeah I will. I want to bounce soon anyways so…" Randy said as he gave Stacy one more kiss.

"Bye babe." Aly said to Grant as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye beautiful." He said back, taking another sip of his beer.

Torrie took a deep breath and walked over to John. "Me and the girls are going home so…don't get into too much trouble."

John smiled and closed his eyes. He grabbed Torrie's waist and hugged her tightly. "No don't go. I want you."

Torrie sort of giggled at how cute he was acting even though he was completely hammered. But that cute act soon washed away when he wouldn't let her go. She rolled her eyes and pushed her body a little farther away from his. She gave him a quick kiss and then pulled back. "I'm gonna go okay?"

"No. I don't want you to." He said upset. "What? Do you not want to be with me or something?"

Torrie furrowed her brows. "No. Me, Aly, and Stace are heading back to Aly's right now. That's why I'm leaving John." He was being so stupid and angry over absolutely nothing.

"Sure that's why you're leaving. Tell me the truth." He demanded angrily as everyone that was in the kitchen looked at him.

"John. Stop. You're acting ridiculous. You're just drunk!" She said back trying to stand up for herself.

"Whatever bitch." He said. Everyone's eyes grew wider. Did he just call his girlfriend a bitch? That was a big mistake.

Torrie shook her head and just stood there, not believing what he just called her. She was hurt by his remark but not enough to make her ball her eyes out. She knew he was drunk, but it still hurt her feelings that he would even think to say something like that to her, regardless if he was drunk or not. And it didn't help that she was slightly drunk as well.

"Fuck you John!" she shouted as she turned on her heel and walked out the door, Stacy and Aly following close behind.

"Dude. What the hell was that for?" Randy asked John, not liking how his friend was acting.

"What? Who cares?"

"Oh believe me, when you sober up tomorrow, you'll care." Randy assured him as he leaned up against the kitchen counter.

John's face turned a pale shade of almost white. "Yo Randy. I don't feel so good." John ran outside into the backyard and started to throw up all the alcohol he had consumed.

"Well, I guess we should get him in the truck then." Jesse suggested as him, Grant, Randy, and Troy walked a badly hurting John Cena to the car.

_Aly's House_

"Tor I'm sorry. That was a real asshole thing for him to do." Aly said as they all sat in the living room.

"Do you need some Kleenex?" Stacy asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Nah. I'm okay. I'm not gonna ball my eyes out." Torrie said as both her friends chuckled. "I just couldn't believe that he called me a bitch. I mean, what a dick."

"Yeah that wasn't cool of him at all."

"Especially in front of everybody there."

Torrie just took a deep breath and sighed. "Well he better remember what he did by tomorrow cause he's gonna have to have a real good apology for me."

"I agree." Stacy said while getting up from the couch. "Do you guys want a drink? I'm gonna go get one in the garage."

"I'm good thanks." Aly and Torrie practically said in unison as Stacy grinned and made her way out to the three car garage.

"But don't let this stress you out Tor. We still have to watch the new episode of Project Runway." Aly said while turning on the TV with the remote and clicking on her TiVo.

Torrie smiled and got herself comfy on the couch as Stacy entered back in the room. "I'll be okay. Project Runway will make me feel all better."

Aly and Stacy chuckled as Stacy sat down in one of the leather reclining chairs. "Hey Aly. Are your parents home? I didn't see their car here so I was just wondering."

"Nah. They went to my aunt's house for the night down in San Diego so…Why?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering." Stacy said as they all just looked at each other and grinned.

"Cause if you wanna bring Randy back here and do what you were doing over a Ben's then….it's not gonna happen." Aly said while pointing the finger at Stacy. Torrie busted up laughing and then Aly and Stacy joined in.

"No I wouldn't but…What did you guys see?" Stacy asked surprised.

Torrie and Aly just looked at each other. "Everything." They all just laughed some more as the new episode of Project Runway aired on the large HD screen.

_1:43 am_

A ringing sound unexpectedly shrilled throughout the living room as Stacy and Torrie shrieked from being caught off guard.

"What the hell was that?" Torrie asked as she held her hand over her rapidly pounding heart.

Aly just chuckled and reached over for her phone. "It's my cell queers."

"Who is it?"

"It's Grant. He sent me a text."

"Well…what does it say?" Stacy pried as she repositioned herself in her chair.

"He said that John got really sick and wants Torrie to come over and help him cause he won't let any of them help."

Torrie sat on the couch rolling her eyes. "Are you kidding me? He's such as baby sometimes. Ugh. I knew he was going to get sick from all of those damn shots he took."

"Well do you wanna go over?" Aly asked as she held her phone in her hand, waiting to respond back to her boyfriend.

Torrie shook her head and gritted her teeth. "Well I don't have much of a choice since he's being such a prick about it. Is it cool if we go?"

"Yeah I'm down." Aly responded. "Stace?"

Stacy smiled knowing that she'd get to see Randy again. "Let's go."

'We're on our way." Aly texted back as they all got their shoes back on and left in Aly's car.

_Grant's House_

"Hey ladies. Long time no see." Grant joked as he led them all through the front door.

"So where's John?" Torrie asked, clearly pissed off and aggravated by her boyfriend's behavior.

"He's upstairs in the bathroom. Third door on the left." Grant pointed towards the stairs as Torrie thanked him and made her way up the carpeted stairs with her black high heeled shoes.

"Where's Randy?" Stacy asked eagerly as Grant led her and Aly to the backyard and out to the pool. Randy and Troy were sitting in the Adirondack chairs, taking drags on some blunts.

"Stacy! Come here and give me a hug." Randy said as he opened up his arms to hug her. Stacy smiled and leaned down to hug him. Randy grabbed Stacy's waist and pulled her down on top of him, causing her to shriek and end up sitting down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled, seeing as how he was pretty high at the moment.

"So how long have you guys been smoking out here?" Stacy asked, looking over at Troy and Grant.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Probably like a half hour or so hahahaha."

They were completely stoned. Grant took another drag from Troy's blunt. "You know this shit isn't too bad. Who'd you say you got it from Randy?"

"Nobody dude. Troy's the one that got it stupidass hahahahaha."

"Oh yeah. I forgot hahaha."

_Meanwhile…._

"John?" Torrie said as she opened the bathroom door. She spotted him sitting down on the floor, his back up against the wall. "Oh my god, John. Are you okay?" She asked as she kneeled down and touched his face. He didn't look very good, which sort of scared her. Her attitude of being angry and aggravated soon turned to worried and concerned.

John just looked at her with shameful eyes. "Torrie. I'm so sorry for what I said to you at Ben's. I really didn't mean it. I swear." He had clearly come down off of being smashed but he hadn't thrown up enough to sober up completely.

"It's okay, I don't care right now. We just need to help you out at the moment." She responded, trying to help him up off of the floor. However, it was a little tricky, seeing as though John outweighed her by about twice as much and was stumbling from still being tipsy.

"No. Torrie. I need to explain…." He began to say as he leaned up against the sink.

"John, really it's okay right now. We'll talk about it later." She insisted as she handed him a cup of Listerine to swish around in his mouth. John grabbed the cup and did as instructed as he spit out the liquid into the sink.

"But wait, we need to talk about it now."

"No we don't." Torrie said, not wanting to deal with it right at that moment.

John grabbed Torrie by the arm and stared deep into her jade green eyes. "Listen Tor…I might be tipsy right now, but I really do want to apologize for what I said. It wasn't right and it was stupid. Please forgive me."

Torrie sighed and looked back into his eyes; those baby blue eyes that she loved to get lost in whenever she felt lonely or down. She knew he meant his apology, which was good enough for her. Plus she didn't want to leave him ending on a bad note when he was in this sort of state.

A smile appeared on her soft delicate face. "I forgive you John."

He grinned in return, leaning down to give her a kiss. But then he stopped right before he reached her lips. He moved his face to the side and just kissed her cheek. As soon as he pulled back, Torrie looked at him with curious eyes. "I didn't want to kiss you after I just threw up. That wouldn't be right."

Torrie giggled. "Well thank you for that cause I totally forgot."

"Just looking out for you."

"Like you always do." She said back as she too, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**PLEASE R&R PEEPS! **


	23. Careful

The bell had just rung to dismiss the end of school which was of course a relief to the students at Jefferson High. It was thankfully a Friday and everyone was looking forward to the upcoming weekend. It was the last weekend before prom, causing great excitement to spread throughout the entire student body. Although for the freshmen, sophomores and even some juniors, there wasn't really any excitement since it was, well of course, the _senior_ prom.

"Yo Randy, you comin' longboardin' with us or what?" John shouted on the way out one of the school doors with Troy and Grant.

"Yeah hold on. I'll be there in a sec." Randy replied as he turned back around to his girlfriend, who was pinned between the lockers and his body. "So I'll see you at the game then?"

Stacy just looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. We'll try to get there a lil bit early so we can get enough seats for all of us." Randy just smirked and lowered his head towards hers. She just smiled like a little girl and awaited the feel of his soft lips against hers. He expertly opened her lips with his tongue as they shared a sweet but enticing kiss.

"Ooh ooh ooh baby!" Aly interrupted with Torrie and Julie close behind in tow.

The couple broke apart, smiling at their friends, although wanting nothing more than to slip away to an empty room and continue their alluring kiss.

"Wow you two. Why don't you guys just drop down your pants now and go at it?" Julie inquired as they all laughed.

"See we would but….I don't have a condom on me so…" Randy joked as Stacy playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Randy aren't you supposed to be long boarding with John, Grant and Troy?" Torrie asked as they noticed Randy's long board leaning up against the locker beside them.

"Um yeah I was just leavin actually. They said they'd wait for me in the parking lot."

"Well make sure you guys don't get hurt cause that's all we need before prom." Aly said as they all slightly laughed at her comment.

"Alright well I'm off and I guess I'll see you guys later at the game?" Randy asked with his arm still wrapped around his beautiful blond girlfriend.

"Yeah. Oh and can you tell John that he needs to text me when he gets back to this house cause I need something from him." Torrie stated as she looked up hopefully at Randy.

"What do you need from him? A quick fingering before the game?" Randy laughed as Aly, Julie, and Stacy giggled along.

"Ha ha ha very funny asshole."

Randy turned his attention back towards his girlfriend. "See you later babe." He delicately placed a small quick kiss on her lips.

"Text me before you come okay?" Stacy asked as her boyfriend nodded and headed out the door. "Be careful!"

"Geez Stace, you sound like his mother." Aly joked.

"Shut up. Let's just get outta here." Stacy stated as they all headed out for their cars in the school parking lot.

"So Aly. Where are we going after prom? I mean I know Kayla is having a party and so is Ralph but….I heard someone talking about Chrissie's house." Julie pried as they stopped at Aly's Audi.

"Um well…I think Grant was talkin bout Chrissie's cause she has that huge ass house so….my guess is that we're going there." Aly answered, digging for her car keys in her purse.

"Sounds good to me." Stacy said as she started heading for her white mustang.

"Okay cool. We'll catch you later girl." Torrie shouted as her and Julie headed for Torrie's car.

"Alright bye." Stacy began to think about their future plans for prom, wondering where they were going to meet to take pictures before the actual dance and what they would do at the post-prom parties. Everything was just racing through her head, but was shortly interrupted by a familiar but unwanted voice.

"Stacy, hey!" Justin Thompson shouted about six cars down from where Stacy's car was parked. "Hold up!" Stacy immediately began to think about jumping in her car and splitting, not even saying a word to him, but she was too nice of a person to ignore him like that.

"Hi." Was all Stacy said as Justin jogged over to where she was. A sweet but false smile plastered on her face. "What's up?"

"Well, unfortunately my car won't start and I don't have another ride home so…could you please take me? I feel awful for asking but nobody else drives by my neighborhood whose still here so…" Justin asked with pleading eyes.

Stacy wanted nothing more than to deny him the ride home but it was on the way. It's not like they were gonna be in the car together longer than five minutes. But flashes of the last time they were together began to persuade her judgment. Justin had pulled a fast one on her and dove in for a kiss, a kiss that was exciting and gentle, although almost enough to cost her and Randy's relationship. But her mind was soon interrupted as Justin pleaded once more.

"Please Stacy?"

Stacy just smiled and nodded her head. "Alright get in."

Justin smirked and ran around to the other side of the car. "Thanks."

As the two drove along in the car, listening to the radio, an almost uncomfortable tension was between the two. Although they tried to prevent it by creating small chat with each other, it was still looming in the atmosphere.

"So how's Randy?" Justin asked, knowing full well that the subject of her boyfriend vs. her ex was uneasy and awkward. Especially after the fight both of them got into at the football game back in the fall.

"Um...he's good." Was all she could muster up to say. He was certainly making the situation worse but she tried to hide the distressfulness. "Oh we're here."

Justin looked up at his large house as Stacy parked at the bottom of his driveway. "Thanks again Stacy."

"No problem. See you at the game?" Stacy asked attempting to cut the tension.

"Um yeah, see you there." Justin smiled as he opened up the door to get out. But something stopped him as he looked back over at Stacy. "Stacy. There's something that I've wanted to get off of my chest for a while now and I think this is the right time to say it."

Stacy looked at him with fearful but curious eyes. She feared that he would kiss her again, although a part of her didn't mind that so much. But she wanted to hear what he had to say so she sat there and listened.

"I want to apologize for that fight that me and Randy got into back in the fall. It was messed up and it put you in a bad position. I apologize for my actions as well as Randy's stupid ones too. He shouldn't have yelled at you either, especially when he knows that you liked my kiss better than his."

Stacy's mouth dropped to the floor. What an asshole! He was sounding so sweet and sincere the first moment and then all of a sudden he tried to flip the cards around and make Randy look like the bad guy. But before she could retaliate or say anything, Justin leaned over the seat and smashed his lips onto hers. She tried to lean back to get away from him but instead he climbed almost all the way on top of her and deepened the kiss. Stacy pushed and shoved him as hard as she could but it was no use. He was too heavy and too strong for her to even budge him. This scene almost seemed all too familiar as the memories of Randy and her fighting in his truck came into her mind. She fought and fought and fought with him to let her go but expectedly, she gave in as they had hot sex right there in the front seat!

Justin worked his tongue against hers masterfully as he soon began to place his hand on the hem of her shirt. He slowly moved his hand beneath the thin white top as he caressed her breast firmly. She couldn't help but whimper, although she tried to hold it back as hard as she could. He then started to maneuver his other hand beneath her jeans which sent signals shooting through Stacy. She couldn't do this. Although half of her enjoyed this, her mind was also playing tricks on her. As Justin was pleasuring her, Stacy's mind was telling her that it was Randy who was creating this lustful torture, not Justin. As she quickly realized that her boyfriend was not the one giving her these feelings, she pushed him again and again to get off of her. Again, no use.

But Stacy tried one last time as she pushed with all of her might. Justin finally got her message as he sat back in his seat and stared at his ex girlfriend.

"What the fuck Justin?!" Stacy screamed at him as she wiped her lips clean of his saliva given off by their hot kiss.

Justin just stared back at her as an evil smirk crept onto his face. "You're welcome Stacy. And I hope Randy takes you back after he finds out that we just had an intimate moment together. And I'll be sure not leave out any details, especially the part where I made you whimper." He evilly chuckled as he grabbed his book bag.

"Get the fuck out of my car Justin!" Stacy screamed as she shoved him out of her mustang. Justin just laughed and slammed the door behind him as he began to walk up his driveway. "God, what an asshole!" She yelled as she ripped out of his neighborhood, on the verge of crying. She quickly grabbed her phone from her purse and searched for Torrie's name in her contacts. As soon as she found it, she called her and tried hard not to cry.

"Sup bitch?" Torrie giggled as she answered her phone.

"Tor. I have a problem. I'm coming over right now." Stacy said as she sped off for her best friend's house.

_Torrie's House_

"Oh my god Stace, what happened?" Torrie asked concerned as she led her friend into her kitchen, seeing as though her best friend was on the verge of crying.

Stacy grabbed a seat at the breakfast bar and put her hands on her face. "Tor. I just did something terribly wrong."

"What is it Stace?" Her friend pried as she rubbed her back with her hand in attempts to comfort her.

"Right after I left you guys in the parking lot I headed for my car right? So then I'm about to get in and Justin comes running over. So then he's like well my car's not working and I need a ride so since he didn't live far away, I thought I'd just give him a ride and be done with it."

Torrie's face turned from sympathetic to concerned as her friend continued on with the story.

"So then everything was going fine and then we got to house. So I stopped the car and then before he got out he told me that he wanted to tell me something. So he starts going on about how he apologizes for the fight him and Randy got into earlier which started to sound like he really meant it but then he continued and said that Randy shouldn't have yelled at me cause Randy knew that I liked Justin's kiss better than his."

Torrie gasped and couldn't believe what her friend was saying. All this happened in the 20 minutes that she last saw her at the school? She didn't know what to think at the moment but definitely wasn't as shocked at what she was about to hear next.

"So anyways, I was so completely shocked at what he said that I just sat there with my mouth wide open and before I could say anything, he climbed on top of me and started kissing me!"

"What the fuck?!" Torrie exclaimed as she sat down on the stool next to Stacy's.

"Yeah. But then he continued the kiss and…..for some reason…god I feel like such a slut for saying this but…it actually felt good so I just kissed him back." Stacy had tears rolling down her cheeks when she said that. She felt like such shit but she had to tell somebody. "I know this sounds fake and impossible but it was like my mind was telling me that it was Randy who was pleasuring me, not Justin! That's why it felt so good. But then he started to like touch my boobs and then he started moving his hands under my pants and…"

Torrie gasped and almost fell back on the kitchen floor. "You didn't!"

"No no no. I stopped him and then told him to get the fuck out of my car."

"Thank god Stace. That could have led to even worse news."

Stacy just shook her head and cried, "But then he said when he got out that he hopes that Randy will take me back once he tells him that we had this moment and that he made me whimper when he touched me."

Torrie didn't even know what to say as her mouth almost hit the floor. She was completely stunned. How could _Justin_ have done this to _Stacy_? How could _anybody_ do that _anyone_? Torrie just sat there perplexed. "Stace. I'm so sorry for what he did but….I really don't even know what to tell you except that….you're gonna have to tell Randy before he does or else Randy's more than likely gonna break up with you."

Stacy knew her friend was right but she didn't want her to be. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, knowing that her boyfriend was gonna have a melt down when she told him. She knew she couldn't leave anything out, even the part when Justin made her whimper from caressing her breast. She had to. Whether she told him everything or not, he was going to find out the truth from somebody, one way or another.

"I just don't want him to break up with me Tor. I can't not be with him. I love him so much."

"I know you do Stace. But that's the reason why you need to tell him. If you didn't care for him this much then you wouldn't be crying right now or even be in this situation. I know that he loves you more than you'll ever know Stace. Just tell him."

Stacy took a deep breath and looked at her best friend. "Thanks Tor. I really appreciate it." She placed her hand on her face and closed her eyes. "I guess I should go and tell him before Justin does."

"You'll be alright girl. Be strong."

"Alright. I'll text you later okay?"

"Alright. Bye Stace."

"Bye Tor." Stacy answered as she walked out of her best friend's house and towards her car.

Her heartbeat rapidly increased as she continued to cry. The reality of her and Randy breaking up over this really hit her, which was the one thing in the entire world that she didn't want. She loved him so much with everything inside of her that it hurt. But the only way to hopefully keep them together would be to tell him the truth, and that was going to be the hardest part.


	24. Crash Into Me

**Okay so I've been away, trying to keep up with school but I managed to slip this one in so…oh yeah and there's a part towards the end that I thought went great along with this song I found called Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews. It really sets the tone if you listen to it while you read the part that I indicated. But, that's just my personal opinion. Enjoy! And please R&R! Thanx!!**

Stacy arrived at Randy's house, her head hanging low but she knew she had to be strong if she was going to have any chance of staying together with him. She wiped away her tears and looked into the mirror. She fixed her make up and took a deep breath. "Here we go." She made her way up to the front door, butterflies invading her stomach. She rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door.

"Stace, what are you….are you okay?" Randy asked as he noticed that she had been crying. "Stace what's wrong?" Stacy stood there clad in a white cute tank with jeans and her straight blond hair up in a ponytail. Randy tried hard not to look over her appearance but she just looked so damn sexy that he couldn't help it.

"I have something important to tell you." Was all she said as he led her into the living room, since his parents weren't back from work yet.

He sat down on the couch, patting the empty space next to her implying that she should sit down. "I'd rather stand for this." She said, trying to not sound as bitchy as possible.

Randy looked at her a little surprised but was intent on hearing what she had to say. He could tell by the way she was acting that this wasn't going to be good news, but he decided to grin and bear it all the same. "What is it Stace?"

She cleared her throat and looked deep into his eyes. "Today, after you left, you know I went to leave to go home in my car. Well, then Justin comes running over towards my car, pleading for a ride since his car wouldn't start…."

Randy already looked uncomfortable and had a slight idea about where she was going with this. His blood began to boil as he listened to her speak about _him_.

"So he asked for a ride and since he doesn't live far from my house I told him I would. So we get to his house and I park the car and then he turns and looks at me and then says he has something to get off of his chest. So he says that he apologizes for the fight that you and him got into at the football game and how he thinks you shouldn't have yelled at me because he said that you knew that I enjoyed kissing him more than you and…."

Randy was furious. His face began to turn red just listening to what this asshole said! He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes as Stacy continued.

"So then I didn't even know what to say so I just sat there and then all of a sudden he…" Randy didn't want to hear the words leave her mouth but then again he wanted to hear the sad and painful news. "He kissed me and then climbed on top of me and…"

"HE DID WHAT?! I'm gonna fuckin kill him!" Randy shouted as he got up and threw a pillow. He was irate.

"Randy there's more. Please just hear me out." Stacy begged as he just looked at her with pain-filled and frustrated eyes, "He began to rub my breasts and…." She began to cry. "He made me whimper and…I feel like such a slut but I enjoyed it cause for some reason my mind was telling me that it was you who was pleasuring me, not him! I'm so sorry but…"

"You fuckin whore! You fuckin whore…" Randy shouted, his voice quivering from the mere shock and disbelief of what his girlfriend was telling him. He felt like he had just gotten run over by a truck. She had cheated on him not just once but twice now with the same guy! And what made it worse was that she actually enjoyed it!

"Randy please forgive me! I had to tell you or else he would have told you first! Randy please!" Stacy screamed as the tears sliding down her face became endless.

Randy paced back and forth, running his hands through his short brown hair frustratingly. His look of disgust made Stacy feel all that much worse. She hated to make him this upset. He didn't deserve this torture from her.

He wiped his eyes with the bottom of his white Volcom shirt, exposing his tan well defined abs and pecks. "How could you do this to me Stacy? How could you do this to me _again_ with the same guy?!"

"Randy please. I didn't want it. You have to believe me! He just climbed on top of me and began to kiss me! He was too strong! I couldn't get him off of me!" Stacy attempted to defend herself although she knew she was in the wrong.

"But you just said that you enjoyed it! I don't even want to look at you right now Stace. Just leave." He said as he tried to control his breathing.

"No Randy! I'm not leaving. Not til we figure this out." She stated as she walked over to him to try to calm him down.

"Get the hell out Stace. Or I swear I'll…."

"You'll what Randy? You'll hit me? I know you'd never do that to me or any other girl for that matter." She exclaimed as she stepped closer towards him. Her body was about six inches from his, although when he heaved his chest, they would sometimes be a mere inch from each other.

"Just get the hell out!" He shouted as he pointed towards the door.

How could he be so unforgiving? Here she was, trying her absolute best to apologize and tell him the truth about what had happened, but he just ignored her. He automatically assumed that she went behind his back and purposely kissed Justin just because it had happened once before. Although the first time that it happened, it wasn't her fault either! How could he not see the regret in her eyes as she pleaded for him to forgive her? She loved him with all of her heart. Why was he disregarding all of those feelings they shared for one another right now, especially with this important of a problem?

Stacy just stared back at her angered boyfriend and froze. Tears dripped down her angelic smooth cheeks, cascading down to fall upon her white tank top. She crossed her arms, looking out into the Orton's backyard through the large sliding glass door, not wanting to look at Randy's tense and furious expression.

Regret was only a fraction of what she felt, and if she could take it all back, she would in a heartbeat. But knowing that he wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon, Stacy decided that she was just wasting her time standing there. So she grabbed her purse and gave him one final apologetic look. He just stared back at her with hollow eyes and a clenched jaw, looking as though he were about to get into a fight.

Stacy just wiped away her tears and began heading towards Randy's front door. Her sniffles seemed to be the only sound in the entire household as she grabbed the doorknob. But suddenly, as she attempted to open the door, Randy came up from behind her and slammed the door shut.

"Randy, what are you doing?" Stacy asked as she looked at him puzzled, and truthfully a little bit frightened.

But Randy said no words as he forcefully pushed Stacy's back up against the door, grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her up to where she could wrap her long legs around his waist comfortably. He immediately began to smother her neck with hot wet kisses, leaving Stacy in no position to argue. He aggressively worked his hand underneath of her jeans, working its way to her delicate but throbbing center. He expertly rubbed her, quickening the pace as she breathed harder. She whimpered and moaned, raking her nails through his short brown hair as the fiery feeling in her lower region was almost unbearable. The pleasuring waves of ecstasy went flowing through her body as she came and rested in his arms. "Don't stop." She pleaded for his satisfying actions to advance.

But instead, he removed his hand slowly, not once peering into her doe brown eyes, the eyes that he loved so much. He let go of her thighs as she placed her feet on the ground. The shock and surprise of his actions a second ago made Stacy even more confused than she was before it. Her mouth ajar, still no words. Her eyes roamed his face, hoping for a quick glance her way, but to no avail.

She thought that she should break the awkward silence, supposing that there was some reasoning behind this enticing but unexpected act. "Why did you just do that?" She whispered, although there was nobody to hide their conversation from.

He finally glanced up to look at her. His breathing was steady, but still attempting to return back to normal. A smirk spread across his face. But it wasn't the regular, cute smirk that he was known for. It was evil and sly. He spoke up to answer his girlfriend's question. "I just wanted to see how fast I could get in your pants, since Justin seems to be quicker at it than me."

A hard smacking sound filled the entrance as a red glow slowly appeared on Randy's cheek. "Fuck you." She said as she turned around, opening the door and briskly walking out towards her car, not once looking back at her supposed boyfriend.

Randy stood there, wanting to touch his face from where Stacy had smacked him, but he didn't want to seem weak. He knew what he had said and done was wrong, but he also couldn't help the fact that he was probably in more pain than she was. The love of his life, his girlfriend, continued to go behind his back and fool around with her ex. He knew deep down that she didn't do it on purpose but it seemed that the same instances continued to occur. How was he supposed to know that Justin was the only one that was guilty in these situations? He wasn't there to witness them. Except for the one time at the football game, but he didn't originally hear or see their initial conversation. It was her word against his, and he couldn't continue to be the deciding factor on whether or not their relationship should advance or end.

All the pressure was building up on him and all the frustration overtook his thoughts and mind. "FUCK!" he shouted as he saw Stacy pull away in her mustang as he punched his wall and walked back into the kitchen, contemplating on what his next move should be in this reality game of chess.

_Aly's House_

"So then he says, 'I just wanted to see how fast I could get in your pants, since Justin seems to be quicker at it than me.' Can you believe that?" Stacy told her best friends, Aly and Torrie, as she tried to retell the events from earlier without crying, but it was no use.

"Stace. I'm so sorry that this happened." Torrie said as she hugged her distressed friend.

"God, I just want to kill Justin right now." Stacy exclaimed as she wiped away her tears.

"What's gonna happen tomorrow? I mean, do you think the guys will like, wanna start a fight or something with Justin and his friends or what?" Aly inquired as they all looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

Stacy sighed and rolled her eyes. "I _know_ Randy will start something with Justin. Actually, better yet, I _guarantee_ Randy will start something."

"You'd better talk to him tomorrow Stace so he doesn't do anything stupid." Torrie warned her.

"I'll try but he won't listen. He's so hardheaded and stubborn. I hate it!"

"But he's not the only one. Grant is pretty stubborn himself." Aly mentioned, trying to comfort Stacy.

"Actually yeah he is pretty stupid." Torrie joked which made Stacy chuckle.

"Shut up." Aly laughed along as the girls continued to converse on the events that were more than likely going to take place the next day.

_Lacrosse Practice the Next Day_

"Dude, seriously, I would beat his ass the next time I saw him man. I wouldn't put up with that shit. Him trying to get all up on my girl like that. No way. He'd be dead." Grant forcefully said as he, Randy, and John finished up practice.

"I know dude. Listen to Grant. We should find him right now and kick his ass. He plays baseball doesn't he?" John asked as both Randy's friends were getting riled up to fight this girl stealing prick.

"Man I would if I knew I wasn't gonna get suspended or even expelled for doin' it. He's gonna pay somehow. One way or another, I _will_ beat his ass." Randy swore as he took off all of his lacrosse padding, leaving him in nothing but his white lacrosse shorts and cleats. He swung his bag over his shoulder and carried his stick in the other hand. "God, I just can't believe Stacy would do this to me man. I never thought of her as a cheater."

Grant and John looked at each other. "Dude, but….I really don't think that Stacy would intentionally do that to you. I mean, the way she talks about you when I'm over at Torrie's or even when it's just me and her walkin' through the hallways…it doesn't sound to me like she would even think about doing something to hurt you dude. She's in love with you and I KNOW that you love her. It's almost sickening." John joked at the end but meant every word of what he said.

Randy smirked at the thought of Stacy talking about her love for him with others. She really did love him and he knew that his heart belonged to her. This sort of thing shouldn't interfere with their relationship, especially when she didn't mean for it to happen. Justin was an asshole and he always made her feel bad for whatever she did. Even when Randy would sit on the sidelines and watch and listen to them when they were a couple, made him sick to his stomach knowing that he was three times more of a better boyfriend than stupidass Justin was. He would always pull ridiculous stunts with her, checking out other girls when they walked together or blamed her for a stupid mistake. Justin was just a piece of shit that thought he could get away with just about anything, even trying to hook up Randy Orton's girlfriend.

"Wow. What a fuckin' coincidence. Look who we have here." Grant yelled out as Justin walked by with his friends, Scott and Ryan, who were also on the baseball team.

"Talkin' bout me Orton?" Justin stopped dead in his tracks with his baseball bag slumped over his shoulder and a baseball bat in his hand.

_Meanwhile…._

"Alright, Grant should be here any minute now. Their practice ended, what, ten minutes ago?" Aly asked Stacy as they waited for Grant to hop in since Aly was taking Grant home.

"Yeah I think so." Stacy answered. She looked around the parking lot for other lacrosse players, but was really trying to look for Randy.

_Another 5 minutes…_

"Alright that's it. He's not answering his phone or anything. I'm going to find him. Come on." Aly ordered as Stacy got out of the car with her to go and search for Grant Featherston.

As they made their way towards the stadium field, yelling and shouting became a lot clearer. The two girls entered the stands to look down at the field and see Grant, John, Randy, Justin, Scott, and Ryan shouting at each other.

"Oh my god. You gotta be kidding me." Stacy said to herself as she looked over at Aly whose mouth had fallen to the ground.

"We better get down there quick." Aly suggested as they raced down the stadium steps.

"Oh well look who we have here! The woman of the hour has arrived! Love the short skirt Stacy!" Justin shouted as he licked his lips and arrogantly laughed.

Randy was fuming. He practically had steam coming out of his ears. "You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass right here. Right now!" Randy threatened as he dropped his lacrosse bag and stick on the ground.

"Randy don't!" Stacy yelled as her and Aly came rushing down beside their boyfriends.

"Stacy. Just stay back." John yelled at her.

"You too Aly." Grant commanded, although Stacy didn't listen.

"Randy please! Don't do this. He's not worth it. Please let's just go." Stacy imperatively demanded as she grabbed Randy's large muscular arm and tried to pull him away. But of course, he didn't budge. He just gently pushed Stacy behind him so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Come on fag. Let's do this." Scott pried as he stepped up closer to Randy.

"Why don't you step the fuck back bitch." John said.

"Fuck you Cena. And you too Featherston. You both suck each other's balls anyways." Ryan commented, gripping the metal baseball bat in his hands a little tighter now.

"Grant, John, Randy let's go!" Aly screamed as they began to back up slowly, heading for the stands.

"Randy come on!" Stacy shouted as he was still staring back at the three bitch-ass baseball players.

"Yeah, Orton. Listen to your bitch. Yelling at you isn't the only thing she does well with her mouth!" Justin shouted, which caused all five of them to turn around.

Stacy couldn't believe what he had just said. Aly was completely shocked and didn't know what to say. John and Grant just looked at each other, then at Randy. Randy looked like he was about to explode. Right then and there, Stacy knew that she had absolutely no control over the situation now.

"That's it faggot!" Randy shouted as he and Justin ran at each other and began to throw punches.

"Randy! Justin! Stop! Please!" Stacy screamed, even though she knew they wouldn't listen.

Grant and John joined in once they saw Scott and Ryan going after Randy, trying to create a triple team. Justin tried to hit Randy with the metal bat but Randy quickly overpowered him, grabbed the bat and punched Justin square in the face. John and Grant were both kicking Scott and Ryan's asses. They were all throwing punches and kicks, kneeing each other in the gut. It was an all out brawl and all Stacy and Aly could do was scream and watch.

Justin managed to throw a hard right and cut open Randy's lip, leaking blood all over his face and the field. But Randy soon tackled Justin to the ground and wrestled with him until he got a good enough angle to land one final punch to Justin's jaw. John and Grant had already finished off Scott and Ryan who had run away a few yards to make sure they were in the clear of their unforgiving punches. Justin remained lying on the ground, clutching his nose as Randy got up and stood above his opponent.

"If you say one word to anybody about this, you're not a man at all." Randy said as he looked down upon Justin Thompson's swollen and bruised body. "And one more thing…" Randy continued as he bent down closer to Justin's face. "Don't EVER, mess with Stacy again. You hear me?" Justin just nodded his head and coughed hard from the multiple blows to his torso. He had lost the fight, proving that he was all talk and no action.

"Guys come on! Let's go for the final fuckin' time!" Aly demanded as she grabbed Grant by the arm and led him and John up the stadium stairs.

Stacy grabbed Randy by the arm and helped him as well, but no words were exchanged between them. It was almost natural for her to grab his arm and help him when he was in need of it. Stacy decided to break the moment of silence between them as she spotted blood trickling from his lip. "Oh my god, Randy. You're bleeding."

Randy touched his lip to see if he really was and sure enough, he was. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Randy please, let me help you." Stacy suggested as she grabbed a tissue from her purse to wipe away the blood.

"No. I'm fine. Just leave it." Randy shortly said as he turned his shoulder to block her from helping him.

"Randy Orton, you stupidass. Let me help you." She commanded as he didn't complain and allowed her to clean him up.

"Yo Stace, you comin' with us or no?!" Aly shouted across the parking lot, as her and Randy were already heading in the direction of Randy's truck.

Stacy looked at Randy and shook her head. "You guys go ahead!"

Randy looked at her like she was crazy. After everything that had happened yesterday between them, she didn't want to leave him with a bloody lip? How could she possibly want to be around him right now? He was such an asshole to her and just got into a fight with the person who had gotten them into this awkward and unwanted predicament.

Stacy looked back at Randy and saw the confused facial expression. "What? You need help. You're lip is bleeding and I know that you aren't gonna do anything to fix it."

Randy just shook his head and threw his stick and lacrosse bag in the back. They both opened up the doors and got in as he started up his Black Dodge Ram and drove out of the parking lot.

"Well, it looks like they might be in for a little make-up sex." Grant joked, but then again, was telling the truth and him and Aly got into her Audi.

"Ooh. Make-up sex. Let's fight on purpose so we can do that." Aly laughed as Grant raised his eyebrows.

"Hell yeah. Let's do it!" Grant said as Aly just giggled and drove out of the parking lot a few seconds after Randy and Stacy did.

_In Randy's Truck…._

Stacy looked over at Randy, wanting so bad to just kiss him and make everything okay, but she knew that couldn't happen. She looked over his well defined tan bulging muscles and abs, along with his white lacrosse shorts which made Stacy want to just touch herself.

At the same time, Randy looked over at Stacy, causing Stacy to turn her head so she was looking out the window. Randy sort of laughed internally, smiling and scanning over her beautiful body. She wore a short denim skirt with a pair of Ugg boots, and a green Cougars lacrosse sweatshirt on. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a white headband and her make-up accentuated her face magnificently. She was turning him in on in so many ways, especially when she would tease him and switch her legs when she crossed them. Randy thought he was gonna run off the road if she kept up this torture.

Stacy looked back over at Randy once more to see if his lip had stopped bleeding.

"What?" Randy asked, noticing her staring at him.

"I was making sure your lip stopped bleeding, that's all." Stacy simply said as she looked back out the window.

"Listen Stace…" Randy began, drawing Stacy's attention to him. "I don't even know what to say really…um…" He couldn't quite express his emotions as well as he thought her could. He sounded like an idiot but what did he have to lose? "I want to sincerely say that….I am so sorry for everything that has happened in the last few days…"

"But Randy it's not your fau…" Stacy began but was then cut off by him.

"No Stace. It is. It is my fault. I blamed you for something that was outta of your control and I feel like such an asshole for saying those things that I said to you at my house. I could never, ever, ever think those things about you Stacy. I love you way too much for some asshole like Justin to come between us like he has. You're everything to me Stace, and I'd do anything to keep you as my girlfriend."

Stacy didn't even know what to say. She hadn't expected an apology from him at all. She was the one that should be apologizing, not him! "Randy, baby, I should be the one apologizing. It _was_ my fault for being so stupid as to even be ten feet near the guy. He's just such an asshole and I guess…I guess I just wanted to believe that it wasn't true."

Randy pulled off onto another road, which began to look familiar to Stacy. "But deep down inside Stace….I don't know why but…………I felt like I didn't deserve you. You're like the perfect girl. A girl that I hold up on a pedestal who is the ultimate female perfection. I feel like I can't even come close to deserving a girl like you. You have the looks, the brain, the humor, the wit. Nobody even comes close to holding a candle to you. I'm just so afraid that one day you're gonna find a better guy than me who can treat you right and give you everything you want that I can't. I'm just so scared that that's gonna happen one day and I won't ever get you back."

He stopped at the same place that they had parked the last time they fought over a Justin incident; a place overlooking the ocean and the beach, free of any people or lights. It was just the two of them once again. But, it did seem ironic, given the fact that once again, after getting in a fight over Justin, they came there to settle their problems.

Stacy turned to face her boyfriend who had just spilled out his entire heart to her. She almost felt like crying but the joy of him loving her so deeply was far too great to ruin this moment. She scooted closer towards him as she placed her hands on his bare chest. She expertly straddled his lap, leaving just enough room for both their bodies to fit between the steering wheel and the seat.

"Don't be scared of losing me Randy. You _are_ and always _will be_ my one true love, no matter what happens. You are so incredibly amazing that I can't even begin to come up with the words to describe how much I love you. You're perfect in every way, inside and out. And I will _never_ leave you for some other guy. Ever. You're my other half and I don't know what I would do without you. Please forgive me for the pain I've caused you because that's the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I want to be with you forever Randy. I love you so mu…"

(_This is where the song starts lol)_

Randy quickly smashed his lips against hers, sending electric sparks throughout both their bodies. He slid his tongue ever so delicately into her mouth, creating a soft, beautiful kiss that both lusted for from one another. It was like their first kiss; so passionate yet tender and slow. Her lips were so soft and his were so gentle.

Randy ever so slowly, without breaking the intense and erotic kiss, laid her down across the front seat, positioning his body between her legs. His hand crept up her legs delicately, moving across her tan smooth skin like a butterfly, sending chills all over her body. He lifted up her hips just enough to slide her short jean skirt and her pink laced panties down her legs.

Stacy felt the chilly night air envelope her lower body, calling for Randy's to fall on top of hers to make her warm again. He then lifted off her sweatshirt to reveal a pink laced bra, a perfect match to the panties he had just previously disposed of. Randy elegantly lowered his head, placing small irresistible kisses along her taught midsection. Stacy writhed underneath of him to place his wet sultry mouth around her aching nipples. He sluggishly reached around her back to unhook the pink laced bra; a nuisance that prevented him from pleasing her in an unimaginable way.

He faintly placed his mouth around her nipple, causing Stacy to whimper and arch her back for more. He cupped the other breast with his other hand, caressing it to create stimulation. Stacy tossed underneath of his muscular body, wanting him to fulfill her desire for him. He sucked on her breast harder, causing Stacy to bite her bottom lip and shut her eyes even tighter, engulfing the powerful sensations that ran through her veins.

Randy slowly brought himself up to face her. He placed his lips atop hers and returned to their delicate and sensual kiss that had started the cascade of their sexual actions. He pushed down his shorts to rest at his knees, rubbing his manhood against her center, teasing her with every repeated stroke. Before he entered, they simultaneously broke the dizzying kiss. Stacy grabbed the back of his head and held it close to her own.

He tauntingly entered her slowly but gracefully. Stacy raked her fingers through his hair, whimpering and moaning loudly, enjoying the movement of his manhood inside her. Randy progressively pumped himself faster and harder with each stride he made; making sure to milk her for everything she was worth. Her walls were tight and gripping, forcing tides of pleasure to project through his body. Their moans became louder as Stacy gripped onto Randy's back harder and harder. He soon began to thrust at a much faster pace, causing them both to feel outbreaks of delectable and erotic waves piercing through their bodies. "Randy!" Stacy screamed as she rode the pleasure-filled currents that originated from her throbbing wet center. Randy climaxed along with her as he pumped a few more times to ensure their sexual encounter was completely finished.

The two rested in each other's arms for a little while longer, catching their breath from their erotic workout. The windows in the truck had fogged up completely by then, due to all of the commotion that had just taken place. And with that, both Randy and Stacy held each other for a little while longer, before repeating their sexual actions one final time, and heading home with their relationship patched up and stronger than ever.


	25. Pregame

It was a Friday, but not a usual Friday at Jefferson High. Everyone was wearing their Cougars spirit wear, for a special occasion. A sea of yellow and green cascaded throughout the hallways, creating cheers and shouts from the student body. Jefferson High had accomplished yet another milestone. A milestone that was far from unfamiliar. The Cougars had reached the Men's High School Lacrosse Championship of California. Five out of Seven trips to the final game had been victories. Opponents feared their reputation of being invincible, fearless, and simply the best.

But this year was very different. The Pythons from Green Falls were to be their opponents at the Championship, who were also known to have that kind of reputation. Their coach was known throughout California as being one of the dirtiest players back in his day. He knew how to cheat, and he knew how to do it well. But even with a dirty coach on their side and an extremely talented roster, the Cougars were still confident within themselves that they'd pull away with yet another Jefferson victory.

_12__th__ period_

"So you guys gonna win tonight or what?" a girl named Veronica asked Tom and Randy, who sat next to the platinum blond.

"Hell yeah. You goin?" Randy interrogated, but already knew her answer, since practically everyone was going.

"Um of course. I love watching you guys." Veronica was always known to get around with just about every guy in school, but she was still friends with the popular crowd, since she practically slept with half of them.

"You do?" Tom asked with captivated eyes. She wore a cute black top with long skinny jeans and some flip flops. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and looked back over at Tom.

"Oh yeah. I see the way you catch things Tom. You're really good; probably the best goalie in California." She said, completely flirting with him, not even trying to hide it in the slightest way. Randy just sat there sort of laughing at their conversation. He saw how hard Tom was trying to get with her which was the funny part since, obviously, it wasn't that difficult.

"Well you know…I guess I just have that God given talent. I can catch just about anything." Tom answered, scanning over her body, although attempting to not make it look noticeable.

"I bet you can't catch _me_." Veronica claimed right as the bell rang, releasing the students from class and on their way to the upcoming game later on that night.

Tom and Randy's mouths dropped as Veronica swung her bag over her shoulder and looked back at the two boys. "Good luck tonight. I'll be there cheerin you on." And with that, Veronica Anderson exited the room, leaving Tom practically motionless in his chair.

"Holy shit dude, she wants you _so_ bad!" Randy laughed as he and Tom exited the room as well.

"Man, _I_ want her so bad. I know she might be a slut but I don't even care. She's hot as shit and I'm getting with her one way or another." Tom declared, staring at the blonde's ass as she swaggered her hips in front of them down the hall.

"Sup faggots?" Grant said as he saw his two friends walking towards the school exit and out towards the parking lot.

"Dude, you just missed the funniest thing I've ever seen. Veronica just practically asked Tom to fuck her." Randy told one of his best friends as he couldn't help but laugh.

Grant's face was priceless as he too laughed hysterically. "Are you fuckin kidding me dude? Veronica Anderson? She's so damn hot. Get on that shit." Grant enthusiastically encouraged his teammate as they made their way towards their trucks that were parked practically right next to each other. All of their friends were already standing near their cars, getting ready to head to Aly's house to kill time before the big game.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Katie asked as Tom, Randy and Grant joined their large group of friends.

Randy answered, although still laughing at the comical event that had just occurred. "Last period, in Ms. Carson's class, Veronica just practically asked Tom to fuck her. It was so damn hilarious." Everyone laughed, knowing full well how big of a slut Veronica was, even though she was friends with all of them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Julie stated.

"Where's Torrie and Stacy?" Randy asked, seeing as though all of their other friends were there except for of course, those two.

"They just had to talk to Mr. K about some college thing I think. They should be here any sec." Katie answered him as they all waited for the two blondes.

"Speak of the devil, here they come." Jeff uttered as Stacy and Torrie walked towards their group of friends. Both the blondes wore their green and yellow Cougars t-shirts with a pair of light blue jeans and Ugg boots. Torrie's hair was down and straight while Stacy's was up in a ponytail and straight. They almost looked like twins except for the way they wore their hair and the fact that Stacy was slightly taller than Torrie.

Randy smiled as Stacy ran up to him and jumped on his back. "Oh no Stace I can't hold you!" Randy laughed as he pretended to drop her.

"Randy!" Stacy screamed as he just caught her before she fell off. "You jerk." She continued to laugh as she kissed him on the cheek with her arms around his broad neck.

"Geez, did you guys take long enough?" Julie sarcastically said as everyone stood in a circle.

"Well fuckin Mr. K was taking forever explaining the math homework so…if it wasn't for him then we'd be out here when all of you guys were." Torrie explained as she stood next to her boyfriend with his arm draped around her shoulders.

"Well that's no excuse." Julie sarcastically said again.

Torrie chuckled. "Shut the hell up."

"Well I don't know about all of you guys but…I'm frickin hungry so….let's go!" Grant yelled as he ran over to his car.

"I call shotgun!" Aly called out as she followed her boyfriend towards his silver SUV.

"Let's go!" Randy shouted as he carried Stacy on his back over to his black truck; John, Torrie, and Jeff close behind.

"Whose going with me?!" Kyle asked as he opened up his car door.

"Yo dude I'm coming." Troy responded as Julie followed along with him.

"Oh I bet you are!" Randy commented before he got into his truck, causing everyone to laugh.

"Fuck you dude!" Troy chuckled as he got into Kyle's black Range Rover.

"Grant hold up!" Jesse and Katie yelled as they made their way towards Grant.

"Alright let's go!" John yelled as they all screamed out their windows and drove out of the parking lot to Aly's house.

XX

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!" Stacy shouted as she sat down next her boyfriend at the kitchen table, squeezing his muscular arm tightly. "You guys better win."

"Oh we will. Don't worry." John assured her as he threw a football at Grant who was sitting on the couch in the living room adjacent to the kitchen.

"But it is Green Falls and they've always been real good. I heard they got this one kid who's like, impossible to stop. He gets at least 25 shots on goal a game." Jesse informed everyone as he sat at the table, shoving his face full of Doritos.

"Yeah I've met him. He was at a party I went to like three weeks ago. He was real cocky and actually was a real asshole to me." Troy said as he too had some Doritos. "His name's like Aaron or something. But don't worry cause he's as stupid as a bag of rocks. He's just a big meathead."

"He might be good but he's definitely not as good as Randy. Randy'll kick his ass tonight. Right?" John asked, looking across the table at their captain.

"If he starts something I will." Randy responded confidently. "But what are we doing after the game? That is, if we win."

"Don't say that. You guys ARE going to win." Torrie assured them all. "I think Chrissie Stewart's throwin a party for you guys at her dad's place. You know, that huge ass mansion up near Broomhall Road."

"What?! Damn, that's a nice fuckin pad! But I thought she was throwin a party at her mom's house after prom." Jesse claimed while getting a Red Bull from Aly's fridge.

"Yeah I heard that too." Kyle commented.

"No Chrissie told me she's doing both. It's cool." Katie stated from the living room on a nice comfy leather recliner chair.

Everybody's eyes lit up. "Are you kidding me? Why the hell is she doing both the postgame party and the after prom party at her parents places?" Troy asked as they all turned back to Katie, assuming she knew the answer.

"Cause she can duh. Both her rents are stacked and they don't give a shit bout anything so…what better place am I right? She told like everyone. I'm surprised none of you guys heard about it."

"Nah we knew about it, but I guess you guys just never got the message." Stacy announced meaning herself, Torrie, Julie, and Aly were aware of the plans but the guys, of course, weren't.

"Damn that just made my night a whole lot better!" Troy loudly shouted as everyone chuckled.

All of a sudden, the sound of the front door opening was heard. Aly got up and went to go see who it was, and sure enough it was her younger brother Christian. "Christian, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Jason's?" Aly asked her sophomore brother who walked in with four of his friends.

"Nah plans got changed." He answered as they made their way through the front hall and into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Yo Christian! What's up buddy?" Jeff yelled as the group of sophomores cautiously made their way into the large kitchen since everyone else in the house was seniors.

"I'm good. I'm good." He responded, trying desperately not to look over at Stacy. He had always had a huge crush on her and he would tell his friends about how he would see her in the shower when Stacy was over at their house. It was actually quite amusing to Aly and all of her friends since they knew about how Christian was obsessed with Stacy.

"Well aren't you gonna say hi to Stacy?" Torrie asked as everyone sort of smiled and tried to hide their laughter.

Christian was slightly embarrassed, knowing that all of them probably knew about his crush. "Hi Stacy." He smiled and tried to act non chalant about it, although everyone knew it was an act.

"Hi Christian." Stacy smiled and giggled back which made the young sophomore sheepishly smile. Although Stacy knew about her best friend's brother's infatuation about her, she found it to be cute.

"You going to the game tonight man?" Randy asked the adolescent underclassman.

"Yeah of course. You guys are gonna kick some ass I can tell." Christian answered the guy that he was completely jealous of. He saw the way that Randy had his hand on her thigh which made him angry. But then again, Christian really liked Randy cause, let's just face it, Randy was the man. He _was_ the most popular guy in school. He had the Godlike body, the looks of an Abercrombie model, he was an A student, he was the best at every sport, and to top it all off, he had the sexiest girlfriend in the entire state of California.

"Well we're gonna head upstairs so…good luck at the game tonight guys." Christian stated as himself and his group of friends went to the second level of the house to chill.

"Dude, why are we leaving? All those girls in there are like the hottest girls at our school." One of Christian's friends asked.

"Cause, they all know that I like Stacy and it would be so awkward if we all just hung out there with them." He answered as they made their way to his room.

"Ooh Stacy, somebody wants you." Troy joked as everyone laughed, including Randy.

"Shut the hell up Troy." She shouted back still giggling.

"Damn Stace. If you want to be with him rather than me, it's okay. I'll understand." Randy joked making everybody laugh even harder.

"You guys are so gay!" Stacy laughed along as she shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Oh shit we gotta get going guys." Jesse pronounced, causing everyone to look over at the clock. The clock read 5:08 and they were all supposed to be at the school and ready to get on the bus at 5:20.

"Alright well good luck you guys and please please please win!" Julie cheered on as everybody made their way for the front door and out into Aly's driveway.

"Yeah fuck guys you better fuckin win or I swear I'll cut off all your balls when you're sleepin and I mean that." Troy joked.

"You would like to fondle all of our balls wouldn't you Troy?" Grant said which caused everyone's laughs to continue. "Alright let's pile in boys!"

"Good luck baby. You'll do great I promise." Aly encouraged her boyfriend as she gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips. "Score at least ten goals alright?"

Grant smiled and shook his head. "I'll try, I'll try."

"John wait." Torrie exclaimed as she ran up to John and hugged him. "Good luck hun and try not to mess up alright? Cause if you do, thousands of people will be watching and that'll suck."

"Well those are some great words of encouragement from my girlfriend." John said with a displeased look on his face.

"No John I'm just kidding. I'm sorry that was wrong. You're gonna do awesome and I mean that okay? You'll do great." Torrie giggled as she stroked his face with her hand and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Now that's what I like to hear." John smiled as he gave her another soft kiss.

Meanwhile, Stacy and Randy were over at Randy's truck next to the driver's door.

"Now I now that you've heard this all day long and that you're probably sick of hearing it but…..you're gonna do amazing and I know that you're gonna win so….and every time you score a goal, I'll flash you." Stacy said which made Randy laugh and grin. "Nah I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding."

"Ah Stace, don't do that to me. I was really looking forward to that." Randy smirked and placed a few soft kisses on her neck. Stacy tried to keep her eyes open since they were right in front of all of their friends, but it was a lot harder than she thought.

"Oh and one more thing…" Randy looked up into her chocolate brown eyes while holding her in his arms. Stacy leaned in closer towards his ear and whispered, "If you win tonight, I promise that I'll give you one hell of a postgame celebration."

Randy's eyes lit up and he felt his groin throbbing. 'Mmmm Mmmmm Mmmmm I could go for some of that right now.' He thought to himself as he smirked his infamous smirk back at his girlfriend. "Oh I'll make sure that we win tonight now, cause that's more motivating than any championship."

Stacy smiled and giggled, pressing her forehead up against his. "I love you." She whispered as he firmly cupped her ass with his large hands.

"I love you too." He responded back as he tilted his head and softly captured her lips with his. Although the kiss lasted for about three seconds, it was certainly enough to make them both want to stop everything they were doing and find a place to have sex. But unfortunately, that couldn't happen.

"Alright, good luck stud and I'll be in the stands rooting for you." Stacy smiled as she gave him one last kiss and walked back over to their group of friends in the driveway.

"See you bitches at the game!" John shouted out of the truck window as Randy started up his truck. Everyone cheered and waved as Randy pulled out first while Grant followed in his SUV, honking their horns and amping themselves up the championship game.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! LOL**


	26. The Championship and The Party

**THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY LONG BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T BE AS GOOD IF I SEPERATED IT INTO TWO CHAPTERS SO…IT JUST MAKES IT SEEM MORE EPIC LOL BUT PLEASE ENJOY AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! PLEASE KEEP IT COMING! LOL**

_Men's High School Lacrosse Championship of California: Jefferson vs. Green Falls_

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton!" Stacy exclaimed as she noticed her boyfriend's parents sitting in the stands when she was making her way to the concession stand.

"Oh Stacy! How nice to see you dear!" Elaine Orton responded as she gave her, more than likely future daughter-in-law, a warm hug.

"Hi Stacy. How are you?" Bob Orton asked as he stood beside his wife in his Jefferson green and yellow.

"I'm good. I'm good." Stacy answered politely. "Randy's gonna do really well tonight. I can feel it."

"Oh we know he is. But he was extremely nervous this morning so…we hope those butterflies have left his stomach." Mrs. Orton said.

"Oh I'm sure he's alright now. He seemed fine when he left Aly's house so..." Stacy reassured Randy's parents. "Well I'm on my way to the concession stand. Do you guys want anything?"

"That's nice of you dear but I think we're okay. But thank you very much." Mrs. Orton answered as she looked over at her husband.

"Alright. Well I gotta get going but enjoy the game and…Go Randy." Stacy giggled as the Ortons chuckled along.

"Have a good time Stacy." Mrs. Orton stated as she gave her son's girlfriend one last hug.

"Bye!" Stacy waved as she raced over to the concession stands to get food and drinks for everyone.

_Five minutes later…._

"Ladies and Gentlemen….it is my greatest privilege to announce…all the way from Green Falls California…the red and black Pythons!" the announcer shouted through the speakers of the enormous stadium as the opposing stands roared with cheers and hollers. The Pythons took the field jumping around and shouting as loud as they could, trying to rile up the crowd. "PY-THONS! PY-THONS!" the crowd cheered as they began to warm up and run over to their designated sideline.

"And the opposing team…the seven time state champions….all the way from Jefferson, California…the green and yellow….COUGARS!" The stands across from the Python's side rumbled with cheering and chants as the team took the field proudly and confidently. The noise was so loud that even when the coaches tried to yell at their team to begin their warm ups, their players couldn't hear them. The atmosphere was so intense and the spirit of the Jefferson stands was incredible. "COU-GARS! COU-GARS! COU-GARS!" Every single person in the crowd wore their green and yellow proudly as the screams and shrills just kept coming.

"And the starting lineup for the Pythons…" the announcer began as the boos from the Jefferson side easily overpowered the cheers from the Green Falls side.

After the announcer finished, it was time for the Cougars. "And the starting lineup for the Cougars…" The whole crowd stood up as they waited for the players' names to be called. "The assistant captain of the team…Grant Featherston!"

"Yeah Grant! Wooooo!" Aly screamed as she waved her hands in the air. All of their friends around them cheered as well as they all cupped their hands and screamed, "FEATHERSTON!"

"John Cena!" the crowd yelled as loud as they could as John ran out onto the field and stood next to Grant.

"Kick some ass John!" Torrie shouted as everyone around her laughed, knowing how competitive she was.

"And your senior captain…with 267 high school career goals….Randy Orton!" The fans went absolutely nuts as girls screamed which made Stacy shake her head even though she didn't blame them. He was the hottest guy in school.

"WOOOO RANDY!" She screamed as she jumped up and down with the rest of her friends, clad in a green and yellow hoodie with tight jeans, her chestnut Ugg boots, green and yellow face paint, green and yellow martigras beads, her straight blond hair up in a ponytail with a green and yellow ribbon in it, and of course, her makeup applied masterfully.

"COU-GARS! COU-GARS! COU-GARS!" the fans cheered as the rest of the team took the field.

Shortly after the national anthem was sung, the game was underway.

The score remained tied at zero the first quarter but was then turned around in the second. John beautifully dodged a defender, stepped to the side and shot behind his back. The goalie never saw it coming as he stood dead in his stance and the ball went whizzing past him. "Goal!" the announcer shouted as the Cougar fans trumpeted with cheers.

"Alright baby! Keep it up!" Torrie cried out as Stacy and Aly laughed again at Torrie's competitiveness.

"Hey Tor, why don't you go down there and coach them from the sidelines yourself?" Troy joked which made everyone laugh, even Torrie.

"Shut the hell up."

After the first half of the game, not only were the Python's bodies being bruised and battered but also their egos. They were really being man handled in the game, even though their opponent was only up by one point.

Their coach, who was infamous for being a cheater and a liar, rallied his team together to talk strategy. "Alright boys, here's what we need to do! Johnson, hit that Featherston kid square in the shoulder and don't miss! I've seen him in his previous games and I think he might have a problem with it so…do your job! And Aaron! I want you to shatter Orton's knee even if it gets you thrown outta the game alright?! He's the only chance they have to win this game and by God I'm gonna do everything in my power to prevent that! Now do you boys wanna win?!"

"Yeah!" the Pythons shouted as the second half began.

Jesse had the ball as he crossed the midfield line and into Python territory. He quickly passed the ball to John who settled down their movement and called a play. He continued to cradle as he passed the ball to Grant. Johnson, the defender, quickly stepped up and swung at Grant's shoulder as hard as he could with his stick. Grant immediately fell to the ground and clutched his shoulder. The referee stopped play and gave Johnson a red card, expelling him from the rest of the game.

"Dude what the hell was that for?" John asked as he shoved Johnson back.

"Don't get up in my face faggot!" Johnson retaliated as Jesse went over to break up the conflict.

"Yo guys chill, chill. Just go back over to your sidelines man." He suggested to Johnson who just continued to exchange words with John.

"Hey guys that's enough or else I'll take _you_ outta the game as well." He threatened John who was shocked.

"What the hell? I didn't do anything!" He shouted as Jesse grabbed him and shoved him over towards the rest of their teammates.

"Yo Grant, you okay?" Randy asked as Grant slowly got up.

"Yeah I'm alright man. I'm alright." Grant assured his teammates as he grabbed his stick and ran over to the sidelines. Everyone clapped and cheered him on as he sat down on the bench.

"Oh my god, Grant." Aly worried as she shook her head and watched her injured boyfriend from the stands.

"Asshole!" Jeff shouted at Johnson who trotted off the field watching his coach silently compliment him on his dirty work.

"Cougars! Cougars! Gather around!" Coach Foster hollered as the team huddled around their well respected coach. "Now listen here boys…we can't let them score again. The score's tied and we can't afford any more players to get injured." He stated as he pointed to Grant. "They're gonna play dirty and they're gonna play mean. They might cheat but we gotta be the better team and not let it get to us! Alright?! Now settle the ball in the offensive zone and wait for opportunities to present themselves! Trust me they _will_ come. Now everybody put their sticks together!"

All the guys looked at each other and nodded their heads. This was their time to shine, not the Pythons. "One-Two-Three-COUGARS!" They cried out like they were about to enter a battlefield.

"Go Randy!" Stacy shouted at the top of her lungs, watching her boyfriend take the field in the last two minutes of the game. Torrie and Aly grabbed her hands as they all looked at each other and nervously waited for the game to continue.

"Come on ref! Blow the whistle!" Katie yelled as both teams got positioned on the field.

The ref slowly looked at both coaches on either side of the field, then looked back at the two players that were gonna take the draw. "You ready boys?" He asked as they both shook their heads and waited for the sound of his whistle. Right as he sounded the whistle, the Cougars easily scooped up the ball.

"Casey! Casey!" Randy shouted as Casey tossed the ball over to the captain. Randy quickly sprinted down to the other end of the field and quickly called a play. He passed the ball to John who cradled it and then passed it over to Jesse.

"Go Jesse!" Julie shouted from the stands as everyone eagerly waited for a Jefferson goal.

Jesse hesitantly tossed the ball, which unfortunately landed in the pocket of a Python defender.

"Get back! Get back!" Coach Foster screamed from the sidelines as every single person on both sides of the stadium rose to their feet.

The Python defender quickly tossed it to his teammate who ran it over the midfield line and then passed it over to another guy. Everyone bit their nails as the offensive player dodged one of the Cougars and headed towards the goal.

"Tom! Left side! Left side!" Coach Foster screamed as the attacker whipped the ball at the net. The stadium fell silent as the ball flew through the air. And almost as if it were the matrix, Tom maneuvered his stick left and caught the ball in his stick.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Kyle and Julie screamed as the rest of the Cougars stands roared with cheers and excitement. It sounded like thunder when all the fans started stomping their feet on the bleachers.

"Yeah Tom!" Stacy, Aly, Torrie, Kyle, Troy, Katie, Jeff, and Julie shouted as Tom cradled the ball in his stick and waited for someone to get open as they cleared out.

"Veronica! That's your boy!" their friend Lisa shouted down the bleachers to the platinum blonde.

"Yeah Tom!" Veronica cheered as she watched her crush cradle the ball out of the crease.

Tom quickly tossed the ball to Jesse who ran as fast as he could down the sidelines. Tom looked up at the game clock and noticed that only 34 seconds remained in the game. "34 seconds!" He screamed as the team hurried to set up one final play in the offensive zone.

John cradled the ball and called a play as Randy came running around the crease for the ball. John tossed it to Randy, who then tried to make a move on his defender. He stepped back seeing as though he was in no position to challenge him. He looked up at his defender's face through his helmet's mask and saw that it was that Aaron kid that Troy had been talking about earlier at Aly's. He was known for being one of the dirtiest players in the state and was defending Randy at that very moment.

Randy clenched his mouth guard as hard as he could with his teeth and attempted to maneuver his way around him. But when he tried to make it around him, Aaron intentionally hit him right at the back of Randy's knee with his stick. Randy quickly fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Flashbacks of earlier in the year at the football game began to reoccur in his head. The ref immediately blew the whistle as everyone huddled around Randy.

"Randy!" Stacy cried out as she saw Randy on the ground, clutching his badly injured knee. "Oh my god…Randy!"

"Yo Randy you okay man?!" John asked extremely concerned as his best friend laid flat on the turf surface.

"You're outta the game!" The referee shouted as he pointed Aaron towards the sidelines, giving him a red card.

"You fuckin prick!" Casey shouted as he pushed Aaron's shoulder.

"Get the hell away from me duschbag!" Aaron shouted back, not giving a shit what anybody thought of him.

Randy sat up and rubbed his injured knee. "Do you need help son?" The ref asked as he knelt down next to the captain.

"Nah I'm alright. I can get up." Randy answered him as he slowly stood up and grabbed his stick.

"Randy. Are you sure you can play man?" John asked as his teammates gathered around him. Randy looked up at the playing clock which read 2.6 seconds left. He looked down at the ground, and then back up at his teammates.

"There's two seconds left in the game man. I gotta a penalty shot to win the game….what do you think I'm gonna do?" Randy smirked as his teammates softly chuckled, knowing full well that their captain had already made up his mind. His knee _was_ killing him, but that wasn't enough to stop him from winning the championship. He had waited his whole life for an opportunity like this, and he sure wasn't gonna pass it up now.

Stacy's eyes lit up as she saw Randy make his way to the top of the arch. "Come on Randy!" She encouraged as her and all of her friends grabbed each other's hands and waited for the final play of the game. It was all or nothing, and all of it was riding on her boyfriend's shoulders now.

"Yeah Randy!" their friend Chris shouted as the ref gave Randy the ball and stepped back.

The crowd fell silent; everyone's eyes fixated on the green and yellow #12 that stood beneath the high beamed stadium lights. Stacy bit her bottom lip, watching her boyfriend from above. Bob and Elaine Orton stood arm in arm with their fists clenched, waiting for their admired son to make history. Kyle, Troy, and Jeff prepared themselves for a huge celebration, patiently staring down at the field at their longtime friend. Torrie, Aly, Katie, Lisa, and Julie linked arms and quickly grabbed Stacy's as well, intensely gazing down at the field.

John stood on the field, six feet away from his best friend of 18 long years. He thought about all the times they had had throughout their adolescent ages, from playing with Tonka trucks in Randy's backyard to meeting Torrie and Stacy for the first time in kindergarten to recent memories such as the fight they got into with Justin Thompson. It all filtered down to this moment, a moment that was about to become history, a moment that his best friend was going to win yet another championship game.

He stood waiting, just like the other thousands of fans that waited for history to be made.

The whistle blew. Randy instinctively faked his stick to the left. He then juked the goalie who committed to his right, pulled his stick back to the right and flung the ball towards the net. It rapidly headed towards the goal, but unfortunately hit the post and bounced back towards Randy.

Everyone's hearts sank for what seemed like eternity, but were then relifted as the ball bounced back, landed back in Randy's stick and he shot the ball as hard as he could into the net and scored the winning game!

"GOAL!" the announcer shouted as the buzzer rang throughout the stadium but was almost inaudible from all of the cheers, cries, hollers, and shouts from the Cougar fans.

"WE WON!" Kyle shouted as everybody jumped up and down and screamed as loud as they could.

Down on the field, the whole Cougars sidelines ran over to Randy and practically tackled him to the ground. "RAN-DY! RAN-DY!" they shouted as John lifted his friend up on his shoulders and paraded him around the field.

This was a once in a lifetime moment for the Cougars captain. Never again would he play a game for Jefferson High School, but it was the best way to finish up his last year. He looked up into the stands and spotted his mother and father. They stood arm in arm proudly cheering for their beloved son, watching him make history right in front of their eyes. His father gave him the thumbs up, which made Randy smile and give him one back.

He quickly searched throughout the student section of the stands, attempting to look for the love of his life. He finally fixed his eyes on her, forming a smile on his face that had never appeared on there before. Stacy stood there smiling and giggling back at her boyfriend shouting, "I love you Randy!" Randy smirked and waved to her and all of his friends around her. This was definitely the best moment of his life, and there was nothing that could ruin it for him now.

_PARTY TIME!_

"WOOOO!" everyone shouted as the lacrosse champions of California made their way into the ginormous mansion of Chrissie Stewart.

"CHAMPIONS!" Troy shouted as everyone laughed at the class clown.

They greeted everyone on their way through the house as they all gathered up some beers and cheered to their great success as state champions.

"Okay, guys!" Chrissie hollered as everyone listened to the host of the party. "Rules! Any room is available for getting your freak on but………" Everyone cheered and laughed as Chrissie continued. "But…..if you make a mess, you clean it up!"

Everyone cheered again as they raised their red plastic cups of beer up to the sky. "To Chrissie!" Randy saluted as everyone cheered and swigged back their beers.

_1 hour later…._

"Alright, it's team sausage fest vs. team pink tacos!" Kyle announced as the two teams were ready to face off in an intense game of Flip Cup.

"Shut the fuck up Kyle! We're team princess!" Stacy laughed and sort of jokingly said as Kyle just laughed at his humor.

"Alright, alright, alright. On this team….we have Tom, Grant, John, Ted, and Randy!" He shouted, pointing to the boys' team. "And on this team…we have Katie, Aly, Torrie, Julie, and Stacy!"

Everyone in the enormously massive kitchen cheered and continued to drink their beers and shots.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Kyle yelled as the game was quickly underway. Katie quickly chugged her beer and began flipping her cup.

"Come on Tom!" Veronica shouted who was in the crowd around the game.

Tom finally finished and then began flipping, but already Aly had finished her beer and began flipping it.

"Go Grant! You're girlfriend's beating you dude!" Chris commented as Aly successfully flipped her cup. But almost simultaneously, Grant did as well. It was all tied up as John and Torrie chugged theirs at the same speed and began flipping.

"Come on dude!" Randy shouted in excitement as John flipped his cup, allowing Ted to go. Torrie then flipped hers as Julie almost inhumanly swallowed hers down quickly. They flipped the cups and they landed on the lip at the same time.

"Go Stace! Go!" All the girls hollered as Randy and Stacy looked at each other and chugged their beers. They tried to concentrate but they just kept laughing along with everyone else.

"Come on Randy!" The guys shouted as two attempts went by unsuccessful.

Stacy suddenly flipped her cup and it landed on its lid. "Yeah!"

"The winners!" Kyle announced who pointed to the girls' team.

Randy put his head back and stared up at the ceiling. "Ah shit." He smiled and looked across the table at his winning opponent a.k.a. his girlfriend.

"Good game. Good game. But I was trying to be a gentleman. I had to let you win." He tried to cover up his loss even though he was being completely sarcastic.

"Shut the hell up." Stacy laughed as she walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright guys! The beer pong tournament starts in twenty minutes so everyone sign up if you haven't already done so and ladies who agreed to be referees, follow me!" Chrissie shouted as Stacy, Torrie, Veronica, Aly, Julie, their friend Tina, and another one of their friends, Steph followed the host.

"We'll see you in a little bit boys!" Aly flirtatiously said as she winked at Grant who was more than aroused.

"Ooh I wonder what they're gonna do." Grant asked his buddies who all made their way to the basement where the tournament was going to be.

_The basement…._

"Okay guys! Is everybody at their designated tables?" Chrissie asked as all the teams waited patiently to get underway with their games. All the spectators were along the wall and cheering for their favorite two-member teams. "Alright, but before we get started, there's just one more thing…."

Everybody stood there wondering what she was talking about, but that was short lived when Stacy, Aly, Torrie, Veronica, Julie, Tina, and Steph came walking down the stairs. "Bow chicka wow wow!" Katie hollered as everyone laughed, however, most of the guys' jaws were dropped so low that they couldn't laugh.

Randy's eyes were wide open, his eyebrows were raised, and the feeling he got in the lower half of his body was indescribable. He licked his lips as he watched the girls in their risqué and extremely sexy referee costumes make their way towards the tables.

"Holy shit." John said as Torrie walked right up in front of him.

"You better play by the rules John. I'll be watching you." She flirtatiously mentioned as she lightly ran her index finger down his chest and over his abs.

Grant just stared at Aly's body, not even trying to not act obvious. Her cleavage was displayed beautifully as he grabbed his girlfriend's ass and brought her body closer to his. "Can I just quit right now and we can go upstairs and find a room?" He smiled as Aly just laughed and pushed away from him.

"I don't know…it depends if you win or not." She teased him as Kyle, Grant's teammate, put his arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry dude. I'll make sure that we win. Just so you can get some of that ass tonight." He promised as Grant laughed and pounded fists with him.

"Let the games begin!" a kid named Ryan shouted as the teams soon began their tournament.

_One of the Final Four Games…._

"Hey, hey! His cup is outta position! Ref you better do something." Ted pointed out as Stacy went over to check the aligning of Randy and John's cups.

Stacy strutted over to the end of the table where Randy and John were. Randy so badly wanted to drag her upstairs right now and have unlimited sex but he _was_ in the middle of a game, unfortunately. She shot him one of the sexiest faces he had ever seen as she bent over on the table to attempt to get a better look at the cup positioning.

Randy almost lost it. Her short tight black shorts barely covered her smooth round ass which Randy wanted to rip off her at that moment. He arrogantly stepped up close behind her, making contact with her ass. He placed his hands on her hips. All he wore was his white, green, and yellow lacrosse shorts, but nothing to cover his well defined upper body. Stacy was so turned on but she couldn't let him see that. She had to play hard to get.

"Oh baby!" Troy shouted from the crowd as Stacy leaned back up and placed her hands on the table, evilly smiling at her boyfriend's little games. He didn't budge as her back made contact with his firm chest.

"Well…it looks fine to me. Play on!" She concluded as she turned around to be face to face with her boyfriend. "Randy let me out." She giggled as her boyfriend slowly let her out between him and the table, desperately not wanting to, however.

"Stace, you know you wanted some of that action!" John hollered as Stacy just shook her head and smiled, trying hard not to laugh. Everyone else laughed, however, which made Randy laugh as well.

"Just go." Was all she said as the game continued from there.

After the tournament was over, and the winners were Grant and Kyle, everyone went back upstairs to join the rest of the party goers.

"Dude, there has to be at least 400 people here, don't you think?" John asked Randy who was sipping on his beer.

"Yeah man, this is crazy. It's gotta be one of the best parties ever thrown." He agreed as he spotted Stacy a few feet ahead of him near the pool, still clad in her short black shorts and her sexy referee top that displayed her voluptuous cleavage expertly. Her hair was still up in a ponytail, which gave him better access to kiss and suck on her neck.

He was getting turned on again as he decided that the time had come. "Yo dude, I can't wait any longer. I gotta get Stacy."

"Go do what you gotta do man." John said as he too got the idea of finding his own girlfriend and making love to her.

"Later dude." Randy said as he put down his beer and walked up behind his girlfriend. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Randy? What…what are you doing?" she asked intriguingly as she looked into his obviously hungry eyes. Randy didn't even say a word. He just evilly smiled and leaned down. "Randy! No!" Stacy screamed as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Randy! Stop!" She laughed as he carried her into the house.

"Yeah Randy! Get some!" Casey yelled as he carried her all the way up the stairs and through the hallway.

"Randy! Put me down!" Stacy laughed even harder as he just slapped her ass and searched for a vacant room. He opened up a door and found an empty bed. "Randy! I swear!" He just chuckled and finally tossed her down onto the bed. "Randy don't even…." But her words were cut off as he opened up her legs, slid his body between them and made contact with her lips. He slid his tongue up against hers, causing Stacy to moan against his soft seductive lips. He quickly ran his lips over her neck and towards her sweet spot, allowing her to express her satisfied whimpers.

"Randy stop! Don't! Randy…" She laughed as he began to tickle her stomach. "Randy Orton!" He smirked against her neck as he continued the torture. Stacy was practically crying from laughing so hard as he finally stopped and flipped her over onto her stomach. He quickly ripped off her black shorts which prevented him from making love to her. He also discarded her black panties which was stopping him short of his goal as well.

Just as abruptly as when he flipped her onto her stomach, he flipped her back over onto her back. Now all that remained on her body was the tight referee top. Even though Randy was pretty drunk, his skills in bed certainly hadn't lost their touch. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, not allowing her to move or prevent him from what he was about to do next.

Randy slowly dipped his head down towards the opening of the black and white top, lightly kissing and licking the spot between her perky breasts. Stacy gasped at the sudden contact, squirming underneath of him as jolts of pleasure ran through her body. Her center was completely exposed to him, which Randy reassuringly hadn't forgotten about. He released her hands and lifted the top over her head, throwing it to the side.

Totally vulnerable, Stacy sat entirely naked in front of him. She quickly pulled out her hair-tie, letting her long slightly dirty blonde hair rest on her shoulders. Randy got up from the bed and stood there in the dark, although a small candle illuminated the room just enough so they could see. He stared at her amazing and perfectly fit body, glancing at her center that begged for his touch. He slid his shorts down his legs, uncovering his large shaft, which caused Stacy's mouth to open slightly. She seductively gestured him to come to her with her finger and smiled when he parted her legs. But instead of lying down on top of her, Randy grabbed her and picked her up so that she straddled his waist.

He stood there, gazing into his true love's eyes, relishing the feeling of her wet center against his aching shaft. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his muscular neck, pressing her breasts against his well-defined pecks. She waited for his next move, loving these games they played before intercourse. Randy was always great at foreplay, which was half the reason why he could pleasure her every time they got together. He forcefully backed her up against the wall, smashing his lips down onto hers. Without warning, Randy swiftly moved his forearms under her thighs to grant him better position as he cupped her ass and inserted himself into her center.

Stacy had to break their kiss to release a pleasure filled moan, gripping the dresser that happened to be right next to where they were fucking. The whimpers and moans kept coming as he thrusted himself faster and harder into her center, gliding gracefully along her contracting walls. "Oh God. Randy…" She whimpered as she put her hand up against the beige wall to keep her balance from their rapid commotion.

All of a sudden, Randy hit something that he had only hit about three times before in their entire sexual relationship. Stacy moaned so loudly that somebody _had_ to have heard it. Randy continued to thrust himself against her g-spot as Stacy felt like she was about to explode from satisfaction. "Ahhh….ahhhh…" Her moans and whimpers only got louder as Randy felt like he was about to climax just from the cries of bliss that escaped his girlfriend's mouth.

As they both reached their peak, Stacy gripped the dresser as hard as she could, shutting her eyes tightly as the rush of ecstasy flooded her body, causing an orgasm that she'd never had before. Randy drove himself into her center only a few more times, before both strived to catch their breaths. He caressed her face with his thumb as he lightly pressed a kiss to her soft angelic lips.

"Randy…" Stacy whispered in between breaths. Randy peered up into her beautiful brown eyes, never wanting the moment to end. "That was the best sex I've ever had." They both giggled as Randy leaned his forehead against hers.

"Same here." He answered, still holding her naked figure in his arms. "So…you wanna…?" He asked raising his eyebrows, gesturing towards the bed with his eyes.

Stacy laughed and pushed his shoulder, shaking her head at how cute he could be. "Only on one condition…" she tried to act serious, even though both were still giggling.

"And what is that?"

Stacy evilly smirked, leaned closer to his ear, and whispered, "I get to be on top." Randy didn't hesitate for a second as he held her in his arms and quickly rushed them both over to the large king sized bed, going for not just one more, but two more ultimately satisfying rounds of complete and utter ecstasy.

_The Next Morning_

"Morning Stace." Chrissie and Aly whispered as Stacy made her way into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Morning." The blonde said back with her hair up in a loose ponytail and sporting her boyfriend's noticeably bigger white lacrosse sweatshirt. She also wore a pair of black Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses since she was suffering from a minor hangover. "It's so bright."

"Looks like somebody got some action last night." Chrissie whispered but giggled as she pointed to Stacy's black panties.

Stacy just giggled along and poured herself some coffee. "You're one to talk Chrissie. I know for a fact you got some ass last night."

"You're right I did." Chrissie stated as all three girls tried to quiet their laughter, seeing as though there were a million people passed out all over the house.

"Hey, let's go outside so we can talk." Aly suggested as they agreed and made their way out towards the pool.

"So where's Grant?" Stacy asked Aly as she sat down at one of the many umbrella covered tables.

"He's sleeping of course. But oh my god, last night….wooo….I'm telling you what. I've never had an experience like that before." Aly claimed as Stacy and Chrissie laughed.

"Are you saying that as a good thing or a bad thing?" Chrissie asked as they wanted to hear the story.

"Oh it wasn't good…it was great." Aly responded as Stacy and Chrissie laughed again.

"Wow. Damn girl. Nice work. I swear, everybody had to have gotten laid last night. Don't you think?" Stacy asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh I'm pretty sure they did. Especially _you_, Miss Moan and Groan." Aly said as Chrissie almost fell back from laughing.

Stacy was completely shocked. Her face explained it all. "You guys heard that?"

Chrissie and Aly both nodded their heads. "Oh boy did we ever. I think probably, the whole upstairs did."

"Nah uh. You're lying." Stacy accused her friends.

"Nope. Swear on my life." Aly promised. Stacy just shook her head, half embarrassed but yet half amused.

"Ope. Here come the men of the hour." Chrissie said as Stacy and Aly turned around to see their boyfriends stepping outside into the bright sun.

"Morning ladies." Randy said trying to cover up his massive hangover. But unfortunately, that wasn't even possible. He wore his lacrosse shorts and his white DC hat that he had brought and Grant just wore his boxers with a white rimmed pair of Kirra sunglasses.

"Aw baby are you okay?" Stacy asked her boyfriend who laid down on a long beach chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just gotta huge hangover, that's all." Randy answered, shading his eyes from the sun with his hat.

Stacy got up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry hun. Do you need anything?"

"I need _you_." Randy said as he quickly grabbed her and sat her down so she sat between his legs and her back was up against his chest. She giggled as he kissed her cheek softly.

"How you holding up sweetheart?" Aly asked Grant as he sat down on one of the chairs next to his girlfriend.

"Never been better." He sarcastically said, although he also meant it by referring to last night's events between himself and her.

"So Chrissie, did the cops ever show up?" Randy asked.

"Surprisingly no. I can't believe it. I mean, shit, there had to be at least 500 people here last night."

"Yeah that's what me and John thought. How many people do you think are still here?"

"Probably like 70. But then again, I haven't dared to go searching through all of the bedrooms yet." Chrissie admitted as everyone sort of laughed.

"Well Chrissie….I personally want to thank you for throwin the party. It was awesome." Stacy mentioned as everyone else thanked their good friend.

"Hey, no problem. My rents don't even care so…why not?" She chuckled. "But just wait 'til after prom! Wooo hooo!"


	27. Caught Red Handed

_Hang Ten Surf Shop_

"Your change is two dollars and thirty-two cents." Randy said to the customer as he handed him the money and his receipt.

"Thanks man." The guy said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Have a nice day."

As the guy made his way out the surf shop door, another person entered.

"Yo dude, you ready to go catch some waves or what?" John asked as he walked up to the counter and leaned against it, acting like he owned the place.

"Yeah man, let me just grab my board." Randy answered as he headed towards the back storage room. "Yo Dave, I'm gonna go catch some waves man. What time you want me in tomorrow?" Randy asked his boss who was busy sorting boxes.

"Eh just come in at like…four. It's gonna be Thursday tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, yeah I guess you should just come in at four then. It probably won't be that busy anyways." Dave informed Randy as he carried a box of t-shirts out of the back room and out into the front of the store. "Hey man what's up?" He nodded to John politely, knowing that John was Randy's friend and was a frequent customer of Hang Ten Surf Shop.

"Pretty good thanks." John answered.

"Alright thanks man." Randy said as he carried his board under his arm towards the front door.

"Good luck with the waves out there bros. They've seemed to be pretty gnarly lately." Dave informed the two surfers as Randy and John both thanked him and said their goodbyes, highly anticipating the adrenaline they were about to receive from the monstrous waves.

_At the beach…_

"So you goin' out with Stacy tonight?" John asked his best friend as the two made their way towards John's silver truck.

"Yeah I'm taking her out to dinner at that new place…um…Copper Moon or something. I've heard some pretty good reviews bout it so…" He responded throwing his board in the back bed of the high-risen truck.

"That's cool dude. I don't know what I'm gonna do with Tor. I guess nothing since it _is_ a Wednesday." John sort of joked but half seriously stated as him and Randy climbed into the truck. "But bro, I heard that there's this real hot chick workin' there and you've gotta see her. I mean, I've only seen her when I drove by there once and she was comin' outta the door….but damn! She is sooo fucking hot."

Randy laughed as John started the engine. "Dude you sound like a stalker."

"Okay…seriously…Randy…this-girl-is-hot!" John excitedly exclaimed as Randy just continued to laugh at his friend's testosterone-driven ways.

"Alright man I'll look out for her. But I'll feel like such a dick though cause Stace is gonna be sittin' right next to me. I don't know if I can be starin' at some other girl right in front of her. Especially when she's so hot anyways. Why would I wanna look at some other girl who probably doesn't even come close to being hotter than Stace?"

"Well that is true, Stace is hotter than her but still…you'd be such a pussy if you didn't check her out dude, seriously."

Randy just shook his head and chuckled. "Do you know her name?"

"It's uh…Melissa or something. But I don't know. Grant told me bout her like two weeks ago so…the name might not be right but she's got black wavy hair and a tight round ass. Seriously dude, she's bangin'."

"Okay, okay. I'll try to look for her. But does Torrie know how much you're into this girl? Cause if she heard you talkin' like this she'd probably kill you." Randy stated.

John just let it roll off his shoulder as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the sandy road. "Actually that gives me a great idea. Maybe I _should _tell her."

Randy shot a confused but slightly amused look at his friend as he sipped on a bottle of Mountain Dew. "What? Why?"

"Cause…maybe Tor would agree to have a threesome with me and her." Randy almost choked on his soda from laughing as he immediately spit it out of the truck window. John even laughed so hard that he almost ran them off the road.

"Holy shit dude, that would be so damn funny!" Randy managed to say as he sat back in the seat and continued to laugh.

"But Randy, could you imagine having a girl like that _and_ Stacy all to yourself as they pleasured you beyond reason?" John asked looking over at him.

Randy began to envision the fantasy but then snapped out of it and looked back over at John. "Actually I can't imagine it since I haven't even seen this chick yet!"

"Ha ha ha don't worry dude, you _will_." John assured him, thinking about the possibility of having a threesome with his already hot girlfriend and another sexy girl.

_Copper Moon Restaurant_

"God this place is so nice." Stacy mentioned to her boyfriend as they sat at their table looking over the menu.

"Yeah I know right. I like it." Randy answered her with a cute grin.

Stacy smiled as Randy stared at her angelic face. "What?"

"You're just so beautiful, that's all."

Stacy smiled and grabbed his hand with hers, tangling their fingers together. "You're so good to me Randy."

Randy just grinned back at his sexy girlfriend, looking over her gorgeous short grey colored dress with sparkling jewels on it. She had her dirty blonde hair half up and her shoulder's exposed her tan smooth skin teasingly. Randy felt the bulge in his pants grow but maintained his cool and tried to ignore the repetitive sexual urges.

A little while after the two had received their meals and had begun to just have some small talk, Randy looked over past Stacy's shoulder. His eyes grew much larger as he spotted the waitress that John had been talking about; and surely John wasn't kidding about how bangin' she was. She wore her hair up in a ponytail with the appropriate black tight pants and white buttoned shirt uniform, but made sure to show just enough of her cleavage to pick up extra tips from her male customers, but of course not making it too slutty to more conservative customers.

Randy was in a daze and just continued to stare at the gorgeous girl who looked to be maybe a year or two older than him; a hot college girl. He was in such a daze that he didn't even recognize their waitress come by and clear away their plates.

"Sir, would you like some desert?" the waitress asked as Randy snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh um…did _you_ get anything?" He asked Stacy who looked a little confused.

"Yeah I just ordered some cheesecake. Are _you_ getting anything?" Stacy answered her boyfriend who was acting sort of peculiar.

"Um I'll have what she's having." He answered as the waitress wrote down the order and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Are you okay babe?" Stacy asked concerned as her boyfriend looked a little flushed.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. So anyways…what were you saying?"

"Well, I think when we get to Chrissie's after prom then…." Stacy began but Randy wasn't really paying attention. He skillfully gazed past his girlfriend's shoulder to stare back at the waitress, but to his surprise, _she_ was staring back at _him_. She flirtatiously waved at him and then began talking to one of the other waitresses she worked with. She pointed to him as they both giggled and waved.

Randy just smirked and then quickly turned his attention back to Stacy, who hadn't noticed him looking past her as she continued to talk. Randy couldn't help but look back again at the stunning girl, now making her way towards him with a platter of food. She stared into his eyes the entire way as she broke the eye contact when she walked right by him with another table's order. Randy loved the way she was flirting with him. But of course, he tried to act casual.

As time continued to pass, this little game between the two had grown much more noticeable. She began to give him winks and little hand gestures every time she walked by their table which made Randy smirk and feel pretty cocky about himself.

Stacy by now had noticed something offbeat about his behavior. She continued to talk to try and see what was distracting him. But then, the waitress walked by swaggering her hips back and forth in her tight black pants once again which Randy, or any other straight man, couldn't help but glance at. But instead of just taking a quick glance, he continued to stare. He watched her as she stopped back at her usual spot where the waiters patiently waited for their orders near the kitchen door.

Stacy didn't let her eyes leave his for second, seeing as though he by now wasn't even paying attention or even caring about what she was saying. All of a sudden, Stacy saw Randy wink. But it wasn't a wink in her direction. It looked to be sent somewhere behind her. Stacy immediately turned around and spotted the person he was winking at.

A look of disgust swept across her face as she turned back around to face her boyfriend. "Are you serious right now?" She asked extremely pissed off.

"What're you talkin' about?" Randy asked trying to act nonchalant, although he knew deep down that he was caught red handed.

"You've been flirting with her this whole time haven't you?" Stacy angrily accused him as she stared back furiously into his eyes.

"Wait, what? Are you joking?" Randy said as the guilt began to creep up inside of him.

"Don't play stupid with me Randy. I've been watching you for the last five minutes staring over my shoulder and smirking and grinning at her. Do you really think I'm that dumb?" Stacy had had it and was hurt by his rude and careless actions.

"Come on Stace…no I wasn't." Randy defended himself as he sat back in his chair like it wasn't a big deal.

"You're such an asshole." Stacy exclaimed almost crying as she grabbed her purse and got up from the table.

"Where're you going?" Randy quietly asked as he grabbed her arm, trying to not cause a scene at the restaurant.

Stacy pulled her arm away from him and shot him a disgusted and saddened face. "I'm going home."

"But…how am I supposed to get back home?" He asked since _she_ was the one that drove them there.

Was he being for real right now? He was just flirting it up with some other girl right in front of her and all he was worried about was how he was gonna get a ride home? "That's not my problem." She answered him as she walked by him and briskly strutted out the door. Randy felt like such shit at that moment and couldn't care less that the hot waitress had just witnessed their embarrassing quarrel. 'What the hell are you thinking man? Stacy's you're fucking girlfriend. How could you be so fucking stupid?' He thought to himself as their table waitress came with their strawberry cheesecake.

"Um…could I get the check please?" Randy asked the waitress as she nodded her head and walked back to the cash register, quickly bringing him the receipt.

Randy immediately got up from the table and walked out the door, not even glancing back at the girl. He looked right then left, trying to find Stacy in the parking lot. He saw her making her way to her car with her head down and her arms crossed in front of her. "Stace!" He quickly tried to catch up with her as she just ignored his calls.

"Stace! Stacy!" Randy shouted as he grabbed the white door of her Mustang before she was able to climb in.

"Get the hell away from me Randy!" Stacy shouted back with anger, however, not displaying one single tear on her face.

"Stace, come on. This is ridiculous." He said as he stood there in front of her with his white dress shirt sleeves slightly rolled up and his hands placed on his hips.

"Ridiculous? That's all you can say Randy? This is more than ridiculous. Here we are at a nice dinner, having a great time, enjoying each other's company, then all of a sudden, some 'sexy' girl comes walking by and you don't even once glance back at me. Do you know how disrespectful and hurtful that is Randy? Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to see you drooling and flirting with some other girl right in front of me? Especially when this is supposed to be _our_ time together?"

Randy felt the piercing arrow of guilt plunge into his heart, but instead of an apology leaving his lips, a retaliation escaped them. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? You have the gall to say that I'm disrespectful and hurtful for simply flirting with another girl, when _you_ of all people, are so much worse than that? You not only made out with Justin once before, but you practically let him fuck you the second time you two were together! I wasn't fucking making out with her and wanting to fuck her! So don't call me hurtful and careless when you're surely the best candidate for that!"

Stacy just looked at him with burning eyes. She shook her head as finally a soft tear rolled down her soft cheek.

Randy felt like the lowest person in the world at that moment. They had tried to move past that predicament a little while back but it was still digging away at him internally for so long. He had felt the pain of not completely being able to trust her. But at this moment, he was more pissed off about how she was being so inconsiderately hypocritical. The whole flirting thing with the waitress didn't even seem like that big of a deal to him but he knew to her, that it was reflecting his disrespect towards her and how it seemed that he was more interested in the waitress than his own girlfriend.

"Listen Stace I'm…"

"Don't say another word to me." She sharply said as she climbed in her car and shut the door. She started her car and backed out. Not even looking in his direction, she drove past him and pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Randy all alone.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he whipped out his phone. He quickly searched through his contacts and called one of his friends. "Yo John, could you come pick me up? I'm at Copper Moon."

"Wait, what? Where's Stacy?" His friend asked surprised on the other end.

"She left me here."

"What why?"

"Take one wild guess."

"I'll be right there dude." John answered as Randy hung up his phone and waited patiently outside the restaurant. He paced back and forth, pondering on how he was gonna clear up this mess. 'But why should _I_ be worried about this? I didn't even do anything wrong.' He thought to himself. 'I mean fuck, I wasn't even gonna do anything with her. Is it really against the law to check out another girl just because you're in a relationship?'

About 15 minutes later, John picked up Randy and they headed back towards Randy's house.

"So wait, you winked at her and then Stacy saw you?!" John repeated the climax of the story as Randy just sat back in his seat with his hand on his forehead, staring out the window.

"Yeah! She's being such a fucking bitch about it though! It's not like I was gonna go and sleep with her or something. Or even talk to her. God, this just fucking pisses me off to no end! I hate having a girlfriend!" Randy blurted out as he clenched his jaw and furrowed his brows.

John just sat there quietly, not really knowing what to say. Never once had his best friend complained about being with Stacy; never. He couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for the situation at hand since he did sort of force Randy to check out the waitress. But he didn't have to completely flirt with her and carry on like he did. But John wasn't gonna even come close to telling him that, since Randy was already infuriated at the moment.

John pulled into Randy's driveway and parked his truck. "Thanks for the ride man." Randy said.

"Sure. But hey Randy…this'll all work out." John tried to encourage him.

"I don't know. I'll just see you tomorrow k?" Randy responded back as he walked up to his front door and let himself in. John just shook his head and slowly backed out, feeling guilty for forcing this wedge between two of his best friends.

Randy quickly walked inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Randy, is that you?" Elaine Orton called out from their enormous kitchen.

"Yeah." He shortly said while heading up the stairs to his room.

"How was Stacy?" She asked about her favorite girlfriend of Randy's.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Was all he said as he walked into his room and shut the door with a large echoing bang.


	28. Wasted and Wasted

_Saturday Night_

"Okay Stace, you guys haven't talked in like three days. That's ridiculous." Torrie stated her opinion as she fixed her hair in the mirror right in front of her. "You guys just need to make up."

Stacy sat on Torrie's bed, already ready for the party they were about to go to. She flipped through a magazine with a disappointed face, shaking her head which caused her dangling earrings to jingle. "It's not that simple Tor."

Torrie checked over her outfit in her full-length mirror. She wore a tight pair of jeans with a cute light green spaghetti strap top and her straight blonde hair resting on her shoulders. Her light green eye shadow reflected the jade green of her eyes beautifully along with her black eyeliner. "I know _that_. I just hate seeing you two fighting. Cause then it seems so awkward like in the hallways and stuff. Can't you guys just like, talk about the situation or something? He's probably gonna be a at the party tonight anyways so…just confront him then."

"_I'm_ certainly not gonna confront him. He can come up to me and apologize if he really wants to but _I_ did nothing wrong so…I have nothing to say to him." Stacy simply said, tossing the magazine onto the nightstand next to the bed and walking over to look over her outfit in the mirror as well. She wore her straight dirty blond hair half up with black eyeliner and a cute white and black trimmed top with a light pair of jeans.

"But I _can_ see where you're coming from Stace. He really shouldn't have done what he did and he _should _know that you just don't do that when you're right in front of your girlfriend, or whoever. Really you shouldn't do that at _any time_ when you're in a relationship. I mean, I'd probably kick John right in the balls if he did that to me." Torrie said, causing Stacy to briefly laugh.

"You know what's so funny 'bout that? I could actually picture you doing that to him." Stacy giggled some more with her best friend. "His balls would be completely swollen after you were done with him."

"Ew Stace! You're so nasty." Torrie laughed along at her friend's semi-perverted humor, which _was _extremely funny. "But actually I couldn't even imagine the size of those things if they were swollen. Since he already has huge ones already."

"Ew Torrie! I didn't need to fucking hear that!" Stacy laughed even harder as she threw a pillow at Torrie.

"What? You were talking about them swelling and shit! So really _you're_ the perverted one!"

"Nah, I think you take that one girl." Stacy chuckled as she grabbed her purse and checked her makeup in the mirror one last time, making sure that her mascara didn't run after she was practically crying from laughter.

"You're right I do." Torrie agreed proudly as Stacy just smiled at her and shook her head.

"You're such a dumbass." She joked as Torrie just laughed back at her and grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse. "Ready to go?"

"Ready to party!" Stacy exclaimed as they both ran down the stairs and out to Torrie's BMW.

_Greg's House a.k.a. The Party_

"My girls!" Aly screamed with a beer in her hand as she ran towards her two best friends.

"Aly what? How many drinks have you had?" Stacy laughed as her friend swung her arm around her shoulder, clearly intoxicated by the glaze over her eyes and the slight slurring of her words.

"Too many to count baby!" She laughed as Torrie and Stacy both looked at each other, giggling at how funny their friend could be when she was drunk. "Let's go find my boyfriend. Shall we?!"

"Yeah, let's go find Grant!" Stacy shouted at Aly and Torrie, since the music was up so loud.

"To the keg!" Aly gestured with the red cup of beer in her hand.

Torrie and Stacy greeted everyone in the house as they made their way towards the pool area where the kegs were located.

"Hey! Stace! Torrie! Nice of you two to show up!" Their friend Greg approached them as he was working one of the kegs.

"Shut the hell up Greg. You knew I was coming." Torrie said as he handed her a beer.

"That's what she said." Greg joked as Torrie just punched him in the shoulder.

"You're so gay."

"Yo what up ladies?" A familiar voice called out.

"Grant! My lover!" Aly shouted as she ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

Stacy, Greg, and Torrie all laughed at Aly's actions. Grant carried her back over to the keg, even though he was equally as drunk as her. But it was a little humorous to watch him carry her with such a wobbly walk. "I'm gonna tap that ass tonight." Grant laughed as he smacked his girlfriend's ass.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. I haven't had enough drinks in me yet." Aly reassured him as she just giggled along with him.

"Oh my god you two." Torrie commented as she grabbed a beer from Greg.

"Hey Tor. I think I saw John in the house somewhere. He was askin' if you were here." Grant informed the blonde as he took a sip of beer.

"Oh alright. I guess I'll go and find him then." Torrie said as she said her goodbyes and went inside to find her boytoy.

"So I heard 'bout you and Randy." Greg claimed as they stood next to each other with Grant and Aly. "I'm sorry."

"He's just being a dick and he thinks he did nothing wrong. I just can't stand when he acts like a jackass." Stacy admitted as Greg nodded his head.

"Yeah that sucks. But it'll all work out. It always seems to with you guys."

"Yeah well…I don't know about this time." Stacy remarked as she looked off into the distance, thinking about her boyfriend and how much she just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with.

"But hey…let's not worry 'bout that shit. We're gonna have a good time tonight right?!" Greg rallied as he lifted his cup into the air.

"Right!" Stacy, Grant, and Aly laughed as they cheered their beers with him and took a chug.

"Oh my god! What up my bitches?!" Katie laughed as her, Troy, Jeff, and Pete came walking over towards the four.

"You guys wanna play some Kings Kup over there?" Troy pointed over to one of the tables on the patio.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Stacy shouted as everybody hollered and made their way over to the table.

"Woooo Kings Kup!" Aly screamed as Grant carried her over, making everybody laugh due to both of their smashed states.

_An hour and a half later…._

Stacy had been staying outside for most of the party, trying hard not to come in contact with Randy. She had seen him walk by a few times to grab a beer at the kegs but she would quickly avert her eyes to something else, not wanting him to spot her staring at him. That would probably cause him to think that she was desperately missing him and couldn't resist him. And she was surely not gonna give him any chance to think that.

"Hey, I'm gonna go inside and find Tor." Stacy said to Troy and Julie, who were sitting at the table with her.

"Alright that's cool. I think she's in the garage." Jeff mentioned. "Plus, you can't keep up with us in Kings Kup anyways." He joked.

"Jeff, you're such a fag." Stacy chuckled as Jeff just simply flipped her off.

She quickly weaved her way through the groups of people dancing in the living room and kitchen and headed straight for the garage. She spotted Torrie and John talking with Grant and Jesse out near the driveway. So she again, weaved herself through the crowd of people and finally made it to her destination.

"Hey guys." Stacy said as they all greeted her.

"So how many games of King Kup did you end up playing?" Jesse asked.

"Um like three or four. I don't know I lost count after the first one." She giggled which made everyone else laugh.

"That's my girl." Torrie laughed as she cheered her cup with Stacy's.

As they continued to converse and have a good time, a brief tap on her shoulder made Stacy turn around.

"I need to talk to you," Was all he said as she looked at him with an unamused and slightly annoyed face.

Not knowing why she was actually listening to him, Stacy walked with him to the end of the driveway where they could talk alone and not be heard.

The rest of their friends stood there awkwardly in the garage with a perfect view of the two.

"Dude this is so weird." Jesse commented as everyone drew their attention back to him.

"God, I know. It's just not right when they're fighting. Cause then it's really awkward for the rest of us. I mean, I know they don't mean for it to be that way but…it is." Grant remarked as they all looked back over in the couple's direction.

"Yeah but Randy really shouldn't have done that. That was such a dick move. You just shouldn't do that when you're with somebody. But I mean, it's okay to look at someone else and you know, think whatever about them but…it's another thing to go through with it like he did." Torrie defended Stacy as all the guys looked back at her.

"Nah I totally agree with what you're saying. He shouldn't have been flirting with her that much but still…if I had the opportunity, I'd flirt it up with that hot piece of ass." Jesse laughed as they all chuckled along.

"But would you do that if you were in a relationship with an even hotter girl?" Grant asked Jesse, referring to Randy's situation.

Jesse thought about his answer. "Nah I wouldn't do that."

They all drew their attention back to the couple. Randy stood there with his hands raised and gesturing like they were fighting. Stacy stood there with her arms crossed but, by the looks of her body language, she was putting up a fight as well.

"How could you say that Randy?! You know that you were in the wrong!" Stacy shouted, knowing that he wasn't absorbing anything she was saying.

"So wait. What you're telling me is that I can't ever look at another girl as long as I'm with you. Right? That's what you're telling me to do?" Randy yelled back with force.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just telling you…" Stacy started but was cut off.

"Yeah. See? You're telling _me_ what to do. Since when do I take orders from _you_? Huh?"

"You're being such a prick! I'm not _telling_ you what to do Randy. I'm just saying that it's a simple world known rule that you just don't start flirting it up with another girl when you're in a relationship. Especially when your girlfriend is sitting right in front of you! It's rude and disrespectful!"

Randy stood there shaking his head. He was fighting an uphill battle and was surely losing. He knew what he did was wrong but he didn't want to admit it. He took off his grey Hurley hat and raked his hand through his short brown hair, trying to relieve some tension that was building up in his head. He put his hat back on and looked across at Stacy. Her eyes were glistening from the tears that were forming in them, although there was only dim lighting from the streetlamp a few yards away. He hated seeing her like this, but something inside of him didn't want him to let this one go. His pride was too large and was interfering with his decisions.

"Randy, if you can't be a man and apologize to me right now then I'm no longer gonna waste my time with you." She threatened. Her gaze remained sturdy and focused, although when those words left her lips she wasn't really quite sure how powerful her statement was. She had just threatened to break up with him which was one of the last things she wanted to do. But she couldn't continue to be mistreated and disrespected like this; even if he was her one true love.

Randy's facial expression was almost indescribable. A flash of fear, hurt, love, pain, and surprise all combined into one harmonious face that not even his girlfriend had seen him make before. She was really going to break up with him if he didn't apologize? What was she thinking? Over something so stupid and meaningless? She couldn't be serious. He had to push her just a little bit further.

"Well you know what? I feel like I've been wasting my time with you already."

Stacy shook her head and frowned. "So you're saying that all this time that we've spent getting back together and being with each other has been nothing but a waste? And that you have better things to do than besides being with me? God you're such an asshole!"

"Pretty much the only time I enjoyed spending time with _you_ was when I was getting my dick sucked or fucking you crazy!" Randy stood completely still, shocked at what he just said. 'What the fuck did I just say? What the fuck is wrong with you?' He thought to himself as the bitter night air consumed his body. Regret was so miniscule to what he was feeling at that moment that really the feeling was indescribable. He looked over at his girlfriend. Her whole heart seemed to crumble right before his eyes. 'Why? Why did you say that you stupid fuck?'

"Stace I didn't…" But his words were silenced by a loud smacking sound that echoed throughout the neighborhood. A sharp pain flooded his face as he jerked his head to the side from the force. He didn't even look back at her as tears fell rapidly from her eyes; those eyes that he loved so dearly. He couldn't. He was ashamed of himself and the way he treated her. His dignity was gone and his respect for himself seemed to disappear. She had every right to smack him. He unknowingly wanted her to smack him again and again, just so that he could feel the pain that _he_ had caused _her_.

"We're over." Was all she could manage to say with her quivering voice. She quickly turned on her heel and walked briskly back to the garage.

"Oh my god Stace. What…what happened?" Torrie asked concerned as she wrapped her crying friend up into her arms. But she knew what had happened. She saw them fighting. She saw her smack him across the face. In fact, all of them saw it. John, Jesse, _and_ Grant saw it. They just couldn't believe their eyes.

"I've gotta get outta here." Stacy sniffled as Torrie held her a little while longer.

"Alright, we'll leave right now." She assured her friend. "I'll call you later okay?" She said to John who silently nodded his head. "Come on Stace. We'll go back to my house."

Stacy just sobbed as she walked next to her friend on their way down the driveway. Torrie peered over at Randy with disappointed eyes. He knew he deserved every bit of hostility towards him. Stacy didn't even think to look over at him as the two blondes made their way towards Torrie's BMW, allowing Randy to watch the love of his life, his ex-girlfriend, walk away from him for yet another, and more than likely, final time.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! LOL**


	29. Falling Down

_Sunday: Torrie's House_

"Stace, I'm so sorry this happened." Julie said while comforting her friend, hugging her with all of her might.

"It's just not fair. I didn't do anything wrong." Stacy said while crying into Julie's shoulder, never knowing when the saddened stream of tears would end.

"We know hun. We know." Torrie reassured her friend as she joined in on their hug.

Stacy slowly broke the embrace with her friends and looked at each of them with her mascara-smeared eyes. "I must look like a mess." She half giggled as her friends just smiled. "I wanna thank you guys for being here for me. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you guys at college."

"What are friends for?" Julie grinned as Stacy grinned back. "But hey. Let's look on the bright side. We have school off tomorrow which is awesome so…we should party or do something tonight."

"Yeah! Let's do something." Torrie encouraged as they both looked at Stacy for her opinion.

"Sounds good to me." She simply smiled, trying to find anything to keep her mind off of _him_. "But I gotta get home and take a shower. So text me when you guys come up with the plans."

"Alright we will." Julie assured, giving her friend one last warm embrace.

"Love you girl." Torrie smiled as she too gave Stacy a quick hug.

"Bye guys." Stacy smiled as she walked out the front door and walked down the driveway towards her Mustang.

"God. Stace has just had it so rough lately. I really feel so bad for her." Julie commented as her and Torrie sat down at the kitchen table.

"I know. Randy's been acting like such a dick to her. I wonder why? He's never treated her this badly before."

"Well maybe it's because school's ending really soon which means they're probably gonna have to break up and he's just really scared and has nobody else to blame it on except the person closest to him." Julie explained.

"Well if that's the case then he's stupider than I thought cause they're already unofficially broken up which is what he wants to prevent in the first place so…he pretty much just completely contradicted himself and accomplished the worst case scenario."

"But I don't know. That's just what I think." Julie stated as she shrugged her shoulders.

"But shit! What are they gonna do 'bout prom if they don't get back together? I mean, it's only what? Like two weeks away?" Torrie realized as a panicked look spread across both the girl's faces.

"Oh shit, that's right." Julie covered her mouth with her hand.

"God, I wish they would just stop all of this and get back together! It's making us all crazy!" Torrie giggled as Julie laughed along.

"I think they both just need to stop thinking about this one incident and move past it. Just like they did with the whole Justin thing. But then again, really, it's Randy who should save the relationship, not Stacy."

"I agree. I think if Randy truly apologized to her and meant it, she would surely take him back. I mean, Randy's a really great guy and I know he loves her to death and vice versa. But in every relationship there has to be problems or else it just wouldn't be a relationship at all." Torrie wisely said, sort of referring to her own relationship with John.

"I think he will. He's probably feeling the pain he caused both of them last night right about now."

_Grant's House_

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking last night?" John asked his friend as they all were chilling and hanging out by the pool.

Randy shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know. I mean…I feel like such an asshole right now that I can't even describe it." He simply responded while walking up to the diving board.

"So what are you gonna do now? You know prom's coming up pretty quick man." Grant mentioned as Randy nodded his head and did a flip off the diving board, causing a huge splash to shower over the sides of the pool.

Randy came back to the surface and climbed out of the pool, wiping his eyes to see he buddies. He took a deep breath and looked away. "Yeah I know. I really screwed it up this time." He said looking back at his friends in his grey board shorts. "I'm just gonna have to apologize to her. Bottom line. Since all of this _is_ my fault."

"She'll take you back dude. I'm 100% sure of it." Grant claimed, sipping on a Red Bull.

"I don't know bro. I was _such _an asshole to her that even _I _wouldn't forgive me." He said sitting down next to John.

"But dude, it's Stacy. She's so head over heels in love with you that it's sick."

"I could say the same thing 'bout you and Torrie fag." Randy chuckled as John silently agreed. "Or you and Aly."

Grant just shook his head and sipped on his drink. "Well whatever…I think you should go over to her house right now and apologize to her. If not now, when?"

Randy thought about it for a little while, contemplating on whether or not he could handle seeing her after what he had just put her through the previous night. "I guess you're right man. I need to at least say something to her."

"Trust me dude. If I know you two as well as I think I do, by the end of tonight you'll be fucking like rabbits and will've made up." John predicted, pretty pleased with his theory.

"Shut the fuck up dude." Randy laughed as he threw his towel in John's face. "I'll talk to guys later k?"

"Alright man. Good luck. And we'll text you when we figure out plans for tonight." Grant shouted as Randy agreed, entered the house to make his way towards the driveway, and out towards his truck, hoping that Stacy would forgive him one last time.

_Stacy's House_

It was already starting to get dark out as the beautiful California sun slowly dipped itself behind the horizon of the Pacific Ocean. It was a hot night but the darkness gave it an underlying chill. As if beckoning for her to do so, Stacy made herself a nice hot bath, almost overflowing the sides with bubbles.

She sat quietly in the tub, looking around the large master bathroom that was lit by the illumination of the candles she had set up. She released a relaxed sigh, feeling the warmth of the water consume her emotionally pained body.

Stacy hesitantly closed her eyes, worried that someone would step in and see her, although she was alone in the house. Her mind quickly shifted to images of Randy; images that Stacy tried desperately to shake out. But to no avail, they continued to resurface. She imagined him standing right in front of her completely naked with that sexy smirk of his plastered on his face. Her lower region began to slightly throb at just the thought. But it was short lived when the flashbacks of last night and Wednesday night popped back up.

She hated him for being so selfish and so arrogant with her last night. He truly hurt her feelings and had never treated her that badly before. It was surely unexpected and downright malicious. A tear surprisingly left her eye as she still closed her eyes tightly at the thought of them not being a couple. Her heart was broken into a million pieces and she didn't seem to have the adhesive to glue it back together. He had this grip over her that was always going to be there no matter what, which was a harsh dose of reality. But she had to move on. If not now, then when? She knew that they were gonna have to get it over with sooner than later, seeing as though high school was ending in only a few weeks.

The thought of her never seeing him again after high school crushed her inside. She would never have him by her side whenever she got into trouble or just needed a special someone to comfort her. But what if she _did_ find another guy that could do all of that for her? What if, the love for Randy started to deteriorate and feelings for some other stranger developed? Could she ever have the heart to do that? Could she really love another guy just as much as she loved Randy?

_Meanwhile…_

Randy had let himself in to the Keibler's home, calling out to see if anybody was even there. "Hello? Anybody home?" Nobody answered as he continued to make his way through the large house. "Stacy?"

He quickly made his way upstairs, searching from room to room for her. She was nowhere to be found. But then he saw the master bedroom door was open. He hesitantly entered the room, not feeling right for being in Stacy's parent's bedroom. But he went against his conscience and continued making his way towards the bathroom where a light flickered underneath the closed door.

He grabbed the doorknob and slowly, almost inhumanly slowly, opened the door. He glanced over towards the bathtub and stared intensely at Stacy's naked body, barely covered by the mountains of bubbles. He swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath at the shear sight of her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her makeup was still present. She looked absolutely breathtaking, her eyes still closed but yet so soft and gentle. He had to see more of her as he ever so quietly pried the door open a little bit more and stepped into the room. His thoughts of everything that had happened last night or had anything to do with their whole situation seemed to fade away at that moment.

His attention was solely on her and nothing else. He silently lifted his white t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He stood there half naked in nothing but his grey board shorts, leaning against the counter where her towel rested. He felt like he could stand there glaring at this sexy and drop dead gorgeous girl right in front of him for the rest of his life without uttering a single complaint.

Stacy sighed as she felt like she was ready to get out of the tub. With her eyes still closed, she slowly ran her hands up and down her arms and over her shoulders and breasts, wiping away most of the bubbles from her smooth tan skin. Randy gripped the counter as hard as he could; getting entirely turned on by the way she touched herself.

She slowly fluttered her eyes open, surprisingly not even glancing over to where Randy was standing. She stood up in the bathtub and wiped away any remaining bubbles, turning her back towards him.

Randy almost lost it as he stared uncontrollably at her perfectly smooth ass. He licked his lips, feeling the blood envelope his shaft. Stacy calmly stepped out of the bath, standing completely wet and naked right in front of him. When she finally looked up in the direction of her towel, she let out a loud gasp. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, trying to cover her breasts with her arms.

Randy didn't say a word as he stared at her amazingly slim and fit figure. Her silky skin shimmered in the light as a few bubbles still held loosely to her. Both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, not uttering a single word. "Give me my towel." Stacy demanded, breaking the tension filled silence. But Randy just stood there still examining her body, probing her alluring brown eyes. He leisurely shook his head.

Stacy was getting angered now as she stood there vulnerable and exposed. She heatedly walked over to Randy and grabbed her towel. But before she could pull it towards her, Randy grabbed her arm. "Randy, let go." She hesitantly said, yanking her arm away, but his grip was too strong. "Randy!"

He quickly moved his body against hers and pushed her up against a wall, leaving no room between her bare breasts and his bare pecks. He held her hands above her head, preventing her from getting away. "Randy, stop!" But he didn't stop. He devoured her lips with his, passionately sliding his tongue up against hers as she hesitantly accepted. He broke the kiss and slid his mouth down her neck, sucking and licking her.

She timidly whimpered as he brought one of her legs up to rest near his hip. "Randy we can't. I can't do this." She complained as he stopped his treatment and looked deep into her soft brown eyes. They were filled with tears and he knew exactly why. He had hurt her so deep that not even _this_ could resolve it.

Randy looked down at the ground and shut his eyes. "I can never have you back, can I?" His look of defeat and pain caused Stacy's tears to flow lightly down her cheeks. She was so confused. Never had she expected him to be right there in front of her, consuming her lips with his and turning her on in so many ways. It was all going so fast and she had no time to think.

"Randy let me go." But he stood as still as a statue, not once flinching to do so. "Please?"

He said nothing as he lifted his head back up with a determined and unfamiliar face to Stacy. His precious baby blue eyes scanned hers for answers, but none came. He slowly, ever so slowly, leaned in once again for a kiss; hoping, praying, wishing that she wouldn't retaliate. Stacy unwantingly but almost instinctively just closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of his lips against hers. It was unhurried and so romantic. They kissed as if it were their first time. Stacy unknowingly freed both of her hands and sluggishly glided her soft fingertips down over his chest and abs.

Randy slowly pulled apart and stopped. "There's so much I need to say to you right now Stace. I….I don't even know where to begin."

"Randy, please. I can't do this right now." She announced with a quivering voice.

But he disregarded what she said and continued with a pleading and sympathetic voice, "I never should have done what I did with that waitress Stacy. I never should have disrespected you and embarrassed you like I did. I was completely selfish and fucking cocky and…I thought that I could push your buttons as long as I wanted to and know that you'd always come back to me." A long pause came after that as he persisted. "I regret everything that happened and I wish I could take it all back but I can't. But I really want to apologize for what I said to you last night. It was so rude and fucked up in so many ways that it makes me sick to my stomach knowing that I said that to you; because that's so not what I feel at all. I love you so much Stacy; more than anything in this entire world. And…even though the sexual aspects of our relationship are important, really important…" Stacy just continued to listen, even though she agreed. "…sex is not the only thing that makes this relationship incredible. You have this power over me that is undoubtedly the most attractive and irresistible thing in this world. I love how much smarter you are than me, how funny you are, how beautiful and successful you are..._you_, Stacy Keibler, are my one and only true love. And nobody can take that away from me. Not anyone."

Stacy just peered into his eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted so badly to forgive him but she wasn't ready. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready. He was such an asshole to her that it really took a toll on her heart. Nobody who loves somebody that much shouldn't even think of acting the way he did to her. She was so confused at that point that the two just glared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

She loved him so much but that was partly the reason why she didn't want to forgive him or just make-up like it never happened. It always seemed like whenever they got into an argument or a fight, they would just have make-up sex and continue on like the regrettable situation never took place. And although she knew that he meant every word of his apology, Stacy knew that she had to end the relationship now. She so badly didn't want to but she needed to. She loved him too much and felt like it would be best for the both of them to move on with their lives. It _was_ the right thing to do.

"Randy, just go. Please." More tears fell down her face as Randy stood there with a confused and heartbroken face.

"Stacy please. Just……..just tell me what to say." Randy felt like he was about to cry but no tears could form. His anger and frustration towards himself was preventing it. "I'll say anything. Just please….tell me what to say."

Stacy's lips quivered as she just shook her head. There _was_ nothing he could say. Nothing he could do. Her heart was hurting so bad at that moment, seeing how badly he wanted to be with her, that she felt like walking off the face of the earth. His heart was breaking right before her eyes and it was all because of her.

But on the contrary, he was feeling the same exact way. _Her_ heart was breaking right before _his_ eyes and it was all because of _him_. He just wanted this whole thing to be over with, no strings attached. He wanted her, and he knew she wanted him. But if that was true, then why was she denying their relationship another chance?

He slowly released her thighs and let her stand before him. He stepped back from her, allowing the chilly air to consume her wet, naked body. Her body wanted him to come back and warm her but her mind was mute.

He gritted his teeth and swallowed hard, searching deep into her eyes. He uttered the only reason he could think of that made sense as to why she didn't want him back. He hated this idea and hoped to God that it wasn't true but it was the only logical way. The harsh reality bit into him like a venomous snake; the poison running through his veins, slowly killing him.

"You don't love me anymore do you?"

Stacy was completely taken back by his question. So taken back that her eyes continued to drip cold tears. "Randy. Why would you say something like that? You know I love you."

"Then why the hell is it so hard for you to forgive me? You know that I regret it and you know that I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. But you're just trying _so_ hard not to be with me and I wanna know why. Just please tell me."

She didn't really have a satisfying answer to his heartbreaking question. She was hurting him more than she wanted to but she couldn't start feeling responsible for this situation. _He_ was the one that sparked it, not her. But to see him in such pain like he was at that moment made Stacy wonder why she _was_ going through with this torture. Her feelings for him were so undeniably strong that this was probably the worst thing she's ever had to do or witness for that matter.

"I….." She began but her words got caught in her throat. She had absolutely no explanation at that point in time. Her mind was telling her one thing and her heart was telling her another. Trying as hard as she could not to cry, but unfortunately she couldn't fight it, she answered him with weeping eyes. "I'm scared of you Randy. I'm so scared because I'm so in love with you and….we're only 18 years old for God's sake. We have our whole lives ahead of us. How do we know that there isn't something better out there?"

"So…you think that our relationship is just a waste of time huh?"

"No. I didn't say that. I…"

"You what Stacy? Huh? What? You think that these feelings we have for each other can just be replaced by someone else? You think that in college we're just gonna find somebody else who can give us the same love that _we_ share together? Well I hate to break it to you Stace, but that's not how it works. What we have is special and nobody can replace it. Nobody."

He slowly stepped closer towards her and almost made contact between their chests. He could see the chills forming on her smooth tan skin, begging him to warm her. "And as hard as you try to push me away and as hard as you try to stop loving me………..I will always be there for you Stacy. I swear on my life……..that I will always love you."

At that moment, she just didn't even care about anything. She just wanted him to be hers and hers alone. He was the one, the one that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. No distance between them, no time between them could ever break them apart. Love was always known to be such a powerful word but until now, Stacy had no idea just how powerful it really was. How powerfully it could change your life at the blink of an eye. Randy was her best friend, her lover, her lifelong partner and there was nothing changing her mind about it now.

Stacy just began to full out cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could, never wanting to let go. She sobbed into his shoulder, cascading tears down his firm tan chest.

"I love you so much Stacy." He said as he held her against him, feeling her body shake from the tears. "I'll never let you go."

She leaned back up and peered into his baby blue eyes; those eyes that mesmerized her the first time she saw them. They were so pure and heartwarming that she had no choice but to lean in and kiss him as passionately as she could. She grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss, causing his whole body to push her even harder up against the wall.

Randy quickly maneuvered himself out of his board shorts, allowing his hard shaft to be released. He expertly lifted her body up off the ground, grabbing the back of both of her thighs now, granting him much better access to her throbbing center. He waited for a moment, enjoying the lust they had for one another through this indescribable kiss. At the right instance, he then slowly entered her, inch by inch, causing Stacy to break their kiss and loudly whimper. He moved slowly inside of her, intrigued by each stroke he made. Stacy's whimpers and moans grew more frequent and louder as he increased his pace.

He continued pumping faster and faster, sending them both soaring towards their peaks at an alarmingly fast rate. Stacy closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure-filled waves rush through her, stimulating every known spot in her body. Randy thrusted as hard as he could, allowing her center to contract around his aroused shaft. The sensations that both felt were beyond belief and so thrilling that they both moaned uncontrollably. Stacy finally cried out in ecstasy as he slowly began to decline their vigorous actions, climaxing in unison.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear as she rested her head against his. "I love you so much." She played with his short brown hair between her delicate fingers, wanting the moment to never end.

The two rested in each other's arms for what seemed like time without end. But eventually, as almost expected, they ended up in the tub together, doing the naughty and loving every minute of it, not once thinking about the future or past. Just the present, in which life is lived at its fullest potential.


	30. Keeping It Simple

_The Day Before Prom…._

"God. I can't believe tomorrow's prom." Stacy mentioned as her and Katie sat under an umbrella covered table at The Palm Cafe which overlooked the ocean.

"Oh my god, I know. Senior year has just flown by so fast. _High school_ has just flown by so fast." Katie responded while sipping on her iced tea.

"Hasn't it? I mean look at everything that's happened over the last four years. I don't think one day went by that was uneventful." Stacy agreed as she adjusted her black rimmed Dior sunglasses.

"I'm really gonna miss all of you guys." Katie said with a saddened face, pouting her lips like a toddler.

"I'm gonna miss everybody too girl. I mean, every single one of our friends is like a brother or sister to me. I'm gonna feel so lost when I arrive at college without everyone."

Katie shook her head and smiled. "Yeah but don't complain too much. You have it a lot better than I do. I mean, shit girl I'm so fuckin jealous of all four of you guys right now, I can't even stand it."

Stacy half smiled as she peered out at the beautiful ocean view, realizing that she was extremely lucky to have three of her best friends join her at the University of Maryland. "I know, but it's gonna suck so bad without you there. Who am I gonna compete against in the beer chugging contests now?"

Katie laughed and shook her head. She was always known to be 'The Tank.' "Girl, I'm sure you'll find somebody else. But hey, at least we won't be that far away from each other right? Well….sort of." She replied chuckling, referring to her attending the University of North Carolina. "I'll have to come up and visit once in a while."

"Or vice versa." Stacy added as she took a bite of a french frie on her plate. "Me, Tor, Aly, _and_ John will make our way down there to visit you. And you can count on that. I promise."

Katie smiled knowing that her friend wasn't kidding about it either. Whenever Stacy made a promise, she always stuck to it, no matter how crazy or drastic the outcome would be.

"So what are you and Randy gonna do when we leave? Is he going to Maryland with all of you guys or what?" Katie asked.

Stacy just shook her head and took a sip of her drink. "I don't know. He still hasn't made a decision. I mean, he's been getting all kinds of offers from schools out east since that's where lacrosse is really big but…he said that he's getting better deals out here so…I really have no idea what he's gonna do."

"Are you two gonna stay together? Like in a long distance relationship or what?"

Their waitress came by and grabbed their empty plates, leaving the check on the table as they both argued over who would pay for it.

"No Stace. I wanna pay for it." Katie insisted.

"No Katie. Let me." Stacy also insisted as they both laughed over their stupid little argument.

"Alright fine. You can pay." Kaite finally agreed as she just sat back in her chair and waited for the waitress to take the money so they could resume their conversation.

"So what are you guys gonna do?"

Stacy just shook her head like she really had no answer. "I don't know. I mean I wanna stay together with him but it's gonna be so hard to keep our relationship strong if we're two thousand miles away from each other you know? And I mean I don't know how the hell I'm gonna be able to go that long without having sex. Now that'll probably be the worst part about it."

Katie laughed at her friend's honesty. Stacy _was_ always known for being a sex addict, but of course only when she was with Randy. It was almost like a joke to their whole group of friends. Whenever those two would hang out or suddenly disappear at a party, everyone always said that they were probably doing it in someone's room or some other random place. But then again, how could they not have continuous sex? _He _was the hottest guy in their school and _she _was the sexiest girl in their school. It almost seemed that it was just meant to be.

"You're such a nymph Stace. But then again, I don't blame you. If I had a guy half as hot as Randy then I'd be all over him like a fat kid on a cupcake." Katie said which made Stacy and herself laugh.

"Katie, what am I gonna do without you girl?" Was all Stacy could manage to ask as both the girls grabbed their purses and headed towards Katie's red BMW.

_Randy's House_

"So you excited 'bout prom tomorrow?" Jesse asked one of his best friends as he skateboarded around in his friend's driveway.

"Hell yeah dude. You?" Randy answered as he just sat on the back of his truck.

"Oh shit yeah. I'm taking Stephanie Michaels." Jesse announced quite proudly.

"No way man. Really? I never knew you two had a thing going on."

"Yeah, she's in my English class. She sits right in front of me so I have a perfect view of her thong when she bends over to get something."

Randy laughed. "That's gotta be one of the many highlights in your day."

"Ha ha ha yeah it is. But hey, we're going to Chrissie's after prom right? Cause that's what I told Stephanie."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we are. It's gonna be so much fun dude. I don't even really wanna go to the dance. I just wanna go to the party and get fucked up!" Randy said as Jesse laughed and agreed.

"I know right? We're gonna get fucked up and laid like never before. It's gonna be one hell of a night to remember."

Randy nodded his head, getting caught up with thoughts and daydreams of him and Stacy at the party. He saw them making their way up a flight of stairs and into a dark bedroom where they have uninterrupted sex the entire night.

As Randy was sitting there daydreaming away, Jesse noticed that his friend's mind was someplace else. "Yo Randy. You okay dude?"

Randy chuckled. "Yeah, sorry man. I was just thinking about tomorrow night."

And just like he read his mind Jesse asked, "Were you thinking about gettin' freaky with Stacy under the sheets?"

"Shut the fuck up dude." Randy flicked off his friend as Jesse just laughed, totally calling his friend out on his sex-filled thoughts.

**SORRY THAT THIS ONE WAS REALLY SHORT BUT I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER LOL PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!**


	31. After Party!

**SO I BEGAN TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER WITH THE DANCE AT THE BEGINNING BUT THEN I SLOWLY REALIZED THAT THE DANCE PART WASN'T ALL THAT INTERESTING. I MEAN, WE ALL GET THE JIST OF IT, THEY DANCE, THEY HANG WITH FRIENDS, AND THEY HAVE A GOOD TIME. BUT THE BEST PART OF PROM IS THE AFTER PARTY SO I JUST STARTED THE CHAPTER OFF FROM THERE. I'M SORRY IF THAT DISAPPOINTS ANYBODY BUT IT'S STILL GONNA BE AN AMAZING CHAPTER ANYWAYS! LOL ALRIGHT WELL ENOUGH OF ME RAMBLING ON. PLEASE ENJOY AND R&R!!!!**

_The After Party!_

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Torrie exclaimed as she stepped out of the long white limo, noticing the humungous mansion and all of their fellow classmates that were already there.

"Damn, there's gotta be a least three hundred people here!" Troy commented as he exited the car behind John, Tom, Veronica, Stacy, Randy, Grant, Aly, Katie, Kyle, Lindsey, Julie, Jeff, and Jesse. (Sorry for the long list of names lol)

"Oh my god! This is gonna be so much fun!" Stacy screamed as she grabbed her boyfriend's large muscular arm and began walking with the rest of her friends up the driveway and towards the senior filled mansion.

"Hey! Look whose here!" A friend of theirs named Chuck called out from the garage where there had to be at least six kegs set up.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Troy asked as he pounded fists with his already intoxicated friend.

"Nothin' much man. Just keepin' it real." Chuck responded as he took a quick drag from his neatly rolled blunt. "So, are you guys gonna skate?" He asked looking in Randy and Grant's direction, since they were both pretty good skaters.

Both guys looked at each other like 'what the fuck?' "Dude, what are you talkin' about?" Randy asked, wondering if the shit he was smoking was stronger than he thought.

"Skate. As in, skateboarding you duschbags." Chuck grinned as he then took a sip out of his plastic red cup filled with beer.

"No, I know what you meant. But why would we skate _here_?" Grant asked quite perplexed, as well as everyone else from his group of friends.

"Because….Chrissie's gotta half pipe in the backyard. Didn't you know that?"

All the guys looked at each other and couldn't believe what they just heard. Chrissie Stuart set up a half pipe for this after party? There was no possible way. "Are you sure dude?" John asked once more.

Reassuring them, Chuck took another sip of his beer and said, "I'm as sure about that as I am about having two balls." Everyone started laughing uncontrollably but weren't surprised since Chuck was one of the funniest kids in school. "But hey, you guys gotta skate cause we've only had the pleasure of seeing amateurs up there so…we all wanna see some real action."

"Nah, I will. But I just gotta get some alcohol in me before I do anything." Randy claimed as everyone else cheered and started to mingle with everyone else in the garage.

"Hey! Stacy!" Chrissie called out as she made her way over to one of the kegs where Stacy, Torrie, and Julie were standing.

"Chrissie!" Torrie screamed as she gave her extremely rich friend a hug. "Damn! You know how to throw one hell of a party!"

"Um…of course." Chrissie joked as she filled up her red plastic cup with more of the amber colored alcohol.

"So I can't believe that you got a half pipe in your backyard girl. That's crazy!" Stacy mentioned as she stood there dumbfounded and amazed. "Now we'll never see our boyfriends." Chrissie just simply laughed.

"Yeah, how the hell did you get that back there anyways?" Julie asked as her, Torrie, and Stacy listened in intently.

"Well I just had Chris and Scott put it together like two nights ago. I thought you guys would have heard about it."

"Nah but that's okay. As cool as that is, I don't think we're as excited about it as the guys are." Torrie mentioned which made the other three giggle.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But hey, Stace, I love your outfit. It's so cute!" Chrissie commented as she stepped back, noticing her friend's appearance, since after the dance everybody brought a change of clothes so they wouldn't have to party in their dresses and tuxes. She wore an extremely cute black sleeveless top, a pair of light blue somewhat ripped jeans, her dirty blonde hair was still slightly curled and wavy from the dance in a minor up do with beautifully applied eyeliner and eye shadow and her evenly tanned skin made her simply irresistible.

"Thanks girl." Stacy appreciably answered as she took a quick sip of her beer.

"God I hate you." Chrissie joked as she just smiled and shook her head. "I bet Randy won't be able to keep his hands off of you tonight."

Stacy just shook her head and smiled. "Well now that you set up that half pipe, I'm not sure if I'll see him at all." She joked along as all the girls just laughed.

"Hey, speaking of which, let's go see if they're up there or not. It's actually been a lot of fun watching everybody go." Chrissie suggested as they all agreed and followed the hostess through her tremendously crowded house to her massive backyard which was of course equipped with an amazing pool with rocks and waterfalls and palm trees everywhere with a huge patio and tables all set up for the party. It looked like a house that you see on MTV Cribs.

"Hey! Where've you guys been?" Aly asked as she stood on top of one of the tables with Katie, Jeff, Lindsey, Kyle, and John to watch the guys skate. There was a huge crowd standing around the half pipe so people had just begun to observe from atop the tables.

"Just gettin' beers and wondering where you guys were." Torrie said. "Any room up there for us?"

"Um…hell no." Lindsey joked as they just laughed and made their way up onto the large table.

"Here Tor, give me your hand." John commanded as she stepped up onto the bench and then stepped up onto the table with the help of her boyfriend of four years.

"Thanks baby." She sweetly answered.

"Mmmm. No thank _you_." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her, dipping his head next to her neck and giving her soft little butterfly kisses.

"John." She smiled as she turned away, trying not to laugh since the feel of his lips were tickling her. "You're tickling me."

John just smiled and kept his arms wrapped around her as he looked back up to see who was going next on the ramp.

"Yo Stacy! Here comes your boy!" Veronica shouted from atop another table as everyone cheered exceptionally loudly when Randy and Troy got ready to drop in.

"Ow! Ow! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Some random girls were shouting in the crowd at the sight of what Randy was wearing. He wore a pair of baggy but not too baggy jeans, white DC skater shoes, a black DC hat that he wore backwards, and his black silk tie still fixed around his neck from the dance. But of course, what all the girls were looking at, was his exposed chest, abs, and arms.

Stacy knew that he was mouth-wateringly hot, and so therefore couldn't really care less if other girls were making comments or whatever, because quite frankly, if she were one of those girls, she'd be doing the exact same thing. "Yeah baby! Work it!" She called out as everybody laughed at and with the hilarious blonde.

"Yeah! Go Troy!" Katie and Jeff yelled as they saluted him with their beers held high. Troy just laughed and shook his head as he looked down at all of his friends near the table.

"We love you two!" Lindsey and Julie shouted as they were dancing on the table to the loud music that blasted from the inside and outside stereo system.

"I love this song!" Stacy shouted as the song Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3 came on.

"Let's party!" Katie screamed as every single person outside and even some people inside who heard her hollered as loud as they could as everyone raised their drinks and cheered.

And with that, Randy and Troy started skating on the half pipe which made everyone turn their attention back to the ramp as they all cheered and watched the two guys do jumps and tricks, officially starting the party.

_An Hour Later…._

"Alright man, no pressure. Just sink this shot and we win." John patted his friend on the back as he moved to the side of the table, anticipating the victory that was shortly going to be theirs.

His friend carefully bent his elbow and got ready to shoot. He closed one eye to set his sights on the last cup standing on the other side of the table and carefully concentrated.

"Come on baby. Do it." Stacy urged as everyone stood around the final game of beer pong.

Not more than two seconds later, he flicked his wrist and tossed the ball to the other side. Just as if it were in slow motion, the pong ball sank perfectly into the cup, sealing the win for John and Randy.

"Yeah!" Randy shouted as he pounded fists with his teammate and best friend.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Stacy praised as she swung her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Can I get a kiss now?" He pried with a mischievous grin plastered on his well defined face. Without a word, Stacy just smiled and softly placed her lips on top of his.

"Ooh baby!" Aly commented as her and Grant watched their friends make out in front of everybody.

Suddenly, Kyle walked up to both of them, absolutely wasted and said, "Hey, can I have a piece of that ass tonight Randy?"

Randy and Stacy just broke apart from their kiss, looked at Kyle, looked back at one another, then looked back at him completely amused by their intoxicated friend. "Yeah sure, here you go." Randy laughed as he pretended to hand Stacy to him. But then he soon grabbed her and brought her back to her rightful place, which was of course by his side.

"Aw man. That's a mean trick you pulled on me dude." Kyle chuckled as he stared back at Randy with glossy eyes. He then looked over at Stacy and tried to whisper to her, but of course since he was drunk, it was anything but a whisper, "If you ever wanna have a real man in bed, you know where to find me."

Stacy just laughed and shook her head, knowing that her friend was clearly kidding when he just coyly smiled back at her and then looked at Randy.

"What'd you say dude?" Randy asked as he saw Stacy laughing from what Kyle had said.

"I told her if she ever wanted to have a real man in bed, that she knows where to find me."

"Oh yeah, alright man whatever. Go find yourself a random dude and go get your cock sucked alright?"

Kyle just threw his head back and started laughing. "Actually, I'm probably just gonna go get two random chicks so then I'll be havin' a threesome tonight."

Randy just laughed along as he still held onto Stacy with his arm around her waist. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble tonight man."

"Ha, when have _I_ ever gotten into too much trouble?" Kyle sarcastically said back as they both just laughed with Kyle heading out the back door of the kitchen towards the backyard and Randy looking back at his more than desirable girlfriend.

Stacy playfully gestured him to come closer to her with her finger as he dipped his head next to hers as she whispered into his ear softly, "I want you……..right now." Randy's face lit up with excitement as his eyes got much much wider.

Without saying a word he leaned back up and licked his lips, knowing that tonight was going to be one of the specialist nights of his life. Sultrily, Stacy grabbed the black tie that was around his neck and started leading him towards the stairs where there were plenty of vacant bedrooms above, waiting to be filled.

"Wooo! Stacy! Sexy Mama!" Torrie shouted as she caused everyone to look over and see Stacy towing Randy behind her by his tie.

"Get it Randy! Get it!" Jesse, Jeff, and Tom yelled as Randy gave them a head nod and laughed as Stacy pulled him up the stairs and into a large unoccupied room.

It was dark but the lights from outside were bright enough to illuminate the entire room, showing off how huge the room really was. They both stepped inside, quickly shutting the door and colliding their lips together passionately. Randy swiftly moved his hands to grasp her ass cheeks as he brought her fit body closer to his. Stacy whimpered at the feel of his tongue against hers, massaging them together with such skill that she felt like she was in a dream. But the dream soon ended as she decided to take full action of the situation.

She pushed off of him and looked over towards the window where there was a desk with a computer and such. She spotted the desk chair and cunningly looked back up into his baby blue eyes, pointing her finger towards the chair. Without hesitation, and knowing exactly what his girlfriend was instructing him to do, Randy was in no position to argue as he smirked his signature smirk and waited for his girlfriend's next move as he positioned himself comfortably on the seat.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Stacy began to slide her jeans all the way down her long luscious legs, teasing her boyfriend purposely. She then took off her black top to expose her matching black laced bra and panties, causing Randy to grasp the sides of the chair a little bit harder before he exploded right then and there. All of a sudden, as if it were like fait, the song I'm A Slave 4 You came on by Britney Spears outside. It was loud enough outside that it seemed like it was playing on a stereo inside their room. Randy raised his eyebrows, hoping and praying that she was going to do what he thought she was going to do.

With her mouth half ajar and her eyes narrowed, she sexily walked up to Randy and quickly straddled his lap, but not sitting down immediately. His prayers had been answered as she placed her hands on his shoulders and sultrily started dancing, giving him a lap dance that he would surely never forget. Her look of lust and desire made him want her so badly at that moment that not even God could have separated him from her. His cravings for her body made him want to scream but the way she would peer into his eyes with that lustful look she always knew was the sure knockout was the icing on the cake.

She moved her hips to the rhythm of the music and played with his black silk tie, bringing him closer to her as she leaned her head down to where her lips were no more than an inch away from his. She slyly ran her hands through his short brown hair, removing his black backwards cap in the process. She held her breath as he stared deep into her doe brown eyes, recognizing that the love he had for this girl was more than real. It was authentic and genuine and crazy and exotic. His heart felt like it was about to burst into a million pieces if he didn't do something at that very moment. So he hastily grabbed the back of her head and softly, but almost roughly, captured her delicate pink lips with his.

The shock of his sudden urge to kiss her made Stacy experience feelings that she absolutely loved to endure. The way he kissed her lips, the way he touched her body with his large rough hands, the way he expertly hooked his finger on the hem of her panties and touched her soft tan skin made her love for him seem tangible at that moment. But reality slowly crept over her as the thoughts of her leaving and him having to stay behind when college rolled around became apparent. She tried to block the horrible thoughts but they just kept coming. Not wanting to ruin their moment as perfect as it was, she couldn't fight the tears that needed to filter out of her precious brown eyes. The soft wet tears slowly started to flow down her face but she didn't want to stop their amazing kiss. She wanted to keep the moment going despite her tears and despite reality.

By now, Randy had felt the cold wet tear drops running down her face and onto his. But almost instinctively, he felt what she was feeling. His mind was soon consumed with thoughts of them separating and leaving each other for such a long time when college arrived. He hated to think about that and he hated that it was disrupting their moment, but instead of falling to the mercy of their tears, Randy just deepened the kiss and grabbed the back of Stacy's thighs.

To her surprise, he forcefully got up from the chair and pushed her back onto the large king sized bed, resting his body down on top of hers. Stacy could feel the rush of pleasure that soon enveloped her center, not just because she could feel his large manhood rubbing up against her but also because the love she had for this guy was so powerful that it simply couldn't be felt in just the heart.

Randy effortlessly snaked his hands behind her back and unlatched her bra, yanking the loose material off of her body, exposing her aching voluptuous breasts to him. He soon began to massage one of her breasts with his hand, now breaking the kiss to hear her pleasure filled whimper. Although the soft clear tears had run down her face, none of her makeup had smeared and she still remained as beautiful as ever. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity as Stacy continued to whimper from his delicate caressing of her breasts. No words were exchanged between the two. There was no need for them. Stacy knew that Randy understood why she had teared up and that's why she loved him so much. They could communicate with one another without even uttering a single word.

As swiftly and effortlessly as he had removed her bra, Randy lowered his head down towards her center and began to seductively pull down her panties, inch by agonizing inch. When the black laced panties were fully off, he delicately placed butterfly kisses along her inner thigh and soon worked himself to her throbbing center. "Oh..." She began to moan as he orally pleasured her with his skilled hot tongue. She raked her fingers through his short brown hair, trying to contain herself as waves of bliss soon enraptured her naked body. As the waves slowly dispersed, and he knew for sure that she had experienced an orgasm, he leisurely moved his way back up to her mouth, colliding his lips with hers once more.

He carefully pushed his jeans and red plaid boxers down as far as he could before breaking their alluring kiss and staring back into her gorgeous coffee colored eyes that were simply irresistible. He waited patiently to enter her as he supported himself above her on his elbows. This was going to be one of their last times that they would make love to one another before Stacy had to leave for college. They wanted it to be special and meaningful as they both slowly breathed in unison together, smiling and loving every minute of being together.

And with just a few more breaths, it was time. Randy caringly moved a strand of blonde hair out of her face as he unhurriedly closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers. They closed their eyes relishing the feeling of one another's tongues, but that moment was short lived as the feeling in their lower half was soon ignited. Randy carefully entered her center, inch by inch, which since he had such a big shaft, took quite a long time. After he was completely in, he worked himself like a pro. He could feel her walls contracting around him as his eyes slightly rolled to the back of his head.

Unwantingly, Stacy had to break the kiss they shared to release her whimpers and moans. She clawed his back with her nails as he worked himself faster and faster inside of her, never once breaking his pace. He continued to pleasure her in so many ways that she felt like she was already about to hit her peak. But before she could reach it, Randy unexpectedly lifted her leg up and threw it over his shoulder, granting himself a better position to thrust himself harder and faster into her.

As soon as Randy moved her leg, Stacy immediately felt the larger waves of ecstasy flash through her hot fit body. It was almost indescribable the things he made her feel when they had sex with one another. It was so glorifying and elevating in so many ways that sometimes she felt like she had just experienced something that wasn't physically possible for someone to feel.

He continued to work himself faster and faster and faster until Stacy couldn't control herself any longer. The flourishing waves of satisfaction dispersed throughout her body as a large gasp and whimper left her lips, causing Randy to soar over the edge as well as he pumped himself faster just to guarantee that the orgasm both were sharing was absolutely climatic. As the waves slowly began to calm, so did Randy's pace as he eventually stopped and fell to the side of her body, making sure not to crush her of course.

As they attempted to catch their breath, Stacy rolled over on top of him and ran her fingers through his hair once more, staring into his entrapping ocean blue eyes. He softly smiled which was soon reflected back at him on her face. She sweetly kissed his lips and then looked back at him with all the love in the world. Randy felt extremely lucky at that moment, knowing that he had the absolutely most attractive, sexy, intelligent, humorous, outgoing, courageous, vivacious girl that he had ever laid eyes upon. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. And the feeling was definitely mutual.

Stacy traced his well defined abs and chest with her index finger as she smiled when she felt chills spread all over his body. "Randy, you're so cute."

"Why cause I got chills from you doing that?" He slightly laughed.

She just giggled and smiled her pearly white smile. "That's exactly why."

Randy just smirked back at his girlfriend and soon moved his hand down over her breasts, down over to her back, and then finally to her ass as he gave her a quick spank.

"Hey!" Stacy giggled as she looked at him surprised.

"Ooh, you like that huh?" He antagonized and chuckled as he spanked her again, causing Stacy's mouth to drop but creep into an intrigued smile.

"You're so bad." She giggled again as she grabbed his hands and intertwined his fingers with her own. "I'm gonna keep your hands where I can see them."

Randy just simply raised an eyebrow, causing his well known smirk to creep up onto his face once again. "That's fine with me Stace. But it doesn't really matter anyways since I can do things to you with _or_ without my hands."

Stacy just giggled and shook her head. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

And with that, Randy, of course, took up her challenge and did things to her that no other woman on God's green earth would ever experience even if they wished they could.

**OKAY SO I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER CAUSE I BELTED THIS ONE OUT IN TWO HOURS AND I REALLY WANT YOUR FEEDBACK LOL. OH AND I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ASK ALL OF YOU, BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT SO…BUT PLEASE R&R AND THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE OTHER REVIEWS I HAVE RECEIVED!**


	32. Tears Hurt the Most

**OKAY GUYS, ALTHOUGH I WISH THIS STORY COULD GO ON FOREVER, IT JUST SIMPLY CAN'T. THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY IT. BUT I DO HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU. WOULD IT BE AS INTERESTING IF I MADE A SEQUEL IN WHICH I MAKE A STORY OF THEM IN COLLEGE OR SHOULD I JUST FINISH WITH THIS ONE AND BE DONE WITH IT? IT'S UP TO YOU READERS. SO PLEASE, R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO LOL. THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO DEVOTED TO MY STORIES AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LAST ONE!!!! RANDY AND STACY FOREVER!! HAHA**

The hot summer sun had slowly dipped behind the horizon as the shadow of night began to cover the pink and orange colored sky. The temperature had dropped just a tad but the air was still fairly warm. Waves crashed onto the soft white sand as the smell of a fire burning filled the night atmosphere.

"Yo Randy! I need some more wood!" Grant yelled out at his friend who was running with John to his truck to grab some more wood for their annual summer bonfire, except this time, it just wasn't the same with everyone leaving to go away to college soon.

"That fire's really going Grant." Aly commented to her boyfriend as she sat down on a bench that encircled the fire pit.

"Yeah, you guys did a good job this time." Torrie agreed, referring to last year's bonfire mishap.

"Do you remember that? When Randy and Troy added all that gasoline to it?" Stacy laughed, causing everybody else to.

"I can't believe we survived that." Julie shook her head, sitting between Jesse and Kyle.

"All I remember is a huge explosion behind me, so I looked back and like half the fire was spread all over the beach." Kyle chuckled at his two friend's adolescent stupidity.

"Got some more man." Randy said as he and John dropped a bundle of wood next to the fire.

"Dude, we were just remembering the time you and Troy practically blew up the beach last year." Jeff told Randy which caused John to almost fall over backwards from laughing.

"Holy shit! I remember that like it was yesterday." He announced as he tried to catch his breath. "You and You…" He pointed with his index finger to Troy and Randy, "Are some of the biggest idiots I've ever met."

"It was a good idea at the time alright?" Randy said as he tried to defend himself, even though he knew it was true, the idea was pretty damn dumb.

"Yeah, and besides….it had to get started somehow." Troy backed him up as he took a sip of his Red Bull and played with the sand between his toes.

"God, we've had so many memories these last four year haven't we?" Katie mentioned as she stared out at the dark blue ocean that glistened in the moonlight.

"Yeah….it's been fun at Jefferson." Torrie half smiled as she looked over at John who was sitting next to her on the bench. He wrapped her up in his arms and gave her a big hug, giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead, never wanting the night to end.

"Hey, do you guys remember when me, Aly, and Katie put all those dead bugs in Mrs. Henderson's desk back in like fifth grade?" Lindsey mentioned as everyone started cracking up at the unforgettable memory.

"That was the funniest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life." Jeff said.

"I just remember that she got so pissed off that they made some huge ass announcement about it on the TV the next morning." Stacy stated, sitting on the lap of her loving boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah yeah! And like Mr. Carter (the principle) was like, 'You kids these days need some structure and discipline in your lives so from now on, any mess ups will result in detentions,' Which I thought was hilarious because first of all, we were in fifth grade and I don't remember ever getting a detention in elementary school, and secondly, the fact that he was actually backing up Mrs. Henderson who is probably the biggest bitch I've ever met was unbelievable since just about everybody hated her."

Everyone laughed and couldn't help but concur with what Randy had said, except for Grant. "I actually liked Mrs. Henderson. She always loved me for some reason."

"Do you ever remember her touching you in an inappropriate way Grant?" John asked concerned but highly sarcastically, like he was some fake social worker.

"Shut the fuck up asshole." Grant said as he just laughed it off and shook his head.

"Hey, does anybody want marshmallows?" Aly asked as she grabbed a bag of white fluffy marshmallows, setting them down on the bench.

"Ooh ooh I want some." Jesse said as he reached over, grabbing a stick from the wood pile and placing a marshmallow on the end of it.

As everybody got their marshmallows and continued to talk, the feeling of friendship and unity soon enveloped them all, causing some people to almost get teary eyed. Jokes, old memories, recent memories, fun times, past surprises, exotic vacations, and random stories were the main conversation between everybody that night, never once causing a dull moment. However, the reality of everyone leaving each other really hit them all as the time for the bonfire to be extinguished was drawing near.

"Well, I hate to disturb this fun time we're all having but…my flight for Texas is early tomorrow morning so…I gotta get some rest." Jesse mentioned as everyone's faces soon turned from joyful to gloomy, knowing that once one person left, everybody else would slowly begin to leave as well.

"Awww we're gonna miss you so much Jesse." Stacy sadly said as she gave her friend a big hug like he was a giant teddy bear.

"Hey Jesse, could you possibly give me a ride back to my house? Julie brought me but her house isn't really close to mine so…" Katie asked from across the bonfire.

"Yeah sure." Jesse smiled as he continued to receive goodbyes and hugs from everybody.

"Katie? You're leaving too?" Torrie asked, not wanting her hilarious longtime friend to leave either.

"Yeah. I gotta finish packing cause my flight leaves tomorrow night so…" She answered disappointedly. "I hate leaving!"

Everybody sort of laughed but couldn't have agreed more on what she said. They were all beginning to miss each other so much, although ironically everyone was still there.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Katie." Julie stated as a few tears ran down her face while giving her friend a long hug, which resulted in pretty much all of the other girls crying too.

"You ready?" Jesse asked Katie as she nodded her head and walked next to him.

"Take care you guys! We love you!" Aly shouted as they walked up to the parking lot through the sand, waving back to everybody and screaming goodbyes.

"This is so damn hard." Torrie declared as she sat back down next to John, resting her head on his muscular shoulder, listening to the sniffles that cloaked the bonfire.

Soon after, more people left, causing tears and goodbyes to become more frequent. Julie and Lindsey left shortly after Katie and Jesse. Then Jeff, Troy, and Kyle departed which left Grant, Aly, Randy, Stacy, John, and Torrie to tend to the bonfire.

"So whose car are we taking tomorrow to the airport?" Torrie asked as everyone looked over at Grant who had the large SUV which was perfect for everybody's luggage.

"We'll just take my car." Grant assured them all, holding onto his brunette girlfriend just a little bit tighter, knowing that tomorrow he was going to have to do one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do in his entire life, say goodbye to his girlfriend for the last time.

"Stace. I dare you to run out into the water bare-naked right now!" Randy dared his blonde girlfriend, trying to lighten up the mood a little bit, but Stacy just shook her head and giggled.

"Like hell I'm gonna do that." She simply answered like he was crazy, even though he was sort of crazy; crazily in love with her.

"Come on," He whined even though he knew she wasn't gonna do it, "It'll be funny."

"It would be funny until I'd come out with pneumonia which probably wouldn't go over real well my first week of college."

Randy just chuckled at his girlfriend's humor, loving everything about her at that moment. She wore her hair in a wavy beachy ponytail with a pair of short khaki shorts, a pair of white Abercrombie flip flops, and a yellow Jefferson Cougars sweatshirt. Her beautiful brown eyes were extenuated by her black eyeliner and mascara along with the amber and red flames of the fire.

She half smiled and looked into his eyes now, admiring his handsome features and absolutely adorable face. He wore a pair of baggy khaki shorts, a white Billabong long sleeve shirt, and a black Hurley hat with black flip flops to match. He was looking extra sexy which definitely turned on Stacy, making her ponder on the thought of them doing it for a third time that day.

"You guys' flight is at eleven, right?" Grant asked the four, soon to be, University of Maryland freshmen.

"Yeah. So we should get there at like 9:30 just so we can get through security and not have to wait in a huge ass line." John suggested.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Grant agreed as he looked back at his girlfriend and smiled, admiring her beauty.

"Well…I think we should call it a night." Randy proposed, seeing as though it was eleven o'clock and everyone needed to get a good night's sleep for the long flight tomorrow.

"Yeah I agree." John said as he started to kick sand onto the fire to extinguish it.

The girls just collected all of the blankets and food that were there and the guys carried the heavy coolers and chairs to the cars.

"Alright. We'll see you guys in the morning." Grant and Aly pronounced out of the silver SUV's window.

"Alright. Later you guys." The remaining four answered back as Grant pushed on the gas pedal and sped out of the sandy parking lot.

"Night baby." Stacy softly spoke to her boyfriend with her arms wrapped tightly around his strong neck.

"Night." He smiled back, giving her a small sweet kiss, causing butterflies to envelop both of their stomachs.

"You coming man?" John shouted to Randy from inside his truck, since he and Torrie had already said their goodbyes.

"Yeah I'm coming." Randy answered as he looked back at Stacy and gave her one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart."

"Kay." She said as she unraveled her arms from around his neck and got into Torrie's BMW.

"Don't have too many dreams about me now." Randy arrogantly said as Stacy just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

And with that, Torrie pulled out of the parking lot, leaving the California beach for the last time and leaving John and Randy to do the exact same thing just moments later.

_LAX Airport_

"Please please please text me tonight when you get in okay?" Grant begged Aly as he held her in his arms, not wanting to budge from that position.

"Alright." Aly answered back with tears falling down her face, causing her eyes to turn pink.

"We'll be okay Aly. I promise." He assured her as he gave her one last hug and a passionate farewell kiss.

During their goodbye, Randy and Stacy had walked a little ways away from their friends just so they could talk in private for a moment. But Stacy was far from fine as she tried to hold back the tears that were continuously rolling down her soft tan cheeks. She raked her hand through her wavy beachy blond hair in frustration, since this was the last moment she would be with her boyfriend for an abnormally long amount of time.

Her heart was pounding rapidly, anticipating the last quick moment in which she would see her boyfriend's handsome face for the last time as she continued through security and down the long walkway towards her gate. The fear of not having him around was chewing away at her bit by bit. How was she going to be able to live like this for such a long time? How could she be apart from the one person that she loved the most in this world?

"Stacy. I know this is gonna be tough….and….I know that….this is really gonna suck," he said, sort of making her giggle although she was far from happy at the moment. "But I want you to know something. I love you more than you'll ever know. And….I will be here for you as long as I live okay?" His eyes started to tear and he began to get slightly choked up but he tried to suck it up as best he could. "You are my everything. And when I say everything……I mean _everything_. You're all that matters to me Stacy and that will never change, no matter what happens. You're my angel."

Stacy couldn't keep it together after that. She was so deeply in love with this guy that it felt like someone was ripping out her heart and pushing her off of a cliff at that exact instant. She knew he was deeply in love with her and she knew that he wasn't lying about what he had just said. The butterflies invaded her stomach once more as she looked intensely into his baby blue eyes, the eyes that made her melt.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried profusely into his neck and collarbone, damping his blue shirt quite a bit, but he didn't care. He gave her a sweet kiss on top of her head, smelling the sweet scent of raspberry shampoo that he was badly going to miss.

She lifted her head back up to peer into his eyes once more. Ever so slowly, he dipped his head and captured her lips with his. But it wasn't a sexy, exotic, tongue wrestling kiss. It was a soft, sweet, passionate, and extraordinarily romantic kiss that truly sealed the love they both shared for one another. Stacy didn't want to break it off, not even for a split second, but she knew she had to, she knew she _needed_ to. She finally broke off the amazingly tender kiss, sniffling and trying to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry Stace alright? It'll be okay. Trust me." Randy confidently assured her one last time as he hugged her once more and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed her hand once they broke away, giving her his sexy smile which always made her feel better, and walked with her to their other four friends.

"Take care of yourselves alright duschbags?" John asked jokingly as his two guy friends just laughed it off and each gave him a manly hug.

"Let me know how the partying is out there alright man?" Grant asked as John nodded his head and looked at his two best friends.

"I'm gonna miss your asses." Torrie said crying, which made everybody sort of laugh even though she didn't. "You boys take care of yourselves okay? And by the way…" She began to whisper as she leaned in closer to their ears which were practically right beside her mouth, "You two better be faithful to them or else I'll come back out here and cut off your balls okay?"

Randy and Grant's face were laced with fear but then again, they knew that Torrie had nothing to worry about and that she was always kidding about that stuff anyways, hopefully.

"We promise Tor." Randy smirked as Torrie just smiled back at him and Grant, giving them one last big hug.

"I love you guys." She said one last time, biting down on her lip to try not to cry.

"You guys have a good flight alright?" Grant stated as Aly gave him one last hug and kiss, so badly not wanting to let go.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He answered with a cute little smile. "Just text me when you get there alright?"

Aly just giggled at how persistent he was about her texting him, but she just smiled and nodded her head, soon turning her slight smile to an unwanted frown.

"Everything will be alright sweetheart. I promise." Randy softly spoke with his forehead pressed up against Stacy's.

She just stood there, her arms wrapped tightly once again around his neck, wanting him so badly to just say, 'No! You can't go! You have to stay!' but she knew he wouldn't do that. She knew that he wanted the best for her and the best for her now was to go. Her sniffles and tears made Randy want to just hold her forever, but that wouldn't be possible. He just lowered his head and gave her a small sweet kiss, tasting her lips for the final time.

Stacy just held onto him as tightly as possible until they both mutually ended the kiss. "I love you so much Randy." She whispered with her eyes still closed, not wanting to look into his eyes or else she'd start crying all over again.

"And I love you Stacy." He smiled back, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and finally letting her go. "Have fun out there alright?"

Stacy could barely look at him without a wave of complete depression and misery taking over her. But she tried to act strong as she gave him a half smile, making her way through security and to the other side where the rest of her friends were.

"It'll be okay Stace. I promise." Torrie confidently assured her, as the four of them looked back at their two friends and waved goodbye, before slowly turning around and heading down the long concord towards their departure gate.

"You ready man?" Grant asked Randy as he stood there still looking past the security and towards the direction of where his girlfriend had just left.

He looked over at his friend and took a deep breath. "Yeah man. Let's go."

And with that, the two guys slowly headed off to the parking garage, got into Grant's SUV, and drove back silently to the place they called home.

_An hour later…_

She leaned her head against the plane window, watching the soft white clouds pass by as if they were moving and the plane was standing still. She looked back inside where she peered down the aisle and saw Torrie holding onto John as they rested in each other's arms, noticing how much they really did love each other and how nice it must be for them to both be going to the same college.

But the memories of Randy and herself soon interrupted that thought, causing her to look back out the window and look down at the ground below her, wishing that she could just get off right now and go back and rush into his big muscular arms that kept her safe and warm whenever she needed somebody.

All of a sudden, a song came on her iPod that surprised her; You Get Me by Michelle Branch. She smiled and immediately thought about Randy's face and his everlasting smile, his gentle and caring heart, her love for him and his love for her. The last of her tears stopped dead in their tracks right then and there, as she just smiled a little bit wider, realized that everything was going to be okay, and finally looked forward to landing in College Park where she'd be living for the next four years as a legitimate college student.

The End

**I REALLY HOPED THAT YOU ENJOYED READING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT. BUT PLEASE, R&R AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO! LOL EITHER CONTINUE WITH A SEQUEL, OR LEAVE IT. THE CHOICE IS UP TO YOU READERS. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! **


End file.
